


La Malédiction d'Erebor

by Darkklinne



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkklinne/pseuds/Darkklinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamais les nains d’Erebor n’auraient du toucher au cœur de leur montagne ! Alors que la compagnie des nains tente de reconquérir leur royaume perdu, la route de Thorïn va croiser celle d’une étrange jeune femme. Qui est-elle et pourquoi veut-elle à tout prix les accompagner ? Thorïn ne veut pas perdre son objectif de vue mais quand les sentiments s’en mêlent…(Thorïn / OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :  
> Les personnages du récit : Le Hobbit ne m’appartiennent absolument pas. Tolkien se retournerait certainement dans sa tombe s’il voyait ce que j’en fais. Cela dit, inventer une romance dans son histoire, ce n’est pas moi qui aie commencé ! La faute en revient (en partie) à Peter Jackson lui-même.
> 
> Relectrice : Lilou Black

**La Malédiction d'Erebor**

oO0Oo

Chapitre 0

**Prologue**

oO0Oo

_« La Malédiction »_

_Année 2770 du Tiers Âge_

_Il y a de cela fort longtemps, les nains régnaient sous la montagne solitaire. Ils avaient baptisés leur royaume du nom d'Erebor. Le roi Thror possédait alors le plus grand des trésors. Il avait gagné le respect de tous les peuples alentours, de sorte qu'un accord tacite de paix et d'amitié avait été instauré entre le roi nain et ses voisins._

_L'appétit des nains pour tout ce qui est précieux était une légende bien connue. Leur gourmandise les fit creuser toujours plus loin sous la montagne et un jour ils finirent par y découvrir son cœur. Or, il ne faut jamais retirer le cœur d'une montagne sous peine de se voir maudit à jamais._

_Thror ne fit pas cas de cette légende d'un autre âge et accueillit ce cœur, « l'Arkenstone », comme sa pierre la plus précieuse. Il se convainquit alors que finalement ce n'était pas la folie des nains qui la lui avaient apportée mais les dieux eux-mêmes pour lui prouver qu'il était roi de droit divin. La pierre finit par le rendre totalement fou et lorsqu'il voulut que les autres rois des autres peuples s'agenouillent devant lui, le roi des rois, il se retrouva sans alliance, puni de son orgueil et sa vénalité._

_A l'époque, les nains n'en n'avaient cure. Ils vouaient à leur souverain la plus indéfectible admiration. Régnaient aux côtés de Thror, son fils Thraïn et son petit fils Thorïn. Ce dernier savait quelle trouble animait son père et son grand-père, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres peuples s'étaient détournés ainsi d'eux. Sans doute la jalousie les rongeait-ils, pensa-t-il avec amertume._

_Les nains continuèrent donc à profiter de leur trésor et de leur pouvoir sur Erebor quelques décennies encore, sans se douter que très loin de là, le sort de leur montagne allait se jouer d'ici peu._

oO0Oo

_« La Vengeance »_

_Dans un pays au delà de la Terre du Milieu, se cachait jadis une autre terre faite de roche aussi chaude et volcanique que dangereuse. Elle se trouvait à l'extrême nord, là où un très grand froid régnait sans discontinuer._

_Vivaient sur cette terre inamicale, un peuple aussi vieux que la naissance de la Terre du Milieu elle-même : les Drakonnites. Mi-homme, mi-dragon et pouvant vivre jusqu'à plusieurs millénaires, cette civilisation d'un autre temps avait pour mission de préserver le cœur de chaque montagne. Mission qui dans l'ensemble ne nécessitait que rarement leurs services car très peu d'elfes ni encore moins d'hommes se seraient aventurés à creuser au delà du raisonnable._

_Bien sûr, il fallut que l'ambition des nains aille gâcher leur repos éternel. Les Drakonnites, en bons dragons qui se respectaient, aimaient et aspiraient plus que tout à la tranquillité. Leurs demeures étaient faites d'or et les fenêtres de diamant. Ils cultivaient tout comme les nains, l'amour des belles choses et des pierres précieuses._

_Le dernier roi des Drakonnites : Adrial, somma son dernier garde d'aller récupérer le cœur de cette montagne et de le leur rapporter pour que sa fille unique, Ariana puisse le mettre en lieu sûr avant de le rendre à sa propriétaire légitime._

—  _Très cher Smaug, il est temps pour toi de te réveiller, j'ai une mission à te confier ! souffla aux flammes et dans la roche le roi mécontent._

_Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant qu'un homme de très grande taille s'agenouille devant lui dans un amas de brouillard cendré._

—  _Ma vie est à vous, mon roi, soupira le fameux Smaug dont le regard brillait de mille malices que le monarque n'apprécia que moyennement._

—  _Smaug ! tonna le roi Adrial, tu vas te rendre immédiatement à la Montagne Solitaire. Erebor, le territoire des nains. Tu les enjoindras sans attendre de te rendre le cœur de leur montagne, qu'ils n'auraient jamais du déterrer._

—  _Très bien votre majesté, murmura Smaug le regard rivé sur le sol. Et que ferais-je s'ils me le refusent ?_

_Le roi Adrial, fronça ses broussailleux sourcils. Il connaissait l'appétit de Smaug pour les guerres et les bains de sang. Cela dit, c'était le plus robuste des derniers Drakons de leur race._

—  _Pas de massacre, Smaug. Récupère la pierre, de force s'il le faut mais tu ne t'en prendras qu'à ceux qui la gardent. Compris ?_

_Smaug regarda son roi un peu plus longtemps que le protocole ne l'autorisait. Il savait pertinemment que son « monarque » ne lui dirait rien. Leur peuple était voué à disparaitre. Depuis tout temps, les dragons avaient été chassés par les hommes, les elfes, et les nains, sans états d'âme, ne laissant au final que très peu de survivants. Ceux de leur race se reproduisaient rarement. Les naissances étaient très rares, leur grande longévités ne les rendant pas nécessaires outre mesure. Néanmoins, mâles et femelles étaient en sous nombre. Encore plus aujourd'hui._

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaitre pour accomplir son alléchante mission, il croisa le regard de la princesse Ariana. Il la désirait depuis fort longtemps, mais son désir d'or était encore bien plus grand. C'est avec un sourire malfaisant qu'il s'évapora de la salle du trône._

—  _Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance, père ? demanda Ariana, à qui ce sourire sournois n'avait pas échappé._

—  _Je ne puis te le dire mon enfant, marmonna le roi, qui fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux._

_Sa fille accourra vers lui pour le soutenir._

_Adrial savait que son temps était venu. Il allait passer de l'autre côté. Appeler Smaug était sans doute le dernier geste à faire, celui d'un désespéré mais en un sens, n'était-ce pas un peu son cas ?_

_Le roi s'éteignit quelques jours plus tard et bien vite, sa fille appris la traîtrise de Smaug ainsi que l'état de désolation dans lequel il avait laissé Erebor et ses alentours. La ville de Dale n'était plus qu'un souvenir et le peuple des Drakons, encore plus haïe qu'il ne l'était jusqu'à présent._

_Avec son père, son peuple avait perdu la foi et la belle princesse vit peu à peu le reste des siens partir pour mourir dans ce qui leur restait de dignité._

_Il lui fallut des décennies pour faire son deuil et calmer sa colère grandissante contre Smaug. Ce fieffé menteur avait pris possession de la terre des nains et y dormait tranquillement sans se douter qu'un jour il aurait à répondre de ses actes._

_Ariana se jura qu'elle vengerait son peuple mais aussi celui des nains et des hommes qui n'auraient jamais dû souffrir de tout cela. Elle récupérerait alors le cœur d'Erebor et partirait à son tour._

_Tel serait sa mission… et sa vengeance._

oO0Oo

_Année 2941 du Tiers Âge_

Cela faisait 495 jours qu'elle était prisonnière des geôles de ces maudits elfes. Dire qu'elle aurait déjà pu accomplir sa mission si ses pas ne l'avaient pas conduite en ces lieux enchantés ! Elle avait mal calculé son coup.

Il fut un temps où les conteurs déclamaient avec emphase sur la beauté de la forêt d' _Eryn Galen_ — Vertbois le grand — or aujourd'hui elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Peuplée de magie, d'illusions et de créatures sombres. Les Elfes qui vivaient près de cette forêt luttaient pour que l'endroit reste fréquentable car leur roi tenait à cette barrière infranchissable qui séparait son royaume du reste de la Terre du Milieu.

_Pauvre fou._

Le marché que Thranduil lui avait proposé était à son sens tout à fait inacceptable et d'hôte, elle était passée prisonnière d'un simple claquement de doigts. Le roi se délectait de la position dans laquelle il la mettait. Elle rêvait du jour où l'occasion se présenterait de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Si seulement les Dieux des Drakons pouvaient lui envoyer un signe, là maintenant par exemple ?

— Saletés de nains, on va vous apprendre à tenter de traverser notre forêt sans permission !

Un grand bruit sourd, celui d'une cage que l'on ferme brutalement, se fit entendre non loin du cachot où elle se trouvait. Etait-ce là le signe qu'elle attendait ?

Par précaution, elle rabattit vivement la capuche de sa cape sur son visage et se renfonça dans le coin le plus obscur de sa prison.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, deux gardes encadrant un individu hirsute et peu commode, ouvrirent la porte composée de barreaux, et poussèrent sans ménagement leur prisonnier, sans un mot cette fois.

Curieuse, elle détailla son nouveau compagnon et, à en juger par sa petite taille, elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'un nain. Peuh, elle n'aimait pas les nains. Ils étaient aussi repoussants, grossiers et stupides que des ogres.

Si c'était cela son signe tant attendu, les Dieux pouvaient le mettre là où elle pensait très fort même si c'était peu digne d'une Dame.

Le nain, quant à lui, rumina dans une langue ancienne tout le mal qu'il pensait de ces traitres d'Elfes avant de s'asseoir devant l'entrée, tentant de déloger la porte de ses gonds.

Agacée par le tapage qu'il faisait, elle faillit lui dire d'arrêter son cirque mais se ravisa. Il n'était pas question pour elle d'entamer la moindre conversation avec ce rustre dépenaillé et mal coiffé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de vacarme à les rendre sourd, car apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été enfermé, la cage de leur prison se rouvrit et le nain fut embarqué menu-militari par les gardes.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement pour ses pauvres oreilles malmenées la jeune femme s'octroya le droit de fermer un œil quelques secondes. Un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien.

oO0Oo

Thorïn était furieux qu'on le traite de la sorte. N'était-il pas le fils de Thraïn lui même fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne… Qu'il n'était pas totalement encore, c'était un fait. Ce n'était pas ce petit roi d'elfes prétentieux qui allait couper court à ses projets de reconquête.

Ce fut avec un énorme plaisir qu'il avait remis Thranduil à sa place un peu plus tôt. Il préférait pourrir dans ces geôles plutôt que d'avoir à traiter avec cet imbécile dont la traitrise se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il espérait cependant trouver rapidement un moyen de sortir de là. Il se demanda un instant où était passé le Hobbit. Il n'avait pas été capturé avec eux et il espéra secrètement que le semi-homme puisse être celui qui les libèrerait car sinon…

En attendant, il se retrouva pour la seconde fois dans la prison où on l'avait emmené un peu plus tôt. Bien vite, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul, une créature semblait tapie dans l'obscurité et machinalement il porta la main à sa garde, pour trouver la place vide. Les elfes leurs avaient confisqués toutes leurs armes.

— Maudits soient-ils ! jura-t-il en Khuzdul, sa langue natale.

oO0Oo

Le nain avait remarqué sa présence. Tant pis, de toute façon, il était bien assez illusoire de croire qu'il ne l'aurait pas aperçue à un moment où à un autre tant leur prison était exiguë.

— Qui va là ? grogna le nain avec une certaine distance. Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous et déclinez votre identité.

Il faisait très sombre, pourtant, le bleu de ses yeux transperça l'obscurité pour se river là où elle se trouvait. Agacée d'être interpellée de la sorte, elle s'avança vers lui tout en repoussant sa capuche.

— Eh bien eh bien, nous voilà sommée par un bien étrange petit chef, se moqua t-elle, avisant de la stature droite et fière de son compagnon de cellule. Il n'était pas vilain à regarder pour un nain et elle sentit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui non plus.

 _Intéressant_ , songea t-elle pour elle même.

— Répondez immédiatement à ma question, femme ou qui que vous soyez ! jeta t-il froidement.

Thorïn n'aimait pas qu'on s'oppose à lui encore moins s'il s'agissait d'une simple créature.

En plus, il était arrogant et sûr de lui constata, avec un certain mécontentement, la jeune femme. Raison de plus pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

— Sincèrement très cher, vous ne voulez pas savoir qui je suis, lui répondit-elle tout aussi durement. Je ne suis rien qui vous intéresse, croyez-moi.

Thorïn fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi vindicative. Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui réponde sans poser de question. Surtout lorsqu'il employait ce ton qui n'appelait aucune récrimination.

Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds, tentant d'évaluer qui elle était et d'où elle pouvait venir. Ses oreilles étaient cachées par une longue chevelure aussi flamboyante que le coucher d'un soleil mais elle n'était pas un elfe. Malgré sa petite taille — elle ne devait pas faire plus de quelques centimètres que lui— ce n'était ni une naine, encore moins une hobbit comme leur maître cambrioleur. Qui était-elle donc ? D'où venait-elle et pourquoi était-elle enfermée dans un des cachots du roi des Elfes de la forêt de Mirkwood ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre tout aussi vertement, il fut interrompu par celui qu'il n'attendait plus ou peu : le hobbit !

— Vous ici, petit cambrioleur ! hurla au loin les voix de Kili et de Fili, c'était inespéré !

— Libérez-nous vite, lança un peu plus loin Dwalïn. Le grand Thorïn et sa compagnie ont une montagne à récupérer. On en a assez de croupir ici.

Un « chut » bien placé les fit taire temporairement tandis que des clefs ouvraient de façons fort bruyantes les cellules de ses compagnons avant d'arriver à la sienne. Sans un regard pour eux, inquiet d'être découvert, Bilbo Baggins pria fort pour que les gardes n'entendent rien.

En autant de temps qu'il fallait pour dire merci, toute la petite troupe fut bientôt libérée et Thorïn oublia temporairement sa compagne de cellule, trop occupé à suivre le semi-homme dans le dédale de la grotte où se trouvaient leurs cachots.

oO0Oo

Voilà donc le signe que j'ai attendu si longtemps dans ma prison de pierre, murmura doucement la jeune femme. L'arrivée des nains était une douce et étrange providence.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir accomplir sa destinée mais auparavant, elle allait devoir trouver une solution pour rester aux côtés du roi sans royaume. Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, lui-même fils du roi Thror, était bien décidé à récupérer ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Elle l'avait compris à son regard. Le regard d'un nain prêt à tout, que rien n'arrête. Ce n'était pas un hasard si leurs routes se croisaient ici et maintenant. Un sourire égaya son visage quand elle suivit le petit groupe un peu plus loin. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de se montrer.

Après 495 jours d'ennuis et de captivité, elle allait enfin pouvoir s'acquitter de sa tâche !

A Suivre


	2. La Mégère apprivoisée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, rating et genre : voir le premier chapitre (Prologue)
> 
> Relectrice : Lilou Black
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

**La Mégère apprivoisée**

_Thror, le roi des nains sous la montagne, regarda son or puis le dragon. Alors il sut que tout était perdu pour lui. Mais un jour, il reviendrait. Il reviendrait et reprendrait ce qui lui appartenait de plein droit._

oOoOo

Bilbo Baggins, hobbit de son état, en avait encore le tournis ! Cette évasion avait été tout sauf reposante. Après les Elfes et les Wargs, c'étaient les Orques qui avaient débarqué, créant certes une belle diversion pour eux mais ils avaient été tout de même près d'y passer tous autant qu'ils étaient.

A bout de souffle après toutes ces péripéties, il s'octroya le droit d'un court repos sur l'herbe en compagnie des autres nains. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis tout à l'heure, Thorïn et Balïn n'arrêtaient pas de tourner la tête en direction de l'ouest.

— Nous sommes suivis, avança Balïn.

— Je le crois fort aussi, grogna Thorïn. Qui que vous soyez, hurla t-il aux broussailles devant lui, il est grand temps de vous montrer !

Bilbo, ainsi que chaque nain présent, retinrent leur souffle dans l'attente de savoir ce qui allait sortir de derrière les buissons. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir une jeune créature pas plus grande que leur chef, aux longs cheveux aussi rouges qu'un soleil couchant, s'avancer vers eux, le pied alerte et le visage mutin.

Kili et Fili s'adressèrent un regard de connivence. Quant aux autres, ils fixèrent leur chef, attendant le verdict de leur prince.

— Ainsi vous avez eu le toupet de nous suivre jusqu'ici, jeta froidement Thorïn, bien décidé à ne rien laisser passer et surtout à la faire déguerpir le plus vite possible. Ils avaient une mission à mener.

—  _Ainsi_ , c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire ? avança effrontément l'inconnue. J'aurais préféré "comment avez-vous fait, belle créature, pour échapper à une bande d'orques sauvages et d'elfes en colères ?"

Elle arqua un sourcil, pleine d'ironie et de malice. La jeune femme sentait bien que son ton léger et plein de défi provoquerait inéluctablement la colère de son interlocuteur. Ce nain arrogant avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Néanmoins, peut-être ne devrait-elle pas trop l'agacer si elle voulait s'inclure dans leur petit groupe de maraudeurs en vadrouille.

— Oh, pardon, ne vous mettez pas en colère contre moi, messire  _le peut-être futur roi des nains_ …

Quelques toux bien senties se firent entendre et c'est le plus hargneux des nains, Dwalïn, qui lui répondit :

— Comment oses-tu, insignifiante petite créature, te moquer ainsi de notre chef ? Thorïn est amené à gouverner sous la montagne une fois que…

— Cela suffit, Dwalïn, coupa Thorïn en levant majestueusement sa main en l'air. En plus d'être laide, elle semble aussi peu encline à l'intelligence.

Aria dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas se précipiter sur l'arrogant petit prétentieux pour lui faire ravaler sa langue. Elle eut également des difficultés à contenir sa colère. C'était pourtant un mal nécessaire.

_Il va vraiment falloir que tu t'abstiennes de lui chercher des noises, sinon tu vas finir par te faire découvrir ma fille_ , se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement.

— J'ai compris, rétorqua-t-elle plus humblement. Je vous ai suivis en retrait grâce à un sort de dissimulation qui aurait parfaitement fonctionné sans votre perspicacité.

— Un sort de dissimulation, répéta Balïn, impressionné, êtes-vous sorcière ou magicienne ?

Voilà une excuse toute trouvée, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'y avait pas songé et après tout pourquoi pas. Ceux de sa race avait effectivement certains pouvoirs et…

— Je ne vois pas de bâton à votre main, et il me semblait qu'il n'existait que des magiciens, pas de magiciennes, argua froidement Thorïn, toujours méfiant. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous interdis de nous suivre. Vous êtes libre, passez-votre chemin. Nous n'avons que faire d'une mégère à nos côtés.

Sur ces mots, le nain lui tourna le dos et, d'un geste, il fit comprendre au reste de sa troupe qu'il était temps d'avancer.

Aria devait vite trouver une solution pour se faire accepter parmi eux.

— Attendez, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas une vraie magicienne comme ceux de votre peuple l'entendent, mais j'ai des pouvoirs… des pouvoirs qui vous seraient fort utiles !

Elle avait mis dans sa supplique toute l'assurance dont elle était capable car à dire vrai, elle commençait à penser qu'en se débarrassant d'eux, elle gagnerait du temps et pourrait avancer un peu plus vite. Cela dit, son acte ne passerait pas inaperçu et risquerait de la faire repérer, or ce n'était pas le moment pour cela.

Elle devait trouver un moyen de les accompagner dans leur quête jusqu'à Erebor.  _A tout prix._

Fermant les yeux, elle empoigna ses jupons et courut pour faire barrage avec son corps, face à Thorïn qui fut à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

— Poussez-vous immédiatement ! rugit-il, furieux qu'une simple humaine osât le défier ainsi.

— Non, je vous en prie, écoutez-moi, je peux vous être utile de bien des manières. Elle avait le souffle court, bataillant entre son devoir et l'envie qu'elle avait de tuer cet horripilant nain.

Tout deux se regardèrent en chien de faïence, chacun cherchant comment se débarrasser de l'autre. Ce furent Kili et Fili, les deux neveux de Thorïn, qui trouvèrent une solution.

— Pardonnez-moi, mon oncle, mais peut-être que cette créat… jeune femme, se reprit-il, sait faire la cuisine ?

— Kili a raison, appuya Fili, ça nous enlèverait une sacrée épine du pied si on pouvait avoir des repas un peu plus élaborés que ceux de Bombur. Non que les tiens ne soient pas bons, rétorqua t-il vivement à l'intention du plus gros nain du groupe.  
Ce dernier ne broncha pas, se contentant de se masser le ventre, pensant déjà à sa prochaine pitance.

Aria était sidérée. Elle leur proposait de monnayer ses pouvoirs, si maigres soient-ils, et ils pensaient à la cuisine ? Avait-elle une tête de cuisinière ? Elle faillit voir rouge pour de bon mais s'abstint du moindre commentaire à la vue de la mine songeuse de Thorïn. Le nain semblait peser le pour et le contre.

—Très bien, elle nous accompagne, mais au moindre retard ou au plus petit problème dont elle serait responsable, elle s'en va, décida-t-il.

En son for intérieur, Thorïn n'avait que faire d'un membre de plus mais il n'avait pas le cœur à laisser cette fille seule ainsi sur les routes. Si jamais il le pouvait, et à la moindre occasion, il se débarrasserait d'elle dans de meilleures conditions.

Kili et Fili, quant à eux semblaient ravis de la décision de leur oncle bien aimé.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent de concert vers la petite humaine avec un grand sourire qu'elle leur rendit avec une nouvelle idée en tête. Ces deux-là étaient plutôt mignons pour des nains et bien plus sympathiques que leur oncle. Si elle arrivait à se faire apprécier d'eux, alors peut-être que…

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par le hobbit qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de se remettre en route. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour trainer.

oOoOo

— Dites-moi, cher hobbit…, commença t-elle en s'arrêtant, cherchant son prénom…

— Bilbo, répondit-il, voyant qu'elle cherchait à savoir comment il s'appelait. On m'appelle Bilbo Baggins et je viens de la Comté.

— Eh bien enchantée, monsieur Bilbo Baggins de la Comté, moi c'est Aria, dit-elle en lui tendant la main qu'il serra de bon cœur. Je suis bien contente de vous avoir trouvés sur ma route vous tous, cria t-elle un peu fortement pour que tous les nains, surtout l'un d'entre eux, l'entende.

La route promettait d'être longue, pensa furieusement Thorïn. Cette femelle semblait vouloir attirer l'attention sur elle et ses pensées avec, alors que celles-ci étaient tournées vers son seul souhait : sa montagne et ce qu'il y avait dedans. Aria, quel drôle de prénom. Il semblait venir d'ailleurs. Ce n'était ni un nom humain ni un nom d'elfe, quoiqu'elle n'eût ni la taille ridiculement grande ni les vilaines oreilles en pointe caractéristiques de cette race.

Pendant ce temps, Fili et Kili ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder cette étrange personne qui discutait joyeusement avec leur maître cambrioleur. Hormis leur mère et quelques naines, ils n'avaient jamais vu de femme. Celle là était dotée de formes plutôt épanouies et auraient été franchement belle si elle avait eu un peu de barbe sur le visage. Fili tenta de l'imaginer avec une sublime tresse sur le menton et approuva ce qu'il voyait. Une tape sur la tête le fit redescendre sur terre. C'était Kili.

— Je sais à quoi tu penses mais n'essaie même pas.

— N'importe quoi, de toute façon, elle n'est pas de notre peuple et il lui manque un attribut important.

— Sans oublier que notre oncle n'a pas l'air de la porter en très grande estime, soupira Fili. Il trouvait ça dommage d'ailleurs. Hormis son but, Thorïn semblait imperméable à tout le reste, y compris la gentillesse.

Le reste de la journée de marche se passa de façon très calme, Thorïn avançant devant, tel un roi majestueux avec sa petite troupe qui le suivait derrière, fermée par les deux frères. Ils reluquaient en silence la jeune femme qui avançait doucement aux côtés du hobbit.

oOoOo

La nuit tomba rapidement et bien vite, le groupe dressa son camp dans un endroit qu'ils jugèrent sûr et tranquille. Sans se faire prier, Aria entama les préparatifs du dîner à venir.

Bombur, le plus énorme de leur petite tribu, la regardait faire, la bave aux lèvres. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas à préparer lui même leur pitance… L'idée ne le dérangeait guère, il était même curieux de voir ce que la fille allait leur faire de beau à manger. Sur ordre de Balïn et Gloïn, la jeune femme s'était mise en quête de leur préparer un repas digne de ce nom. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à rater son coup sous peine de se faire jeter sans état d'âme par  _le butor_  qui leur servait de leader. Un peu plus tôt, Fili et Kili, lui avait rapporté assez de gibier à préparer pour nourrir une meute entière de dragonnets. Elle savait qu'elle était douée pour la cuisine. Elle était impatiente de rabattre le caquet de monsieur «  _Sa seigneurie_ ».

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, tandis que les nains se goinfraient sans préambule, ni un regard pour leur cuisinière.

— C'est très bon mademoiselle Aria, répondit doucement Bilbo. Vous êtes très douée, assura-t-il, devant sa moue déconfite face aux ogres, pardon, aux nains qui continuaient à manger comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Cela lui coupa l'appétit. Elle qui était plutôt une bonne mangeuse d'habitude fut un peu triste de constater le manque de courtoisie de ses nouveaux compagnons, hormis le hobbit, bien sûr. Toutefois, Fili sembla se souvenir de son existence car il s'assit à ses côtés avec une bonne ration du ragout qu'elle avait mijoté une heure plus tôt pour eux.

— Tenez, jeune damoiselle. Vous devriez vous sustenter, vous aussi, la route de demain sera longue et vous risquez de ne pas supporter le voyage sinon.

— Merci, dit Aria en plissant les yeux. En temps normal, elle aurait remis vertement l'impudent à sa place mais elle se fit violence et c'est un avec un sourire qu'elle voulait sincère qu'elle récupéra finalement son bol dans les mains du jeune nain.

Fili était moins « beau » que son frère mais elle aima immédiatement l'aura de pure bienveillance et de bonté qui émanait de lui. Elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Un bon point pour lui. Kili, quant à lui, semblait ailleurs. Alors qu'elle terminait sa ration, elle s'aperçu que Thorïn l'observait du coin de l'œil, et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Ses yeux d'un bleu aussi tranchant que l'acier des dieux semblaient voir au-delà des apparences. Qui plus est, il éveillait en elle un véritable sentiment de malaise. Elle avait peur, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé et pire que tout, elle l'en détesta encore plus car elle savait d'où provenait cette peur purement féminine.  _Une faiblesse._

Bilbo comprenant que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait de minute en minute décida de rompre le silence en premier.

— Alors mademoiselle Aria, d'où venez-vous exactement ?

Thorïn ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux tandis que le hobbit formulait sa question. Il avait sorti sa pipe et s'amusait à faire d'énormes ronds de fumée avec après l'avoir allumée.

— C'est vrai cela, souffla-t-il, vous étiez prisonnière des elfes, c'est que vous aviez sans doute une quelconque importance à leurs yeux.

— Peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclairer, surenchérit Oïn qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

Quittant comme à regret le regard glacé de Thorïn, plus pesant que jamais, Aria baissa les yeux vers son bol qu'elle tourna lentement pour trouver quelque chose de convainquant à dire.

Depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait jamais été à sa place nulle part. Les femmes de son peuple se transformaient à la puberté, abandonnant pendant plusieurs jours leur apparence humaine pour revêtir celle de leur aura magique. Les Drakonnites étaient sensées être grandes et aussi majestueuses que les elfes, tandis qu'elle était petite et aussi gracieuse qu'une naine. On l'avait souvent moquée à ce sujet. Bien sur, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis mais certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais vraiment… Revenant au présent, elle se força néanmoins à répondre.

— Je suis une simple femme, une humaine qui a quelques pouvoirs bien utiles, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Elle releva les yeux et rencontra le regard méprisant de Thorïn. Se doutait-il qu'elle ne disait pas tout et qu'elle était bien loin de la vérité ?

— Vraiment, jeta-t-il sur un ton méfiant. Vous m'aviez l'air bien plus sûre de vous dans les geôles de ces traitres d'Elfes. Vous êtes étrange, Aria, simple femme. Etrange et encombrante. Il inspira fortement sur sa pipe avant de souffler de nouvelles volutes de fumée blanche. La jeune femme était comme hypnotisée par la force presque magnétique et animale qui se dégageait de lui. Encore une fois, ce triste constat la glaça.

Ah ! Si seulement elle pouvait lui montrer une infime partie de ses pouvoirs, il ferait moins le malin. En attendant, elle devait lui faire oublier la « prestance » de leur rencontre dans les cachots elfiques, quitte à se faire passer pour une pauvre fille sans défense… ou presque car le salaud serait capable de la jeter hors de sa compagnie si elle se montrait comme un fardeau.

Reprenant constance, elle reprit, évitant sa pique.

— Je suis une humaine, si cela vous plait de le savoir… ou pas, je m'en fiche, lui jeta-t-elle au visage le regardant elle aussi, droit dans les yeux et sans ciller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les Elfes m'ont capturée, cela dit, je leur dois une fière chandelle car les araignées sont coriaces dans cette forêt. Je me rendais vers les terres sauvages en direction de la montagne solitaire. Il y a un petit bourg que l'on appelle Lacville ou Bourg du Lac, cela dépend des régions. Je me rends là-bas, c'est très important pour moi.

Demi-vérité ou demi-mensonge certes, mais elle espérait que ces maigres informations passeraient.

Thorïn arqua un sourcil sans cesser de la dévisager. Elle commençait à se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce Prince, ce futur roi était assez intimidant pour un nain, et bien plus grand que la moyenne aussi.

— Heureusement que la providence vous a mis sur notre chemin alors, termina Kili qui la dévisageait avec un grand sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon surtout quand son frère soupira bruyamment derrière lui.

Après avoir terminé leur repas, les nains s'occupèrent du couchage et, pensant que personne ne la regardait faire, Aria se servit de sa magie pour nettoyer et ranger les bols. Elle n'aimait pas la saleté.

—Impressionnant, fit une voix grave qu'elle reconnu tout de suite au frisson qu'elle lui causa. Ainsi vous savez vraiment faire de la magie sans bâton, continua Thorïn.

Prise de court, Aria en resta sans voix. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Devait-elle seulement lui dire quoique ce soit ?

Secouant la tête, elle lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Il la rattrapa néanmoins et lui prit le bras sans ménagement.

— Votre insolence à mon égard commence à m'agacer prodigieusement, lui souffla-t-il durement au visage. Soit vous entrez dans les rangs, soit vous dégagez. Vous ne manquerez à personne.

— Même pas ma cuisine ? répondit-elle espiègle, tentant de désamorcer la colère du nain.

— Nous avions Bombur pour cela, ainsi que le Hobbit d'ailleurs, nous ne vous avons pas attendue et nous ne sommes pas morts de faim non plus.

— C'est vrai, Thorïn, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, mais je vous avoue que ces derniers jours ont été assez pénibles pour moi. Je sais bien que vous avez une importante mission à accomplir mais nos chemins allant dans la même direction pour un temps, je vous promets de faire le nécessaire pour être plus plaisante à vos yeux.

_Drakos_  tout puissant, elle avait réussi à dire cela sans trébucher sur les mots, comme si elle-même y croyait. Bien sûr qu'elle allait dans la même direction qu'eux. Elle allait même précisément au même endroit qu'eux. Thorïn la tuerait sur le champ s'il savait ce qu'elle allait y faire. Etrangement, cette idée lui déplut au-delà de la simple perspective de mourir. Elle ne connaissait pas ce nain depuis plus d'une journée et elle se sentait perdre tous ses moyens face à lui. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire nain. Ni un elfe et encore moins un homme de sa race.  _Un nain, bon sang de bois !_

— Allez dormir, Aria, finit-il par lui dire, demain nous devons reprendre la route pour Erebor.

Sans un regard vers elle, il s'éloigna du campement.

Plaquant un sourire sur son visage, elle retourna auprès de Fili qui lui avait préparé une couche de fortune. Brave Fili, elle pouvait apparemment compter sur lui.

Thorïn n'était pas parti très loin. Il voulait juste un peu de calme. Depuis leur évasion des geôles dans les grottes de Mirkwood, il était plus déterminé que jamais à retourner chez lui et à reprendre possession de l'Arkenstone. Ce n'était pas un elfe et encore moins une simple petite humaine qui allait l'arrêter.

Cette Aria l'intriguait. Une humaine assez petite qui aurait pu passer pour naine si elle avait eu une barbe et une corpulence un peu plus râblée. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas vers où ses pensées l'emmenaient. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les femmes dans son esprit. Pas pour le moment, et sans doute jamais. Il était bien conscient que pour assurer sa lignée, un ou deux rejetons auraient été pour le mieux mais il avait ses neveux et cela lui suffisait. Il revit sa longue chevelure, ses seins plantureux, ses lèvres pleines et il la détesta encore plus de l'emmener vers ces chemins de traverses. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter qu'elle les accompagne.

En revenant à leur campement, son humeur s'assombrit face au désolant spectacle qui l'y attendait. Cette petite peste dormait entre Fili et Kili. Balïn qui avait vu le prince revenir lui lança doucement :

— Ils voulaient la protéger, au cas où.

— Elle n'aurait jamais du venir avec nous, répondit sombrement Thorïn, avant de se mettre dans un coin pour tenter de trouver le sommeil à son tour.

_Non, elle n'aurait jamais du_. Ce sont sur ces dernières pensées qu'il s'endormit.

oOoOo

_La compagnie des nains n'était plus qu'à quelques jours du dénouement de leur quête. Thorïn, récupèrerait-il son royaume et le trésor qui allait avec ? Pourquoi la belle Aria tenait-elle tant que cela à les accompagner ? Que cache-t-elle exactement et quelles en seront les répercussions sur Thorïn et les nains ?_

A Suivre


	3. Soleil Rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, rating et genre : voir le premier chapitre (Prologue)
> 
> Relectrice : Lilou Black
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre revu et corrigé par mes soins et ceux de ma bêta. On y a apporté quelques améliorations. Dans l'ensemble, j'étais déjà assez satisfaite de la première mouture de ce chapitre. Une chose est sûr, c'est que Aria est comme le temps ;) J'aime beaucoup ses réparties avec Thorïn. J'avais oublié à quels points ils étaient à couteaux tirés dans ce début d'histoire. Quant à Thranduil, il n'a rien à voir avec le Thranduil de mon autre fic "Une Quête Ratée". Celui ci est plus sombre, plus tortueux et un peu fou aussi. C'était l'impression qui s'en dégageait dans le 2eme opus de la saga et j'avais beaucoup apprécié la prestation de Lee Pace dans le rôle.

**Chapitre 2**

**Soleil Rouge**

_L'attirance que les Elfes éprouvent pour les Drakons est aussi puissante que la peur qu'ils en ont. Alors que les Elfes vivent dans la lumière, les Drakons préfèrent l'ombre des roches volcanique d'où ils tirent leur force et leur savoir._

_Lorsque le dragon Smaug s'en prit à la Montagne Solitaire, Thranduil, le grand seigneur des elfes de la Forêt Noire, sut qu'il ne pourrait éviter le massacre. La folie du roi Thror avait mené les nains d'Erebor à leur perte. C'était ainsi, il ne voulait ni ne pouvait rien y faire._

_Cependant, il n'avait pas vu venir l'extinction quasi totale du peuple des Drakons. La disparition de cette espèce fut une terrible perte pour les montagnes de la Terre du Milieu. La désolation causée par Smaug s'étendait au delà d'Erebor… bien au delà, sans que personne ne puisse rien y changer._

oOoOo

171 ans plus tard

Le roi Thranduil regardait, les sourcils froncés, le cachot vide où il avait enfermé ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. L'un des plus beaux trésors qui soit à son sens en Terre du Milieu. L'obtenir avait été la chose la plus aisée qu'il n'eut jamais à faire. Sa surprise avait été des plus grandes et des plus délectables. Il l'avait alors choyée, avait pris soin d'elle comme seul un roi Elfique savait le faire. Jamais il ne la laisserait repartir pensait-il alors, il y veillerait. Pourtant, en ce jour sombre, elle avait échappé à sa vigilance et s'était volatilisée.

Il l'avait perdue. Elle était partie… envolée au nez et à la barbe de ses soldats.

Derrière lui, un garde mal assuré attendait la sentence.

— Alors, dit Thranduil d'une voix lisse, vous aviez enfermé un de ces nains avec elle ?

— Nous n'avons pas pensé sur le coup que cela poserait problème, votre Majesté, s'inclina le garde prêt à recevoir le châtiment qu'il méritait.

— Non, effectivement, ça n'aurait pas du, dit posément Thranduil. Vous venez juste de me faire perdre un temps très précieux, sans parler de ce que ce cachot enfermait.

Un jour indéniablement funeste pour le roi des Elfes.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Thranduil repartit en direction de ses appartements privés, laissant la vie sauve au soldat. Ce dernier soupira, comprenant qu'il avait été à un cheveu de voir passer la mort.

Une fois totalement seul, le seigneur des Elfes se mit à réfléchir dans l'espoir de trouver une solution pour la récupérer. Ariana était un joyau inestimable qui valait cent fois l'Arkenstone à elle toute seule. Ces idiots de nains ne savaient même pas sur quoi ils venaient de tomber. Quand bien même l'auraient-ils su, se dit-il, ils l'auraient sans doute massacrée sans plus de cérémonie. Les nains haïssaient son peuple au plus haut point malgré un appétit assez similaire pour les pierres précieuses. Mais qui ne les aimait pas ? Lui-même en était friand et pourtant, il n'était ni un nain ni un Drakonnite. Par ailleurs, il y avait cette parure qui avait appartenu à sa défunte épouse et qui se retrouvait dans cette maudite montagne, sans espoir de retour. Enfin… pour le moment.

— Père, nous les avons perdus, Tauriel et moi, dit la voix de son fils qui venait d'entrer sans bruit dans la pièce.

La course poursuite sur la rivière avec les nains et les orques avait été aussi fastidieuse que revigorante. Les elfes adoraient chasser ces monstres.

— Je sais, Legolas, répondit Thranduil sans se retourner. Si ce n'est pas nous, ce sont les orques qui les retrouveront. Malheureusement, les nains ont emmené avec eux quelque chose que nous gardions jalousement.

Au ton de la voix de son père, Legolas n'eut aucun mal à deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

— Ariana, répondit simplement Legolas. Mais comment ont-ils fait ? N'était-elle pas dans ses appartements ?

Thranduil se retourna pour faire face à son fils. Legolas ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère malgré ses cheveux blonds. Il avait hérité de son doux caractère. Trop doux au goût du roi des Elfes, malheureusement.

— Ariana a refusé de se montrer coopérative, aussi l'avons-nous enfermée dans un de nos cachots.

Le monarque marqua une courte pause, soupirant avec une certaine lassitude. — Or il se trouve qu'elle s'est enfuie en même temps que ces maudits nains. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit mêlée à leur groupe.

Chose inacceptable pour Thranduil.

— Mais pourquoi ? voulut savoir Legolas qui ne comprenait pas le désir que la jeune fille avait eu de s'enfuir. N'était-elle pas leur invitée ? Et pourquoi son père avait-il eu besoin de la faire arrêter ? Il ne comprenait rien.

— Pourquoi avez-vous cru nécessaire de l'enfermer ? reprit-il la mine circonspecte.

— Elle n'était pas raisonnable avec nous, souffla doucement le roi.

— Raisonnable ? s'exclama son fils, ne comprenant toujours pas.

— Tu peux disposer, Legolas, répondit finalement son père, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre.

Legolas admirait son père plus que tout mais il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec le roi qu'il était. Ce dernier était de plus en plus obnubilé par la beauté et les apparats la force et le pouvoir. Ariana était l'une des dernières, sinon la dernière Drakonnite vivant en Terre du Milieu. La seule princesse survivante de ce peuple voué à disparaître à jamais, devenant ainsi aussi précieuse que les trésors qu'ils étaient censés garder.

Thranduil avait été prêt à lui offrir une vie de quiétude et de douceur au sein de son royaume. Une sorte de cage dorée, en échange de quoi elle aurait du vouer sa vie, ses pouvoirs, et son sang au royaume de son père. Non pas que Thranduil soit sensible à ses charmes, loin de là, le seigneur de Mirkwood n'était sensible qu'à lui-même. La princesse Ariana ne ressemblait en rien à un elfe mais ses pouvoirs, eux, étaient immenses et cela valait bien un petit sacrifice de la part du grand seigneur de la Forêt Noire.

Legolas savait tout cela et, même s'il était loin d'avoir son mot à dire dans les décisions de son père, il n'était pas d'accord pour autant. Avec Ariana, il avait l'assurance de devenir l'un des plus grands maîtres de la Terre du Milieu. L'intrépide princesse représentait un peu cet anneau unique qui avait été la force et la perte du seigneur des ténèbres,  _Sauron_. A cette évocation, un frisson de dégout parcourut l'échine de l'elfe.

Malgré tout, il devait obéir à son père. Si seulement il pouvait lui faire entendre raison au moins une fois.

Ses pensés se tournèrent alors vers Tauriel. Il avait nourri bien des certitudes à son égard, attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide à le voir comme il la voyait elle. La guerrière qu'elle était n'en restait pas moins une femme avec un cœur plus tendre qu'on n'aurait pu le croire. Il savait qu'elle voulait venir en aide à ces nains qui avaient croisé leur chemin dans la forêt et qui s'étaient échappés de leurs geôles. Le plus jeune et le mieux fait de sa personne avait, semble t-il, éveillé en elle quelque chose de plus profond. Etrangement, Legolas avait alors été plus dégouté par le fait que ce soit un nain que la confirmation que Tauriel ne le voyait pas autrement que comme un ami, voire un frère.

Tandis qu'il regagnait, la mine préoccupée, ses propres quartiers, il croisa justement l'elfe de ses pensées. Elle semblait soucieuse et… étrangement armée pour quelqu'un qui rentrait à peine. Alors il comprit.

— Tu y retournes Tauriel ?! lui demanda t-il bien qu'il soit déjà certain de la réponse.

— Je suis navrée, Legolas, mais je le dois. Au fond de moi, je sais que je dois le faire.

Sans un mot de plus, elle replaça de nouvelles flèches dans son carquois et partit en direction de la montagne solitaire.

Avec un soupir résigné, Legolas décida de la suivre. Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait la laisser seule.

Mais pour un nain ? Que ceux de Valinor lui en soient témoins, Tauriel était-elle tombée sur la tête ?! Si son père l'apprenait, c'en serait fini d'elle, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que jamais ce genre de nouvelle n'agréerait à leur souverain.

oOoOo

_Aria volait dans les cieux ! Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'air et le vent. Le souffle de ce dernier sur son visage lui procura une sensation de bien-être qu'elle n'avait jamais connue jusqu'à maintenant. Elle parcourait la grande prairie jouxtant le lieu où la compagnie des nains avait fait son campement pour la nuit._

_Tandis qu'elle profitait de sa liberté retrouvée, à l'heure où le soleil s'apprêtait à s'élever dans le ciel gris, son sixième sens lui hurla qu'un danger imminent la guettait. Elle vit au loin quelques taches suspectes qui s'avérèrent être…_

_Par tous les Drakons de la Terre du Milieu, non… des orques ?!_

La jeune femme se réveilla d'un coup et hurla à la ronde :

— Les orques ! Ils arrivent ! Ils nous on retrouvés !

Sans se faire prier et, habitués à démarrer au quart de tour, les nains se levèrent tous d'un coup, prêt à en découdre mais…

— Nous n'avons pas d'armes ?! s'alarma Gloïn qui venait de mettre la main à sa ceinture vide.

— Il va nous falloir prendre la fuite alors ? questionna Dori que cette seule idée révulsait autant qu'elle lui plaisait.

— Hors de question, grogna Dwalïn, le plus imposant de la bande après Thorïn.

Aria chercha justement des yeux leur chef et l'aperçut en grand conciliabule muet avec Balïn. Avec un soupir, elle remonta ses jupons, prête à se mettre à courir et leur cria d'une voix encore plus stridente :

— Mais fuyez, pauvres fous ! Vous voulez finir entre leurs mains ou quoi ?

Les nains ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois.

— Il est bien dommage que Gandalf ne soit pas là pour nous aider, gémit Bilbo que cette aventure fatiguait de plus en plus.

— S'il était là, continua Thorïn mais il ne l'est pas, alors taisez-vous un peu !

Aria leva les yeux au ciel.  _Non mais sérieusement ?!_  Etait-ce vraiment le moment de compter les absents ?

Sans se faire prier, toute la petite troupe décampa avant que l'ennemi ne soit sur eux.

Un peu plus loin, leur course effrénée les mena dans une grotte assez profonde où tous s'engouffrèrent, espérant que les orques continueraient tout droit sans chercher par ici.

Thorïn n'aimait pas fuir mais les elfes leur avaient confisqué toutes leurs armes. Saletés de bestioles aux oreilles pointues. Cherchant une solution, il s'aperçut que l'humaine parlait tout bas dans sa barbe…qu'elle ne possédait pas. Elle avait l'air très concentrée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, l'humaine ? Ce n'est pas le moment de parler toute seule.

— Mais taisez-vous donc, lui intima-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui. Elle devait rester concentrée et ce nain ne l'aidait pas.

En réalité, Aria, récitait une formule magique dans l'espoir de faire diversion en créant de fausses créatures volantes dans le ciel. Elle ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis très longtemps et pria par la même occasion pour que cela fonctionne. Il faut dire qu'elle était un peu rouillée à ce niveau-là.

Tous les nains, y compris Bilbo, avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, s'attendant sans doute à un miracle de sa part. Peut-être pourrait-elle leur être un peu utile malgré tout, quoiqu'en dise l'autre  _Seigneurie_  de pacotille. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, elle entendit enfin le bruit salvateur de faux  _Crebains_  du Pays de  _Dun_. De grandes corneilles au plumage noir fondirent sans pitié sur les orques un peu plus loin en contrebas.

— Damoiselle Aria, s'exclama Fili, les yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur, vous venez de nous sauver la vie ! Vous êtes une véritable magicienne… Comme Gandalf, ajouta t-il fier de sa comparaison.

— Pour sûr, acquiesça vivement Kili qui ne voulait pas être en reste lui non plus, après tout, n'était-il pas le beau-parleur de la famille ?

La jeune femme, que ces compliments atteignaient à peine tant la peur de se faire prendre avait été grande, put enfin soupirer de soulagement. Grâce à cette aide inopinée, le groupe allait enfin pouvoir repartir et décamper de cet endroit de malheur.

Avisant un œil vers Thorïn, elle comprit que son petit tour ne l'avait pas impressionné le moins du monde. Elle aurait du le transformer en cochon sauvage au lieu de lui sauver la vie, à cet âne mal embouché !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent enfin reprendre leur voyage qui ne dura pas plus d'une journée entière. Finalement, ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un petit hameau où se trouvait une vieille auberge quelque peu délabrée. Fatigués, harassés, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. De toute façon et d'après Balïn, ils n'étaient plus très loin du but final de leur mission.

A une demi-journée de marche, les renseigna-t-on, se trouvait un lac qui les emmènerait directement au village surplombant Erebor. Dans des temps plus anciens, on pouvait aussi compter sur l'opulente cité de Dale, mais elle avait été détruite bien longtemps auparavant par le dragon Smaug. Aujourd'hui s'élevaient sur les eaux boueuses des petites maisons sur pilotis, entourées par le long lac d'Esgaroth, seul vestige d'une désolation qui s'étirait sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Le cœur d'Aria se serra d'amertume à cette évocation. Jamais son peuple n'avait voulu cela.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que la jeune femme avait rejoint la fière compagnie des nains de la lignée de Durïn mais malheureusement, sa relation avec leur chef, le futur roi d'Erebor, restait des plus tendues. Le nain semblait mépriser ouvertement sa présence. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait tout fait pour être plus plaisante à son égard, prenant sur elle les paroles dures qu'il avait à son encontre. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur le soutien indéfectible du hobbit Bilbo et de Fili. Ce dernier se montrait toujours courtois et charmant avec elle. Aria ne l'en apprécia que davantage. Kili, quant à lui, remarqua t-elle, semblait se renfermer de plus en plus sur lui même au fil des heures qui passaient.

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où se trouvait la troupe de Thorïn, la route de Tauriel et de Legolas croisa celle des orques déroutés un peu plus tôt par l'illusion d'Aria.

Les deux elfes, en guerriers aguerris, décochèrent flèche sur flèche, sans sommation, montrant une agilité peu commune qui déstabilisa bien vite leurs ennemis. Tauriel était plus décidée que jamais à retrouver la trace des nains et surtout celle du plus jeune, celui qu'on appelait Kili. Elle avait un mauvais pré-sentiment à son encontre. Et elle éprouvait aussi quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas nommer.

— Legolas, je crois qu'ils sont partis vers l'Est, jeta t-elle essoufflée.

— Etrange ! s'exclama-t-il, ils sont censés se diriger vers Erebor. Pourquoi rebrousser chemin ?

Il ne tarda pas à comprendre. Ils avaient du se retrouver confrontés eux aussi aux Orques et l'un d'entre eux avait du avoir l'idée d'une diversion. Oui mais comment ? À moins que…

— Ariana, dit songeusement Legolas. Elle avait du les aider à s'échapper. Il n'avait jamais vraiment mesuré l'étendue des pouvoirs Drakonnites mais d'après le peu que son père avait bien voulu lui dire, ils étaient assez impressionnants.

— Que faisons-nous alors ? demanda Tauriel plus pressée que jamais.

Son compagnon la regarda droit dans les yeux, comprenant son impatience.

— Continuons vers Erebor !

oOoOo

_Non loin du bourg du Lac à l'auberge des Cinq Perches_

— Ah ! désolé mes p'tits messieurs, leur apprit l'aubergiste, mais il ne reste plus que deux chambres de libres. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez dormir dans l'écurie sinon, vu le nombre de bêtes qu'ils nous restent, y aura bien assez de place pour des p'tites personnes comme vous.

Les nains se consultèrent avant d'acquiescer.

— Ca nous va, mais nous prenons aussi les deux chambres, décida Fili. L'une pour Thorïn et l'autre pour la damoiselle qui nous accompagne.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, tenta vainement Aria qui avait vu le regard noir que lui avait lancé Thorïn, je peux dormir avec les autres.

Même si au fond, elle aurait rêvé d'avoir un lit douillet et un peu d'eau chaude pour se débarrasser de toute la crasse accumulée au cours de ces derniers jours, elle était prête à faire ce sacrifice pourvu que cette imposture de roi cesse de la regarder de cette manière.

— Non, Fili a raison, reprit Bilbo, ça vous fera du bien. En tant que hobbit, nous ne sommes pas habitués nous non plus à…

Aria adressa alors à Bilbo son sourire le plus éclatant et ce dernier, ébloui, n'arriva jamais jusqu'au bout de sa phrase.

— Heureusement que je vous ai, vous — Aria accentua bien sur le vous destiné à Bilbo — pour prendre soin de moi, cher Bilbo, s'enthousiasma t-elle sincèrement.

Toute contente, elle se tourna vers Fili :

— Et vous aussi Fili. Vous êtes tellement adorable avec moi. Elle se pencha alors et lui embrassa doucement la joue avant de faire de même avec Bilbo. Le nain et le hobbit, devenus aussi rouges qu'une tomate, ne purent que balbutier des phrases sans aucuns sens.

Thorïn, qui n'avait rien raté de cette scène mielleuse au possible, grogna de mécontentement. Pour qui se prenait cette petite péronnelle pour aller séduire ainsi SON Maître Cambrioleur et SON neveu ?

— Ce n'est pas en jouant votre petit comédie, l'humaine, que vous me ferez changer d'avis sur ce que je pense de vous. Et n'allez pas séduire mon neveu, de toute façon vous n'avez aucun charme.

— Mais mon oncle ! protesta vivement Fili.

— Laissez tomber Fili, susurra Aria qui avait une furieuse envie d'arracher la peau de _ce petit chef de rien du tout_ , par petits bouts, lentement, très lentement même et après elle irait le faire griller à la broche. Je crois que c'est la jalousie qui fait parler votre oncle.

— Moi, jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? s'étrangla Thorïn. De vous peut-être ?

— Et si vous montiez voir vos chambres, proposa Bilbo à Aria et Thorïn qui allaient vraisemblablement en venir aux mains d'ici quelques minutes vu comme l'air crépitait d'électricité autour d'eux. C'était impressionnant.

Aria fut la première à abandonner et soupira lourdement. Ce petit bout d'homme était vraiment très sympathique et on sentait que lui aussi voulait faire ses preuves auprès de Thorïn. Il avait bien sûr signé un contrat et il était prêt à le remplir même au mépris de son débiteur. Quel manque de savoir vivre de la part de ce prince nain quand même !

Trop heureuse de leur échapper quelques instants, elle alla se débarbouiller dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée avant d'aller souper. Elle prendrait son bain un peu plus tard. L'aubergiste avait eu la gentillesse de mettre un tube à leur disposition dans la pièce qui servit de salle d'eau, attenante aux deux chambres qui étaient voisines. Bien sûr, la gentillesse du vieux monsieur n'était pas gratuite et lorsqu'elle repensa aux peu de considérations qu'avait eu l'autre  _Seigneurie de pacotille_  à son égard, elle avait failli voir rouge mais ce n'était pas le moment de mettre le feu au seul toit qu'ils auraient au-dessus de leur tête avant longtemps. Il n'empêchait que c'était elle qui avait tout déboursé car eux, bien évidemment, avaient les poches presque vides. Les elfes leur avait tout pris lors de leur captivité à Mirkwood.

— Ce Thorïn Oakenshield n'est qu'un gros porc sans savoir vivre, rumina-t-elle tout haut, en sortant de sa chambre tout en claquant bruyamment la porte.

— Ce gros porc, comme vous dites, ne vous a pas forcé à venir avec nous, dit une voix bien trop rauque, bien trop reconnaissable à son goût.

Aria soupira mais ne lui fit ni le plaisir de se retourner ni celui de lui répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle partit à grandes enjambées vers la salle commune, sous le regard noir du  _gros porc_  en question. En bas des escaliers, elle croisa Fili qui semblait l'attendre. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle à manger, laissant Thorïn derrière eux qui les observait, le visage fermé.

oOoOo

Alors que le souper se terminait tranquillement, Thorïn se sentait aussi excité et pressé que… contrarié. La fin de leur mission se rapprochait de plus en plus. Bientôt, il allait enfin reconquérir le royaume de ses ancêtres. Enfin il allait reprendre possession de l'Arkenstone et de la Montagne Solitaire. Plus il s'en approchait et plus il lui semblait entendre les appels impérieux de la pierre.

Il ferma les yeux sous le coup de l'émotion. Bientôt, Erebor retrouverait sa prestance d'antan. Il en tremblait de désir contenu. Il pouvait donc bien supporter la présence inopportune de cette petite humaine. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se coller contre Fili pendant tout le repas et ce dernier n'y avait vu aucune objection, bien au contraire. Quel idiot. Il ne comprenait pas son neveu. Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle le faisait exprès pour l'énerver lui ? Sans un mot, il la vit quitter la table, jouant de ses charmes et de ses sourires qu'elle dispensait aux autres aussi facilement qu'elle lui réservait ses piques et ses phrases acides. Mais peu lui importait l'attitude de cette femelle, il était bien trop proche de son but pour se soucier d'elle. Erebor, son royaume ! C'est tout ce qui importait.

Il ne tarda pas à quitter la compagnie des siens à son tour pour se diriger à l'étage. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui serait bénéfique. Il fallait qu'il soit en forme quand il reprendrait possession de ses biens. Si seulement son père et son grand-père pouvaient le voir à ce moment-là… Il lui tardait que cela arrive.

Tout à ses délicieuses pensées, il ouvrit la porte qu'il pensait être celle de sa chambre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une vision pour le moins surprenante et presque irréelle.

oOoOo

Aria avait quitté la salle un peu plus tôt, laissant la compagnie deviser joyeusement sur les prochains jours. Elle était éreintée et ne rêvait que du bon bain chaud qui l'attendait en haut.

Ce dernier lui fit un bien fou et c'est à la fois alanguie et détendue qu'elle s'allongea nue sur son lit douillet. Les draps frais sur son corps chaud lui prodiguèrent la plus délicieuses des sensations. Elle avait toujours été très sensuelle mais il en avait toujours été ainsi pour tous ceux de son peuple. La sensualité chez les Drakons n'avait jamais été un sujet tabou, encore moins le sexe, ce qui pouvait sembler contradictoire vu le peu de naissance que son peuple avait compté ces derniers millénaires. Elle était par contre étonnée de fantasmer sur un nain. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il avait beau être arrogant et détestable en tout point, elle était attirée par sa prestance et son aura de puissance. Elle avait toujours aimé les belles choses qui brillent et, même si Thorïn Oakenshield était loin d'être une belle chose qui brille, il éveillait en elle des pensées passablement interdites et gênantes selon sa propre morale. Malheureusement son cerveau et son corps étaient loin de trouver cela interdit ou bien encore gênant et stimulèrent une zone au milieu de son ventre qui finit par enflammer totalement ses sens. Il avait beau être un nain, il n'en restait pas moins majestueux et terriblement tentant. Si seulement ils avaient pu se rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour qu'il soit tout à elle. Etait-il aussi rude et brutal en amour qu'au combat et dans la vie ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en imaginant la scène et soupira d'aise face aux images que son cerveau lui envoyait. Rassurée de ne pas être découverte, elle passa doucement la main sur son pubis avant de respirer doucement pour totalement fondre dans l'oubli du désir que ce maudit nain lui inspirait.

oOoOo

Comprenant qu'il venait de découvrir une scène qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais du voir, Thorïn referma la porte, rassuré que la fille ne l'ait pas entendu, tout occupée qu'elle était à ses affaires.

Loin d'être choqué, la vision du corps nu de cette petite humaine l'enflamma presque aussi bien que la vision de lui-même sur le trône d'Erebor. Pestant contre cette dangereuse faiblesse, il claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. Cette petite peste n'était même pas de son peuple. Il ne devrait pas s'intéresser à elle. Elle ne faisait que lui embrouiller l'esprit comme elle embrouillait celui de Fili. Dès le début, il avait su que leur rencontre ne causerait que des ennuis.

Fort de cette pensée, il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Dès que ses paupières se baissèrent, son traitre d'esprit lui envoya tantôt des images d'Erebor tantôt des images d'Aria, totalement nue et à sa merci.

Non, il aurait du lui dire NON.

oOoOo

_Voilà une reconquête qui s'annonçait fort mal ou tout du moins assez périlleuse pour la compagnie des nains. Les raisons du corps et du cœur peuvent parfois être bien traitres aux ambitions de l'esprit. Si le prince nain avait su ce que cela lui en coûterait…_

A Suivre


	4. Une Magie Confuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, rating et genre : voir le premier chapitre (Prologue)
> 
> Relectrice : Lilou Black
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Voici le troisième chapitre. Ça commence à se préciser et le voyage s'en retrouve un peu plus mouvementé. Thorïn est toujours aussi "sympathique" avec Aria qui heureusement ne se laisse pas faire.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

**Une Magie Confuse**

_Smaug regardait la jeune princesse et sentit l'aiguillon d'un désir souverain lui transpercer le corps. Un jour elle serait sienne, et alors il pourrait lui faire subir tous les outrages possibles, toutes ces choses qu'il s'amusait à lui susurrer à l'oreille quand il la croisait seule dans les couloirs du palais de son père. Il la voulait d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, bien au contraire : elle se défendait et n'hésitait pas à cracher son venin dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Un joyau brut qu'il prendrait plaisir à détruire à petit feu. Il la soumettrait et bientôt elle se prosternerait devant lui._

_Toutefois, ce que Smaug aimait par-dessus tout, bien plus qu'une princesse soumise, c'était les trésors des nains; l'or était sa force et sa faiblesse._

_Quand son roi mourant le somma de récupérer et de protéger de ce peuple primitif le cœur de leur montagne, il vit là l'occasion qu'il n'attendait plus : devenir son propre roi sur sa propre montagne d'or._

_La désolation qu'il causa s'étendit au delà du royaume des nains, d'Erebor ou de la cité des hommes, Dale cela détruisit son propre peuple, mais Smaug n'en avait cure car tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était se repaitre de son immense trésor._

_Alors, il en oublia tout, tout sauf ce qui n'était pas à lui._

oOoOo

— Non, on ne peut se permettre de trainasser une journée de plus, maître Cambrioleur, réprimanda gentiment Balïn. Le temps nous est compté si nous voulons arriver à temps pour trouver l'autre porte, celle cachée sur la Montagne Solitaire.

Aria, qui passait par là, sourit doucement devant la mine déconfite de ce pauvre Bilbo. Non, bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps dans cette auberge et ils s'y étaient déjà bien trop attardés compte tenu du temps qu'il leur restait. Il n'empêchait que cette nuit avait été une bénédiction. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé. Un bon bain doublé d'un peu de tranquillité, c'était son remède préféré.

Quand elle fut arrivée au bas des escaliers, elle constata que toute la compagnie était déjà debout, y compris Thorïn qui semblait de fort méchante humeur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Allons bon, l'avait-elle déjà vu sourire ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Assurément non.

— J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposée ? lui lança-t-il hargneusement quand elle arriva à ses côtés, car nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Il nous faut reprendre la route immédiatement.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il lui tourna le dos et sortit dans la cour de l'auberge.

— Merci oui, vous de même, et pas de problème, évidemment, marmonna la jeune femme, sa bonne humeur presque envolée devant la mine revêche du nain.

Les autres la regardèrent, perplexes. Que s'était-il passé au juste ? Pourquoi Thorïn semblait-il à ce point remonté contre la petite humaine ?

— Heu, Thorïn, avança Bofur qui venait de rejoindre ce dernier dehors, et notre petit déjeuner ?

— Nous n'avons pas le temps. Il nous faut avancer ! entendirent-ils clairement Thorïn dire à leur compagnon.

Chacun se rendit alors dans la salle à manger pour y chiper ce qu'il pouvait sur la table couverte du déjeuner qu'ils devaient malheureusement sauter.

— Il n'a pas tort, vous savez, soupira Aria, il nous faut avancer plus vite si nous voulons arriver à destination à temps.

— A destination ? reprit Thorïn, parce que vous pensez sérieusement nous suivre jusqu'au bout de notre périple ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Aria, les mains sur les hanches. N'avaient-ils déjà pas abordé ce sujet au moins… mille fois ?!

Balïn les regarda tout les deux d'un air soucieux avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que cela à aller jusqu'à Erebor avec nous, Dame Aria ? Nous pensions qu'une fois arrivés au Bourg-du-Lac, nos routes se sépareraient. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

_Voilà une bonne question_ , songea t-elle avec agacement.

Thorïn la scruta attentivement, attendant une réponse… tout comme chaque nain présent. Seul Bilbo semblait un peu embarrassé. Aria savait que lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné par le passé, aussi elle comprit son malaise. Cela étant, il avait signé un contrat le liant aux nains et par ailleurs, il avait sauvé Thorïn de son ennemi le plus mortel, un certain Azog. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait entendu dire.

Sa présence non désirée faisait donc d'elle une cible idéale et ça ne semblait pas près de s'arranger. Quoique, ne les avait-elle justement pas sauvés des orques et de leurs wargs la veille?

— Eh bien, commença la jeune fille, cherchant ses mots avec soin pour ne pas dire de bêtise et le froisser par inadvertance, je dois avouer que ces quelques jours en votre compagnie m'ont donné envie de vous aider. Sincèrement, insista-t-elle un peut trop rapidement lorsqu'elle vit que Thorïn semblait sceptique. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas grâce à lui ni à sa charmante attitude… Cependant, elle avait appris à connaître un peu mieux les autres et devait reconnaître qu'elle admirait et appréciait leur incroyable et indéfectible fidélité envers celui qu'ils voyaient comme leur chef et futur roi. Enfin, elle devait aussi admettre que le nain ne la laissait pas de marbre. Bien au contraire, lui seul avait réussi à allumer cette flamme qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter de brûler. C'était dur de le haïr et de le désirer en même temps, vraiment très dur et incroyablement perturbant.

Reportant son attention sur l'objet de ses désirs les plus fous, elle faillit hurler de dépit. Il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à lui montrer le peu d'importance qu'il lui vouait. Saleté de nain sans cœur ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se sente attirée, entre tous, par ce maudit Thorïn Oakenshield ?!

Prenant sur elle pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans, le gifler une bonne dizaine de fois et surtout, surtout pour ne pas lui faire sentir  _les flammes_  qui la consumaient depuis des jours… si ce n'était depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle se planta devant lui, les bras croisés.

— Mr Thorïn Oakenshield, je souhaite plus que tout au monde vous aider à pénétrer dans cette montagne.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un très grand sourire puis elle leva son regard vers son visage sévère.

— Cependant, rectifia-t-elle, je ne le fais pas pour vous. Je le fais pour votre compagnie qui semble attacher une si grande importance à votre quête. J'admire la loyauté qu'ils vous témoignent, termina-t-elle.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Il la fixa sans ciller et une étrange émotion lui étreignit la poitrine. Aria sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. A la vérité, elle était sincère et souhaitait l'aider de tout cœur. Mais l'aider en quoi ? Récupérer son royaume ? Cacher loin de lui la pierre maudite qui semblait avoir fait perdre l'esprit à ses ancêtres ? Une pierre qu'elle était censée reprendre et mettre en un lieu aussi sûr que l'était son propre cœur ? Venger son peuple ?

Tout deux restèrent plantés là jusqu'à ce que Thorïn rompe cet étrange lien qui s'était tissé entre eux l'espace de quelques secondes.

— Qu'en pensez-vous, maître Cambrioleur ? demanda-t-il subitement au hobbit, sans cesser de la dévisager, elle. L'humaine doit-elle nous accompagner jusqu'au bout ?

— Eh bien je pense, avança timidement Bilbo qui ne savait franchement pas quoi dire mais qui ne voulait pas faire de tort à la jeune humaine, que Dame Aria pourrait nous être utile. Vraiment.

— Vraiment ? questionna Thorïn, dubitatif. Si c'est le cas, alors c'est Aria qui affrontera avec vous le dragon. Peut-être pourra-t-elle faire diversion en offrant sa vie au monstre, s'il est encore vivant, tandis que vous retrouverez mon bien ?

Aria leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi cruel avec elle ? Que lui avait-elle fait pour mériter autant de  _désamour_?

— S'il vous fait plaisir que ma vie soit sacrifiée pour votre bon vouloir, je veux bien, lança-t-elle, à bout de patience, mais je vous préviens, il paraît que je suis difficile à tuer, prévint-elle avant de lui emboiter le pas.

La discussion était close.

Elle avait envie de hurler, de frapper et de pleurer de rage en même temps. Ce nain ne lui ferait-il donc jamais confiance ?

Tandis que les battements de son cœur se calmaient progressivement, elle alla retrouver Fili et Kili qui étaient restés en retrait. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le petit frère de Fili. Kili avait une mine de papier mâché et, quand elle fut à leurs côtés, elle s'aperçut qu'il souffrait terriblement.

— Par tous les orques de l'enfer ! s'écria Aria, inquiète, mais que vous arrive-t-il, Kili ?

Elle voulut lui attraper le visage pour mieux le regarder mais ce dernier fit tout pour se soustraire à ses mains.

Alertée par les cris de la jeune femme, leur petite troupe se rassembla vite autour d'eux, ce que Kili apprécia moyennement.

— Ce n'est rien, grogna-t-il, juste ma blessure qui ne veut pas guérir…

— Une blessure ? s'exclama Aria avant d'être coupée par Thorïn.

— Si vous aviez fait un peu plus attention, l'humaine, vous auriez-su que Kili avait été blessé. Nous avons traité sa plaie, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille pas guérir. Malheureusement, lâcha-t-il froidement. Nous n'avons plus le temps de trainer.

— Kili, peux-tu encore nous suivre ? questionna Thorïn, reportant son attention sur son plus jeune neveu.

La jeune femme, qui connaissait déjà la réponse du frère de Fili, décida d'intervenir. Elle ne pouvait pas le soigner car la blessure semblait avoir déjà fait son emprise sur une partie de la vitalité de sa victime mais la ralentir, oui. Elle avait ce qu'il fallait.

— Fili, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte pour se faire entendre, montrez-moi sa blessure, j'ai un onguent qui lui permettra d'aller mieux, mais prévint-elle en voyant les visages s'éclairer d'espoir, je ne pourrais pas le sauver. Il a été touché par une lame maudite. Je n'ai pas les plantes nécessaires ici pour cela. Peut-être à Bourg-du-Lac si nous nous hâtons.

Une fois qu'elle lui eut appliqué sa pommade miraculeuse, la compagnie des nains put enfin reprendre la route sans se douter que de nouvelles embuches se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

oOoOo

Dans la forteresse de Dol Guldur, Azog attendait patiemment les ordres de son maître. L'œil unique du Nécromancien était tourné vers un point que lui seul semblait voir au delà… Il se mit alors à psalmodier sans fin en noir parler du Mordor. Une épaisse fumée, d'abord noirâtre puis se teintant de blanc à mesure quelle s'étendait, passa à côté de l'orque qui eut juste le temps de s'écarter. Le brouillard réduisait en cendre tout ce qu'il touchait.

Puis elle disparut. Azog la chercha des yeux et se demanda à qui était destiné ce traitement de faveur. Un sourire malsain se peignit sur son visage balafré. Il aurait donné cher pour voir ces pauvres diables de nains — car il ne tarda pas à se douter qu'ils étaient en ligne de mire — se tortiller dans tous les sens avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

Il espéra juste que son fils Bolg aurait le temps de lui rapporter la tête du Prince. Il la désirait plus que tout au monde. Elle lui servirait de trophée et compenserait la main que ce Thorïn Oakenshield lui avait pris jadis. Un cri de haine s'éleva de sa bouche déformée par la rage et la colère.

Ils allaient tous le payer très cher.

oOoOo

Plus ils se rapprochaient du long lac d'Esgaroth, plus les sens d'Aria l'avertissaient d'un danger imminent. Quelque chose de mauvais se tramait mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où pouvait provenir le risque. Thorïn avait bien sûr remarqué son manège depuis quelques minutes. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête à droite et à gauche comme s'ils étaient suivis.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, comprenant qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie cette fois.

Aria le regarda fixement, humant l'air un moment.  _Que cette fille pouvait se montrer étrange,_  songea-t-il pour lui-même.

— Je sens quelque chose… mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

— Ah, les femmes, s'esclaffa Kili qui allait un peu mieux depuis que le matin même, Aria lui avait prodigué ses soins.

— Chut, reprit Bilbo. Moi aussi, je sens que… Regardez, paniqua-t-il, là-bas !

Il pointa du doigt une sorte de brouillard grisâtre et assez épais qui avançait dangereusement dans leur direction.

— Etrange, souffla Thorïn tandis que les nains s'étaient amassés en groupe derrière lui.

— Pas étrange, contredit Aria, comprenant ce que c'était. C'est de la magie noire!

Elle se tourna brusquement vers le nain :

— Fuyons avant qu'il ne nous rattrape car sinon, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

— Fuir ? Mais où ? s'énerva-t-il, nous devons suivre cette route pour arriver au ponton du lac ! C'est la voie la plus courte.

— Soit vous continuez et vous vous ferez tuer, soit on fait demi-tour et on court ! Tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle.

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, toute la bande prit exemple sur elle et se mit à courir. Malheureusement, Bombur, qui était à la traine, se retrouva bien vite rattrapé par le dangereux brouillard.

Aria, qui l'avait vu, fit demi tour pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

— Donnez-moi la main Bombur !

— Mais pourquoi faire, je ne suis pas un enfant et…

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, une épaisse fumée s'éleva lentement derrière lui, accompagnée d'une odeur de brûlé…

— Aaaaah, je brûle, je brûle ! s'égosilla-t-il.

— Mais donnez-moi votre fichue main espèce de  _nainbécile_  ! explosa Aria.

Voyant qu'il la regardait sans toujours comprendre, elle l'attrapa de force par le poignet et le traina derrière elle pour rejoindre les autres qui la regardèrent, étonnés.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je n'ai pas de bras, se justifia-t-elle, essoufflée.

— Dame Aria, dit Bilbo, le souffle court lui aussi à cause de leur folle course, ne nous aviez-vous pas dit que vous pratiquiez un peu de magie vous même ? Ne pourriez-vous pas faire quelque chose ?

_Quelque chose, quelque chose_ , pensa Aria… Certes, elle connaissait bien sûr un sort, mais ne l'ayant pas pratiqué depuis très longtemps, elle doutait de sa réussite.

— Ai-je le choix ? marmonna t-elle. En fait non, je ne l'ai pas alors… entre ça et finir en cendres…

— Ecoutez-moi, leur intima-t-elle, tenez vous tous l'épaule, la main ou ce que vous voulez. Que chaque nain soit accroché les uns aux autres, je vais tenter de nous emmener ailleurs.

Thorïn la regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer si elle pouvait se montrer enfin utile à quelque chose, c'était le moment où jamais.

— Faites ce qu'elle vous dit, leur ordonna-t-il, conscient que son ordre serait mieux reçu que celui de l'humaine.

Quand Aria les vit tous reliés les uns aux autres, elle entama sa formule, en priant très fort les  _Valar_  et les  _Drakons_  pour que cela fonctionne. Alors qu'elle en était au deuxième verset de son sort, elle sentit la main de Thorïn sur son épaule, son souffle chaud près de son oreille.

— Dépêchez-vous, l'humaine, ça se rapproche de plus en plus.

Un peu déconcentrée par cette interruption inopinée, elle réussit néanmoins à réciter le dernier mot. Elle ferma les yeux, haletant d'appréhension. Pourvu qu'elle ait réussi…. Mais une minute s'écoula sans qu'il ne se passe rien. L'épaisse fumée les encerclait presque à présent. Si Aria échouait, ils étaient tous morts à moins de s'enfuir au plus vite.

— Alors ? demanda faiblement Bilbo qui ne voulait pas mourir sans avoir revu au moins une fois sa chère Comté.

— Alors rien, cracha, Gloïn, déçu et inquiet, je propose que nous reprenions notre course.

— Gloïn a raison, rétorqua Thorïn, ça n'a pas marché, nous sommes fichus !

— Non ! hurla Aria qui eu juste le temps de reprendre le bras de Thorïn qui lui même avait lâché celui de Gloïn, ne vous lâchez pas car sinon…

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Thorïn se sentit aspiré par une espèce de trou noir… puis plus rien. Il eut juste le temps de penser à sa mission et à sa pierre précieuse avant d'être englouti par le néant.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Que leur avait-elle fait cette maudite sorcière ?

oOoOo

La première pensée cohérente de Thorïn, fils de Thraïn quand il ouvrit les yeux fut qu'il avait échoué dans sa mission et qu'il était mort. Un énorme poids lui étreignit la poitrine. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Ouvrant grand les yeux et louchant vers le bas de son corps, il comprit pourquoi.

L'humaine, Aria, était affalée de tout son long sur lui, ce que la partie inférieure de son anatomie semblait fortement apprécier. Il la poussa sans ménagement, ce qui la réveilla en sursaut.

— Vous êtes lourde, se justifia t-il sans ambages, pour ne pas lui montrer ce que son traître de corps ressentait pour elle.

— Par… Pardon ? bégaya-t-elle, l'esprit encore en vrac.

Thorïn jeta un œil circulaire sur ce qui les entourait. A priori, il était dans le pétrin.

Première constatation : ses guerriers semblaient avoir tous disparu.

Seconde constatation : ils étaient dans une grotte inconnue.

Pour résumer la situation, cette idiote les avait perdus.

— Où nous avez-vous emmenés ? grogna-t-il en colère. Vous nous avez perdus !

— Je vous ai sauvé la vie, oui. Et un « merci » vous mordrait-il la langue, espèce de butor des cavernes ?

Aria était furieuse mais en même temps soulagée. Son sort avait fonctionné ! Alléluia, sa préceptrice serait fière d'elle… si elle était encore en vie.

— Nous sommes vivants, oui, pesta Thorïn, indifférent aux pensées personnelles de la jeune femme, mais perdus ! Dois-je vous rappeler que les heures avant le dernier jour de Durïn approchent ?!

— Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?! Désolée, de n'avoir pas pu amener sa  _sérénissime sainteté_  le prince nain descendant de Durïn devant sa petite porte cachée en haut de sa  _si_  petite montagne, qui ne se découvre qu'une fois tous les trente siècles et à une certaine heure, qui plus est !

Elle avait bien retenu la leçon de la veille. Merci Fili.

— De quel droit vous permettez-vous de me parler de la sorte ! hurla Thorïn que la colère et l'horreur d'avoir perdu, sans doute, son seul moyen d'atteindre son but, rendit presque fou. Je suis Thorïn, fils de Thraïn fils de…

— Vous seriez le fils d'un âne que je m'en ficherais… ROYALEMENT ! hurla Aria à son tour qui en avait assez d'être le bouc émissaire du nain.

— Comment osez-vous ! tonna-t-il. Je suis… je suis… vociféra-t-il, l'écume aux lèvres.

— Oui, bon je sais qui vous êtes, ce n'est pas la peine de me le répéter tous les quatre matins, mon bon ami, tempêta Aria tout aussi furieuse mais aussi un brin amusée par leur échange. Il n'empêche, et pour vous dire les choses franchement, je trouve ça aberrant, que vous deviez suivre à la lettre une soi-disant prophétie pour trouver l'entrée de votre royaume ! N'est-ce pas ? N'y a-t-il donc aucun autre passage plus sûr et moins périlleux à trouver ?

Il la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

— Non, lâcha-t-il buté.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Non, parce qu'il me semblait, enfin je crois avoir entendu dire qu'un dragon avait élargi grandement l'entrée de votre  _déjà si impressionnant_  vestibule, laissant ainsi, un passage assez conséquent pour pouvoir y entrer à plusieurs.

Thorïn la regarda, éberlué. Sa colère retomba comme un soufflé face à la diatribe assurée de la jeune femme. Ses renseignements n'étaient pas tout à fait vrais, ils étaient même carrément faux. En fuyant la Montagne Solitaire, ils avaient réussi à refermer la porte mais hélas, ils l'avaient aussi scellée. Il n'y avait aucun trou laissé par le dragon.

— On ne peut pas, dit-il entre ses dents.

— Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ?

— Entrer par là, soupira-t-il.

— Mais pourquoi ?

_Il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte_ , comprit-il.

— Parce que c'est comme ça. L'entrée a été scellée. Vos renseignements sont erronés, finit-il par dire, et de plus, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'ajoute quelque chose, ceci est notre quête, pas la votre ! C'est vous qui avez tenu à nous accompagner alors vous vous plierez à ce que je commande de faire. Compris ?!

Aria leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment.

— Très bien c'est vous le chef, après tout. Alors, chef, par où va t-on maintenant ?

— On sort de cette grotte, répondit Thorïn, trop heureux d'avoir repris la main, et on trouve les autres !

— A vos ordres, chef !

— Et arrêtez de vous moquer de moi car sinon je vous embroche sans remord, rétorqua le nain en respirant lentement dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs déjà bien malmenés.

Aria le regarda médusée.

— Ah oui ? Et avec quoi ? répondit-elle avec insolence, lorgnant sur l'espace vide où aurait du se trouver une, voire plusieurs, armes.

— Vous êtes impossible, vous savez, grogna-t-il.

— Je vous retourne le compliment, susurra-t-elle, bien décidée à le pousser à bout.

Prenant sur lui, il ne lui fit pas le plaisir d'entrer dans son jeu plus longtemps et avança d'un pas vif et assuré, lui faisant comprendre que la récréation était terminée.

Ils devaient impérativement trouver les autres, et ce le plus vite possible. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne les avait pas trop fait dévier de leur chemin.

Aria quant à elle, ne sut pas si elle devait se féliciter de la tournure que prenaient les évènements ou bien les appréhender. Une fois arrivés dans la montagne, elle devrait récupérer la pierre et la mettre en lieu sûr et puis… elle s'occuperait de ce satané dragon qui avait gâché la vie de tant de personnes !

En attendant, elle se retrouvait seule avec Thorïn et une partie d'elle même ne put qu'apprécier cet intermède impromptu. Quand elle y repensait, elle devait quand même être un peu masochiste pour apprécier la compagnie d'un nain revêche qui ne l'aimait absolument pas.

oOoOo

_Thorïn et Aria finiront-ils par retrouver le reste de la ou se seront-ils entretués entre-temps ? Seul l'avenir et la suite de cette histoire vous le dirons._

A Suivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ici, tous les noms, appellations etc, restent en VO et non en version française. D'ailleurs ce qui est intéressant de noter c'est que selon certaines versions des romans, on se retrouve soit avec la version francisé des noms (Bilbo Baggins — version plus ancienne —, devient Bilbo Bessac — version plus récente — etc...), soit avec la version originale, soit dans le Seigneur des anneaux, Bilbo Bessac devient Bilbon Sacquet...


	5. Confidences au Coin du Feu

**Chapitre 4**

**Confidences au Coin du Feu**

_Les yeux du roi Adrial étaient rivés au loin. La Montagne Solitaire venait de perdre son éclat. Ces maudits nains avaient trouvé son cœur et troublé son repos. Quelques jours après le terrible appel à l'aide de celle qui se dressait seule dans ces lointaines contrées de la Terre du Milieu, le Seigneur de Mirkwood était venu à lui._

— _Que me vaut l'ennui d'une telle visite ? interrogea le roi Drakon._

— _Erebor, souffla doucement l'Elfe._

_Adrial le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Il connaissait le Seigneur Thranduil depuis tellement de siècles. Il avait vu comment ce dernier s'était lié aux nains dans l'espoir vain de quelques pierreries et surtout d'une certaine parure. Des alliances avaient été scellées... Avant de se défaire dans l'indifférence et l'orgueil le plus total._

— _Erebor se meurt, Thranduil ! tonna Adrial. Les nains ont pillé sa source de vie._

_L'Elfe le regarda, sans comprendre. C'était justement là le problème. Les elfes, les nains, les habitants de la Terre du Milieu, toutes races confondues, n'avaient jamais eu conscience de toute la vie qu'ils foulaient, pillaient... Le vieux roi ferma les yeux. La vie le désertait lui aussi et il n'avait plus la patience d'écouter l'Elfe en face de lui. Il savait pourquoi Thranduil était là. Fût un temps, le roi des Drakons aurait ri devant cette folie. Il se souvint des différentes guerres qui les avaient opposés jadis, se souvint que son peuple avait toujours été vainqueur. Un sourire cruel déforma son visage parcheminé de rides._

— _D'ici quelques temps, quelques décennies tout au plus, mon peuple ira reprendre ce que les nains ont pris à leur montagne. D'ici quelques siècles, nous leur ferons payer leur acharnement à tuer tout ce qu'ils convoitent._

_Adrial, fort de sa colère, se mit à grandir, ses yeux jaunirent, ses pupilles devinrent de longues fentes étroites et noires. Thranduil, tétanisé, comprit que le roi Drakon allait se transformer sous ses yeux. Allait-il le tuer?_

— _Repartez d'où vous venez, roi des Elfes, grogna sourdement le drakonnite devenu mi-homme, mi-dragon. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi._

_Ses bras devinrent alors d'immenses pattes terminées par des griffes aussi affilées que meurtrières._

— _Si j'apprends, reprit-il, que les Elfes ont à nouveau fait alliance avec les nains, ils subiront eux aussi notre colère, souffla Adrial d'une voix devenue gutturale de par sa transformation._

_Thranduil contempla l'immense dragon qui se tenait à présent devant lui. Bien que terrifié, il était tout de même roi des Elfes et il se refusa à laisser la peur transparaitre sur son visage. Prenant sur lui, il s'inclina avec toute la majesté que lui conférait son rang et se retourna sans rien ajouter de plus._

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle des audiences, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'une jeune fille pleine d'assurance._

— _Princesse Ariana, salua t-il d'un signe de tête._

— _Seigneur Thranduil, répondit-elle doucement, en lui faisant la révérence._

_Ariana ne quitta pas Thranduil des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Le peuple des Elfes avait toujours été en guerre avec celui des Drakons et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Quant aux nains... Quelle maladie les poussait donc à vouloir toujours plus de trésors, au risque de se perdre pour l'éternité ?_

oOoOo

Tandis que la journée touchait à sa fin, Thorïn et Aria durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'étaient plus tout à fait sur la bonne route. L'humeur du nain s'assombrissait d'heure en heure et, quand il fut question de dresser un camp pour la nuit, cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant.

Aria essayait de comprendre ce qui poussait ainsi Thorïn à vouloir récupérer sa montagne et son trésor. Le dernier jour de Durïn était pour le lendemain soir. La dernière lune d'Automne serait alors dans son entier. Si jamais ils échouaient, ils ne pourraient plus entrer dans la Montagne par ce passage caché. Parfois, elle ne comprenait pas la manie des nains à inventer des passages dont eux-même avaient du mal à se rappeler bien plus tard. Cela défiait le bon sens. Par ailleurs, s'ils échouaient par cet accès, ils pourraient toujours tenter par un autre endroit... Cela dit, ils risquaient également de se retrouver nez à nez avec un dragon ensommeillé. Personne n'aimait déranger un dragon dans son sommeil. Surtout si ledit dragon veillait sur son or aussi jalousement qu'un nain sur son trésor.

Pendant que Thorïn récupérait quelques branches pour le feu, Aria entendit au loin le bruit d'un cours d'eau. La jeune femme fut ravie de constater qu'une rivière coulait non loin de leur campement. Elle pourrait se rafraîchir un peu. Elle détestait être sale. Ceux qui partaient à l'aventure sans se soucier de leur hygiène étaient bien chanceux ou alors n'avaient aucun amour-propre, c'était sûr. Pour elle, ne pas se laver relevait de l'inimaginable et cette aventure lui pesait parfois du fait qu'elle ne puisse pas se débarbouiller aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

— Thorïn, commença-t-elle, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la grotte, je vais me rafraîchir, et ensuite je ferai notre dîner.

Ce dernier la regarda, la mine sombre.

— Ah !? et avec quoi allons-nous nous restaurer ? demanda-t-il la, mine circonspecte. Nous n'avons rien !

Agacée, elle ne lui répondit pas, préférant le laisser à ses noires pensées, et se dirigea vers la rivière. Ce nain s'imaginait à chaque instant que tout lui était dû. C'en était exaspérant. Il avait beau avoir vécu à la dure après que le dragon leur eut volé leur montagne, il n'en gardait pas moins une attitude hautaine voire despotique avec le commun des mortels.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant, en plus de la rivière, une jolie cascade qui courait le long des roches ! Voilà un endroit plein de promesse et de sérénité, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. C'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'elle se déshabilla et entra dans le petit torrent, oubliant pour un temps le nain qui l'exaspérait.

L'eau était froide mais cela lui fit un bien immense. Elle s'immergea totalement durant un instant. Depuis sa rencontre avec la compagnie des nains, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps pour elle hormis le moment de tranquillité qu'elle avait eu la veille à l'auberge. Elle devait réfléchir à un plan d'action pour que sa mission réussisse. Cependant, elle s'avoua que c'était bien plus compliqué que prévu. Elle ne voulait pas trahir les nains qui étaient devenus en peu de temps de vrais amis pour elle. Elle pensa à Thorïn et son cœur se serra. Comment avait-elle pu s'amouracher de lui ? Il était infect avec elle. Il la méprisait ouvertement, ne cachait pas son ressentiment à son égard et malgré tout, elle voulait être à lui. Ah, le cœur et la raison... Tandis que la jeune femme réfléchissait à ses problèmes tout en s'ébrouant dans l'eau, elle sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la hanche. Surprise elle fronça les sourcils pour découvrir l'intrus qui venait de la déranger. Quand elle comprit ce que c'était, elle poussa un petit cri de joie. Thorïn allait être content et fier d'elle!

oOoOo

Tauriel et Legolas n'avaient pas quitté la trace des Orques des yeux. Ces derniers avaient dressé un camp au milieu de nulle part et semblaient attendre quelque chose.

A leur tour, les deux Elfes s'arrêtèrent et attendirent un moment avant qu'un nouvel Orque ne rejoigne le groupe un peu plus loin, à dos de Warg.

Fronçant les sourcils, Legolas essaya d'intercepter les borborygmes des monstres qui parlaient entre eux.

— Il semblerait que les Orques soient sur une mauvaise piste, interpréta Legolas.

Tauriel scruta les ombres qui bougeaient au loin. Son ouïe n'était pas aussi fine que celle de son ami et elle ne put que se fier à lui.

— Si les nains sont partis vers Erebor, il est vrai que nous sommes sur le chemin inverse, dit Tauriel.

Elle soupira.

— Maudits Orques et leur intelligence aussi développée qu'un amas de purin ! jeta-elle le regard mauvais.

Legolas la dévisagea, surpris.

— Je ne te savais pas aussi loquace, Tauriel. Je suis jaloux. Ton vocabulaire est bien plus coloré que le mien, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

— C'est tout à fait logique, Legolas, je ne suis pas la fille de Thranduil... Ce dont je suis personnellement ravie.

— Taratata, dit Legolas la réprimandant sur le ton de la plaisanterie. N'insulte pas celui qui t'a recueillie enfant.

Tauriel ne put s'empêcher de rire même si son ami n'avait pas tort.

— Certes, mais il semble bien que ma vie éternelle ne suffise pas à rembourser ma dette envers ce vieux croulant.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être médisante envers le roi des elfes. Elle ne le détestait pas mais n'appréciait pas pour autant qu'il lui reproche des choses issues de son imagination.

— Sale gosse, termina Legolas en riant doucement, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête.

Tauriel lui donna alors une tape sur l'épaule pour se venger. Non mais franchement, comment et pourquoi Thranduil avait-il cru que Legolas avait un penchant pour elle ? Il l'avait toujours vue comme une sœur et elle même l'avait toujours considéré comme son grand frère.

Alors qu'une brise légère vint chatouiller ses cheveux, elle se rappela un homme de petite taille au sourire ravageur... Kili.

Où pouvait-il bien être en ce moment ? Pourvu qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard.

—Tauriel, on va les retrouver, affirma Legolas qui savait lire en elle mieux que personne.

L'Elfe acquiesça. Oui, ils les retrouveraient. Elle en avait la certitude.

oOoOo

Cela faisait un petit moment que l'humaine était partie se « rafraîchir » et il ne l'entendait toujours pas revenir. Peut-être s'était-elle noyée ? Pourquoi s'en inquiéterait-il d'ailleurs ? Qu'elle se noie et bon débarras ! Cela dit, il repensa à ses guerriers et songea que ceux-ci n'approuveraient pas son choix de ne rien faire. De plus, il n'était pas dans sa nature d'agir ainsi. Jurant dans sa barbe, c'est avec agacement qu'il se leva pour aller voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Arrivé sur place, il constata qu'elle n'était nulle part. Avisant la rivière, il vit quelque chose se débattre et il comprit qu'elle était très certainement en danger. Cette humaine était plus qu'un fardeau, un véritable boulet. Elle ne savait sans doute pas nager et avait perdu pied. Quelle idiote !

Sans plus attendre, il se délesta du plus lourd de ses vêtements pour se retrouver en caleçon long et chemise ouverte. Sans demander son reste, il sauta dans l'eau pour venir à sa rescousse.

Aria sentit une main qui lui étreignait durement la cheville. Le cœur battant, elle lâcha le gros poisson qu'elle avait réussi à attraper avec bien des difficultés pour se défendre contre cet inconnu.

— Lâchez-moi immédiatement, qui que vous soyez ! hurla-t-elle, les cheveux dans les yeux. Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas seule et vous le paierez chèrement de votre vie.

Malgré ses véhémences et ses coups de pieds, elle se retrouva vite jetée sans ménagement sur la terre ferme. Folle de rage, elle se leva vivement, oubliant qu'elle était totalement nue et se débarrassa de ses cheveux trempés, plaqués sur son visage qui l'empêchait de voir son agresseur.

— Vous ! dit-elle avant de se rendre compte de la personne qui lui faisait face, les bras croisés, tout aussi trempé qu'elle mais un peu moins nu et avec beaucoup plus de dignité aussi.

— Vous ! répéta-t-elle avant de croiser les bras sur son opulente poitrine. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir me repêcher de cette manière ? Cela vous amuse d'embêter les pauvres femmes nues sans défense dans la rivière ?

Tout d'abord, Thorïn ne lui répondit pas, trop choqué par ce qu'il ressentait présentement. Elle était nue, totalement et il l'avait touchée. Il n'avait pas touché de naines nues depuis fort longtemps et ses hormones lui brouillaient un peu les idées.

Aria continuait à l'invectiver en vain. Il venait de voir deux gros poissons sur la terre ferme, des truites, qu'elle venait surement de pécher.

— Je pêchais pour nous, espèce d'abruti sans cervelle ! jeta-t-elle durement et vous m'avez fait laisser filer la dernière prise, c'est malin !

— Je vois cela, finit-il par avancer, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre, mais je vous conseille de vous habiller si vous ne voulez pas attraper froid.

Il ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser aussi facilement.

— Quoi ? cria-t-elle, dépitée. Vous venez me déranger et vous ne vous excusez même pas ? Mais quel toupet ! Votre mère ne vous a donc jamais appris la politesse ?

— Ma mère m'a appris bien des choses, l'humaine, répondit Thorïn que cette situation commençait à agacer sérieusement dire qu'il aurait déjà pu être au Bourg-du-Lac prêt à reconquérir sa chère montagne au lieu de perdre son temps avec cette... créature...

Aria se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Thorïn et en oublia pourquoi elle était en colère contre lui.

Il était là, devant elle, tout mouillé, la chemise ouverte dévoilant un impressionnant torse recouvert de poils où certaines gouttes d'eau venaient la narguer. _Vilaines gouttes_ , songea-t-elle. Comme elle aurait aimé se glisser sur lui aussi effrontément.

Inconsciemment, elle s'approcha de Thorïn et tendit la main vers son torse. Elle semblait comme hypnotisée.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? jura ce dernier en sentant la main d'Aria se poser doucement sur sa poitrine.

Incapable de lui répondre, elle continua son manège et se mit à caresser les pectoraux du prince nain qui en oublia presque de respirer. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait mais c'était diablement bon. Il grogna de passion contenue en sentant son sexe palpiter durement contre ses braies.

Instinctivement il la ceintura par la taille et la colla contre lui pour lui faire sentir son envie d'elle, oubliant ce que sa conscience lui criait. _Au diable la conscience_ , jura-t-il pour lui-même.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et se perdit dans ce regard où on ne lisait plus que désir à l'état brut.

Doucement, Thorïn fit aller et venir ses grandes main dans le dos d'Aria jusque là où s'arrêtait le dos et où commençaient les fesses. _Par Durïn, comme c'est doux_ , se dit Thorïn avant de poser ses doigts sur l'un des seins d'Aria. Doucement, il caressa la chair de ce globe aussi doux que ferme. Tandis qu'il commençait à lui titiller le téton avec son pouce pour le faire ériger, il avança avec une lenteur calculée sa bouche vers celle de la jeune femme.

Aria nageait en plein rêve érotique. C'était si bon, si extraordinaire. Elle pouvait sentir les mains de Thorïn sur son corps, c'était le paradis.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle sentit et goûta le souffle du prince d'Erebor, dont la bouche était à quelques millimètre de la sienne, elle se rappela qui ils étaient et la mission qui les attendait. _Par tous les Wargs de Morgoth, était-elle idiote à ce point ?_

Maudissant sa raison qui intervenait à un bien mauvais moment, elle s'arracha aux bras du nain et le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant de cacher une nouvelle fois ses seins à la vue de ce mâle qui la mettait dans tous ses états.

D'abord frustré par ce revirement de situation, Thorïn grogna et soupira lourdement avant de fermer les yeux sous la pression de ce désir qu'il contrôlait difficilement. Prenant sur lui, il releva la tête et quand il ouvrit ses paupières, il put voir que sa petite humaine avait remis une certaine distance entre eux. Avisant sa poitrine cachée à son regard, il faillit en rire de dérision, lui qui quelques secondes à peine auparavant avait eu les mains dessus. A ce souvenir, sa virilité déjà bien tendue se rappela une nouvelle fois à son bon souvenir.

Grondant contre cette faiblesse inopportune et se maudissant d'avoir été aussi idiot, il décida qu'il était temps de reprendre le pouvoir entre eux. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire.

Il revint alors vers elle, prêt à tout pour lui faire comprendre que ce petit intermède n'avait eu aucune incidence sur ce qu'elle lui inspirait.

—Tout à fait entre nous, Aria, lui jeta-t-il tout en s'approchant d'elle, je n'ai que faire de vous.

Il lui saisit les mains puis écarta violemment les bras qu'elle gardait croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Tout ceci me laisse totalement indifférent. Alors soit vous arrêtez de m'aguicher comme vous le faites depuis hier et vous faites votre boulot, soit vous disparaissez et me laissez tranquillement retourner à ma quête.

_Pieux mensonge_ , voulut se convaincre Thorïn, mais il était hors de questions qu'elle continue à

l'humilier ainsi. Personne ne se jouait de lui impunément, et surtout pas cette petite humaine récalcitrante qui s'était invitée à sa compagnie.

Trop choquée pour lui répondre, Aria le laissa récupérer ses affaires et repartir vers leur campement. Elle prit son temps pour reprendre contenance et se rhabiller. Il venait de l'humilier, sans raison. Mais comment osait-il ?!

—... _et tout ça me laisse totalement indifférent_ , se moqua-t-elle en faisant la grimace, reprenant les dures paroles du nain. Elle avait été nue et sans défenses face à lui et c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus blessant à lui dire ? Pourtant, elle avait bien senti qu'il était loin d'être indifférent à ses charmes. Quel menteur ! Même Thranduil faisait semblant de la désirer. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il n'en n'avait qu'après ses pouvoirs mais au moins, il y mettait les formes et savait se montrer galant !

Pourquoi Thorïn était-il si insensible ? Etait-ce l'Arkenstone qui l'avait dépossédé de toute chaleur humaine ? Elle se mordit les lèvres. Son propre désir de chaleur était grandissant. Elle en avait besoin et la froideur polaire que Thorïn entretenait à son égard la déstabilisait au plus haut point. Certes, ils se connaissaient depuis peu mais c'était bien assez pour qu'il la désire, non ? Elle repensa alors à la gentillesse et à la prévenance qu'avait eu Fili à son égard. Lui au moins était serviable et elle avait bien vu qu'elle ne le laissait pas insensible. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'amourache du mauvais nain ? _Par toutes les flammes des Drakons de cette terre_ , un nain ! Son père l'aurait vraisemblablement reniée s'il avait su ce que sa fille avait en tête.

Revenant au campement, elle trouva Thorïn debout, l'air pensif. Malgré son envie d'en découdre avec lui car la haine était préférable à l'indifférence, elle préféra le laisser tranquille. Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, elle alluma un feu pour faire cuire ce qu'elle avait pêché plus tôt.

oOoOo

Thorïn, l'avait entendue revenir mais ne s'était pas retourné à son approche. Il était anxieux. Le jour de la prophétie approchait et considérer que la venue d'Aria compliquait tout n'arrangerait pas la situation présente. Il fallait faire avec et trouver une solution rapidement. De plus, sa présence le laissait de moins en moins de marbre. La vision du corps nu de la jeune femme l'avait complètement électrisé et déjà, la veille, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, imaginant les cris d'extase de l'humaine lorsqu'il la prendrait brutalement. Les nains n'étaient pas des saints et ceux qui avaient lancé la rumeur qu'ils naissaient de la pierre étaient des imbéciles. Bien au contraire, ils étaient de bons vivants. Ils appréciaient la bonne nourriture et les belles femmes bien en chair, justement, mais avec beaucoup de barbe. Tout ce qu'était Aria à quelque centimètres et poils près. Quoique, quand il se remémora la toison entre ses cuisses, il sentit revenir la tension de son bas ventre et il ferma les yeux.

Avait-elle fait exprès tout à l'heure de le mettre dans une telle situation, tiraillé entre son désir de vengeance et celui, plus doux-amer, de la luxure ? Sans doute devrait-il assouvir l'un pour se ensuite se consacrer à l'autre.

Sentant la bonne odeur de cuisson, il souffla un coup et retourna aux côtés de cette ensorceleuse. Cette dernière lui tendit un bol rempli à ras bord d'où s'échappait un délicieux fumet. Après s'être sustentés dans le silence le plus total, Aria et Thorïn préparèrent leur couchage pour la nuit.

— Je prends le premier tour de garde, dit Thorïn brisant ainsi le long silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis leur dispute au bord de la rivière.

Ils ne pourraient pas dormir tous les deux en même temps, il leur fallait assurer leur sécurité, au cas où.

— Très bien, répondit froidement Aria. Pas de problème.

Sur ces mots, elle s'allongea et tourna le dos au nain. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à comprendre son attitude. Après ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, il valait mieux mettre quelque distance entre eux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ou d'une heure, elle n'aurait su le dire, la jeune fille n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'aimait pas la tension qui s'était installée entre eux. Il l'avait blessée en dénigrant ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Blessée ? Comprenant ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle soupira doucement. Finalement, sa mission s'annonçait bien plus périlleuse et dangereuse qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Et à cause d'un nain, qui plus est.

Elle se retourna et leva les yeux vers l'objet de ses pensées. Elle se mordit les lèvres. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas laid pour un petit homme des montagnes. Il avait un visage fin, des traits royaux. On ne pouvait nier ses origines. Il était si différent de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Pour elle, tous les nains se ressemblaient, hommes et femmes on pouvait facilement les confondre, d'ailleurs. En parlant de femmes, elle se demanda s'il était marié, avait-il des enfants, peut-être ? Son cœur se serra à cette éventualité. Il avait le regard perdu au loin et fumait sa pipe qui ne le quittait jamais.

— Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous me fixez de la sorte, l'humaine ? questionna Thorïn qui n'avait pas manqué de voir qu'il était le sujet de contemplation de la jeune femme.

— Rien, je me demandais juste si une femme vous attendait quelque part, et si vous aviez des enfants, répondit aussitôt Aria qui n'avait pas le cœur à se battre avec lui avec de nouveaux sarcasmes.

Thorïn ricana doucement.

— Voilà des pensées bien puériles, se moqua-t-il avant de tourner son regard vers elle. Il comprit alors qu'elle ne lui cherchait pas des poux, cette fois elle semblait vraiment sérieuse. Il tira lentement sur sa pipe, soufflant une grande bouffée de fumée blanche autour de lui, avant de reposer cette dernière à ses côtés.

— Aucune naine ne m'attend nulle part, ni aucun enfant d'ailleurs, dit-il.

— Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Aria.

Thorïn soupira bruyamment.

— Mes questions vous importunent, éluda-t-elle sans toutefois retirer sa dernière interrogation.

— Exact, l'humaine mais je vais vous répondre : seul mon désir de vengeance et mon royaume m'importent. Le reste n'est qu'un obstacle une entrave à mes désirs les plus profonds.

En disant cela, il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, son regard tranchant semblant fouiller le moindre recoin de son esprit.

Aria savait que le dessein de Thorïn Oakenshield était, dans un sens, héroïque et noble. Il était même dans son bon droit, en tant qu'héritier du trône de Durïn mais... Elle avait peur que, tout comme son père avant lui et son grand-père bien avant encore, il ne soit corrompu par le mal qui avait rongé sa famille depuis des générations. Peur que partageait bon nombre de sages, y comprit Thranduil, quoique son attrait pour le trésor des nains était encore plus fort que la raison et la sagesse Elfique.

— Et vous ? questionna Thorïn, que me vaut l'honneur de votre ennuyeuse présence parmi-nous ?

La question prit Aria de court et l'amusa. Riant doucement, elle mit un temps avant de répondre :

— Je me rends moi même du côté d'Erebor, le royaume de Dale n'existe plus mais il reste ce petit village, Bourg-Du-Lac... C'est là-bas que je me rends. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il me semble.

Thorïn attendit un petit moment qu'elle développe son histoire, mais il comprit rapidement qu'elle s'était déjà perdue dans ses pensées.

— J'espère que demain nous serons arrivés sur la Montagne Solitaire, reprit Thorïn, changeant de conversation.

— Je l'espère aussi pour vous, répondit Aria qui bâilla doucement.

— Vous devriez dormir, l'humaine.

— Pourquoi m'appelez-vous toujours « l'humaine » ?

— Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, non ?

— Oui, certes, dit-elle en tremblant légèrement.

Voyant qu'elle avait froid Thorïn se leva et lui offrit son manteau.

— Merci, souffla Aria surprise par ce geste inattendu.

— De rien, marmonna le nain, je n'ai pas envie que vous attrapiez froid, vous risqueriez de nous retarder.

Il entendit la jeune femme rire doucement. Il leva un sourcil.

— En quoi est-ce drôle ? demanda-t-il.

— En rien, bonne nuit dit-elle, mettant un terme à leur conversation.

Sans demander son reste, elle s'enroula dans le manteau du nain et enfouit son nez dans les fourrures, se repaissant de l'odeur masculine qui y était imprégnée. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.

Intrigué, Thorïn ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de la regarder vraiment mais il se rendit compte que malgré ses formes, elle n'avait franchement rien d'une naine son visage était trop beau, trop lisse aussi pour celui d'une humaine. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était impossible qu'elle soit un Elfe. Les Elfes avaient une taille bien plus imposante, étaient longilignes et leurs oreilles étaient très pointues. Sa chevelure avait vraiment la couleur des flammes. Elle avait des cheveux superbes, que plus d'un nain, mâle ou femelle, rêverait d'avoir. Il ne lui manquait qu'un peu de barbe sur le visage mais il se rendit compte, non sans surprise, qu'il la préférait ainsi, telle qu'elle était. Ses pensées auraient du le mettre en colère mais pas ce soir. Il se sentait plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours. Plus ils approchaient d'Erebor et plus il commençait à entrevoir la fin de son périple. Si Aria était encore dans les parages d'ici là, peut-être aviserait-il quelque chose avec elle... Quand il serait le roi sous la Montagne Solitaire.

Se rendant compte où ses pensées l'emmenaient, il ricana doucement. Décidément, la solitude le faisait divaguer.

oOoOo

_Le temps est compté pour Thorïn Oakenshield qui a perdu sa compagnie. Arrivera-t-il à temps pour trouver l'entrée secrète de la Montagne Solitaire ? Aria l'en empêchera-t-elle ou bien l'aidera-t-elle à accomplir sa destinée ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain épisode._

A Suivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Annotations**
> 
> — Le Caractère de Thorïn est un mix que j'ai voulu entre celui des films et du livre. Il faut bien avouer qu'il est très bourru, à la limite de la mauvaise foi mais c'est qu'il n'a pas d'autres ambitions que de mener sa reconquête jusqu'à la victoire. Aria est un obstacle et ce qu'elle lui fait ressentir peut risquer de le détourner de sa mission. C'est pourquoi il lui en veut d'être là. S'il avait pu s'en débarrasser au premier carrefour (pas le supermarché hein ;) ), il l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation !


	6. Complications Imprévues

**Chapitre 5**

**Complications Imprévues**

_La princesse Ariana les vit tomber comme tombait la pluie sur les roches qui abritaient le palais royal. Chaque étincelle de vie désertait peu à peu le corps des Drakonnites, ne laissant plus que cendre et désolation dans le royaume de son père. Bientôt, le grondement du volcan se fit entendre, suivi d'une longue gerbe de flammes. Son peuple mourait et la petite princesse pleurait sur ce qui n'était plus. Elle pleurait sur ce qui ne serait jamais. Elle était à présent l'unique représentante de sa race. La dernière de son peuple. Une douleur déchirante, sourde, étreignit sa poitrine l'acidité de la trahison. Non, elle n'était pas la dernière. Il en restait encore un, plus vil et plus sournois que jamais. Elle pouvait l'imaginer sans peine dormir sur le trésor qu'il avait volé au détriment d'innombrables vies. La vie des hommes, la vie des nains, la vie de siens. Une haine incommensurable mêlée à son propre chagrin explosa dans son cœur en détresse. Elle se vengerait ! Elle se jura qu'elle ferait payer de mille façons cet ignoble traitre ! Elle le retrouverait et le détruirait, puis elle récupérerait le cœur de cette pauvre Montagne qui se mourait et le lui redonnerait._

_Elle leva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers le ciel sans soleil._

_Une fois sa mission accomplie, elle les rejoindrait à jamais et ainsi disparaitrait avec elle le peuple des Drakonnites._

_Forte de ses convictions, elle ferma les yeux, se transforma et prit son envol vers les contrées lointaines de la Terre du Milieu._

_Sa mission ne faisait que commencer._

oOoOo

Sur le lac d'Esgaroth se dressait un petit village dressé sur pilotis que l'on appelait Bourg-du-Lac ou Lacville selon les régions de la Terre du Milieu. De loin, on pouvait apercevoir ses maisons biscornues entassées les unes sur les autres dans un incroyable fatras esthétique. Cette petite ville abritait des hommes, pêcheurs et commerçants dont la vie se résumait à bien peu. Bien qu'ils n'en parlent pas, le fantôme du terrible dragon qui avait détruit leur ancienne et opulente cité de Dale les hantait toujours.

Le cœur de Bard battait à tout rompre. Il se sentait observé et pas qu'un peu. Depuis toujours, il avait été le bouc émissaire du Bourgmestre du village qui le faisait surveiller sans discontinuer, à croire qu'il était l'ennemi numéro un à Bourg-du-Lac. Il en aurait ri fût un temps, et voilà qu'il donnait raison au sentiment de méfiance qu'il inspirait en s'immisçant comme un voleur dans sa propre maison. Bien sûr, il savait qu'on l'avait repéré ainsi que ses nouveaux amis, mais… Pinçant les lèvres, il se retourna, faisant face au semi-homme et aux douze nains qui marchaient en file indienne derrière lui.

— Faites moins de bruit. Je vais vous emmener chez moi, chuchota t-il, par contre, vous allez devoir passer par les latrines.

— Les latrines ?! grognèrent confusément Gloïn, Dwalïn, Oïn, Dori, Ori, Nori, Balïn, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Kili et Fili que cette éventualité épouvantait.

— On n'a vraiment pas un autre moyen d'entrer chez vous ? bégaya Bilbo que la simple éventualité de passer par là révulsait aussi.

Bard les regarda tour à tour, exaspéré.

— Non, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen et si vous tenez vraiment à la vie, vous le ferez, c'est tout. Je me suis déjà trop impliqué pour sauver vos fesses. J'ai une famille à protéger, voyez-vous.

Tous soupirèrent de concert, prêts à le faire. Entre ça et les tonneaux pleins de poissons où ils s'étaient tous cachés un peu plus tôt _… Heureusement que Thorïn n'avait pas eu à subir autant d'humiliations_ , pensa Balïn. Il espéra juste que la petite humaine ne les avait pas envoyés trop loin. Après l'attaque de la mortelle fumée blanche*, elle les avait tous sauvés grâce à son sort mais malheureusement, la compagnie s'était vite rendue compte que leur chef ainsi que la fille manquaient à l'appel.

Connaissant Thorïn, ils n'avaient pas vraiment peur pour lui mais le temps passait et chaque minute jouait davantage contre eux…

oOoOo

Quand Bilbo sortit des latrines, la première chose qu'il vit fut trois enfants alignés devant lui : un garçon et deux filles qui le regardaient comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser sur les épaules.

Certes, il y avait des façons plus communes d'entrer chez les gens mais quand on n'avait pas le choix…

Une fois que les nains furent tous sortis et qu'ils purent se nettoyer un peu pour enlever l'odeur nauséabonde de poisson et du reste qui leur collait à la peau, Bard leur proposa un maigre repas. Tandis que les conversations allaient bon train, le sujet qui les préoccupait tous revint les hanter.

Que devenait Thorïn ? Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ?

— Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda Bilbo tout à coup en regardant par la fenêtre.

La conversation s'arrêta d'un seul coup devant la question du hobbit. Balïn, inquiet, s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant que la lune était totalement absente du paysage. C'était impossible. Ils auraient du être à la veille du dernier jour de Durïn ! Elle aurait du être quasiment pleine ! L'avaient-ils manqué ? Non… ou alors…

Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, il eut du mal à formuler cette évidence à voix haute et préféra demander une confirmation à l'homme qui les hébergeait.

— Sommes-nous déjà en hiver, Messire Bard ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

— Bien sûr que non, nous sommes encore en automne. Il faudra attendre la nuit de la dernière pleine lune pour être en hiver.

— Qui est ? demanda Dwalïn avec une certaine précipitation.

— Dans moins d'une semaine. Mais pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions stupides ? s'énerva Bard que cet interrogatoire incongru commençait à fatiguer.

Tous le regardèrent avec la bouche grande ouverte et l'œil aussi surpris que celui des poissons qu'il pêchait dans l'Esgaroth.

C'est alors que le semi-homme eut la révélation du siècle que personne n'osait réellement évoquer à haute voix.

— Miséricorde ! s'écria Bilbo, en plus de nous avoir fait voyager par la magie d'un lieu à l'autre, nous avons aussi voyagé dans le temps ?!

— Si c'est vrai, avança prudemment Dwalïn, que cette perspective enchantait, alors c'est une bénédiction et un soulagement.

— Nous avons un peu moins d'une semaine. Une semaine pour retrouver Thorïn et l'aider à accomplir sa destinée, répondit Balïn, plein d'espoirs.

oOoOo

Aria et Thorïn partirent dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, savourant chacun à leur manière la paix tacite qui s'était installée entre eux depuis la discussion de la veille.

La jeune femme ne lui avait pas encore révélé ce qu'elle avait découvert la nuit précédente lors de son tour de garde. Il apparaissait que le dernier jour de l'année selon le calendrier des nains semblait s'être éloigné de quelques nuits. Elle avait alors compris qu'en plus de les avoir éloignés du danger, elle avait aussi rallongé leurs espérances de trouver cette porte secrète sur la Montagne Solitaire. Marchant derrière lui, elle put admirer sa démarche lourde mais franche. Si seulement leur rencontre avait pu se faire de manière différente. Inévitablement, ses pensées la ramenèrent à ce qui avait ponctué la vie des siens.

Chaque montagne portait dans ses profondeurs les plus secrètes un cœur synonyme de vie car oui, même les montagnes respiraient, vivantes, à leur manière. Le roi des nains, Thror, en avait trouvé un et l'avait détaché de son corps de pierre. Les nains qui creusaient si profondément, au delà de l'invraisemblable, avaient réussi l'impensable. C'était un miracle qu'aucune créature des Ténèbres n'ait encore fait son apparition dans la Montagne Solitaire pour y faire son propre nid.

L'Arkenstone, comme ils l'appelaient tous, le cœur de la montagne, ne devait pas rester entre les mains des nains. Ses pouvoirs allaient au delà de l'imaginable. Aucun elfe ni aucun magicien — Maïar y compris — de la Terre du Milieu ne pouvait la regarder sans être attiré par elle. Qu'elle soit mise à nu de cette manière était une erreur monumentale. Alors son peuple, gardien du cœur des montagnes, avait su qu'il était temps d'envoyer l'un des leurs récupérer cette pierre avant qu'elle ne cause plus de mal.

Hélas, les Drakonnites aimaient l'or et les pierres précieuses aussi passionnément que les nains. Smaug le doré avait failli à ses devoirs. Il avait semé la terreur, rendu fou par l'incroyable trésor de Thror. Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Aria. Elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire avec exactitude mais le dragon avait semé peine et désolation dans son sillage, réduisant à l'état de cendre la forteresse de Dale qui représentait le dernier rempart entre Erebor et le monstre volant. Que dirait Thorïn s'il savait, s'il…

— Vous semblez perdue dans vos pensées, encore une fois, murmura Thorïn. N'oubliez pas que nous devons nous dépêcher pour atteindre Erebor avant la nuit. Nous sommes le dernier jour de Durïn, nous…

Oh, elle avait failli oublier de lui dire. En y repensant, la honte la submergea. Dire qu'elle était la dernière représentante de son peuple et qu'elle était incapable de réussir des sorts aussi élémentaires que la « téléportation ».

— Pas vraiment, marmonna alors Aria, il nous reste à peu près six jours.

N'ayant pas vu que Thorïn s'était arrêté brusquement, elle le percuta violemment dans le dos.

Il se retourna comme s'il n'avait rien senti, tandis qu'elle même se tenait le nez, ressentant une vive douleur à cet endroit.

— Qu'avez-vous dit ? la somma Thorïn, incrédule. Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ?!

— Pas du tout, grogna Aria, la main toujours sur le nez. La nuit dernière, je me suis aperçue que la lune avait disparu. En calculant et en faisant des recherches sur les cycles passés, je me suis rendue compte que nous avions reculés de quelques jours. Sept jours…enfin six jours, à présent.

Le nain la fixait, l'air dubitatif.

— Mais comment ? dit-il.

— Je ne pratique pas souvent la magie, se justifia t-elle. J'ai du faire une erreur dans ma formule, et voilà…

Comme il la regardait toujours avec prudence, elle soupira.

— Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas très…douée finalement.

Elle était dépitée. Cela lui en coûtait de l'admettre devant lui alors qu'elle avait voulu lui prouver son utilité. Tandis qu'elle avait baissé la tête sous le poids de sa honte, un rire tonitruant s'éleva dans les airs. Surprise, elle releva les yeux pour découvrir l'immense sourire qui illuminait le visage du nain.

_Par tous les Drakons de la Terre du Milieu_ , qu'il était beau quand il souriait ainsi. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. Aah ! Pourquoi était-elle si faible ?

Sans prévenir, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume avant de la serrer contre lui. Aria n'avait plus pieds.

— Vous êtes une idiote doublée d'une incapable, l'humaine, mais là, vous dépassez toutes mes espérances ! s'exclama t-il.

Il la reposa par terre sans ménagement.

Terriblement ébranlée par ce qu'il venait de faire, elle en oublia qu'il venait aussi de l'insulter.

— Vous n'êtes pas fâché ? demanda t-elle l'air étonnée.

— Oh si, répondit-il, je pense toujours que, tout comme le Hobbit, vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous et que votre utilité réside surtout dans l'art de m'être inutile mais… Ce que vous avez fait… Vous venez juste de rallonger le temps qui nous était compté et vu notre situation actuelle, c'est bien plus une bénédiction qu'un réel souci.

_Quel soulagement,_ songea Thorïn. Presque une semaine de répit, une semaine de plus. Il ne leur faudrait pas moins d'une journée pour atteindre le ponton où ils étaient censés se rendre la veille. Une fois à Bourg-du-Lac, il aurait tout son temps pour trouver des armes et imaginer un plan pour que leur maître Cambrioleur puisse ravir au dragon son Arkenstone chérie si Dragon il y avait encore. Ce n'était pas sûr et il espérait vraiment que cette maudite bestiole soit morte ou partie. Néanmoins, une sombre pensée vint gâcher son euphorie du moment. Et s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux à avoir remontés le temps ? Et si le reste de sa compagnie était perdue ? Quelle tragédie ce serait pour lui…

Aria, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, se permit de lui poser la question :

— Que se passe t-il ? Vous êtes si sombre tout à coup.

— Sombre ? reprit-il, en l'inspectant du regard, et si le reste de ma compagnie était restée piégée là-bas ?

Elle tiqua sur ce qui lui sembla être davantage une accusation qu'une question.

— Cela ne se peut, répondit-elle, et elle l'espérait vraiment. Nous étions tous connectés les uns aux autres.

Un court silence s'ensuivit.

— Au mieux, ajouta t-elle, ils nous attendent déjà sur place. Au pire, ils ne doivent pas être très loin.

— Dans tous les cas, termina t-il, il faut nous hâter. Nous ne sommes qu'à une journée à pieds mais il nous faut marcher vite.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux compagnons reprirent leur route en silence.

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, à Bourg-du-Lac, Bard tentait de raisonner les nains décidés à repartir chercher leur chef. Ils avaient déjà perdu Gandalf parti on ne sait où, hors de question qu'ils entrent dans la montagne sans le principal intéressé.

A quelques lieues d'ici, alors que la nuit venait de tomber, Thorïn et Aria étaient arrivés au ponton et attendaient qu'un passant veuille bien les emmener au village qui reposait à même sur l'Esgaroth et qui se trouvait non loin de là.

Ils attendirent longtemps, très longtemps, mais personne ne vint à leur rencontre. L'endroit restait dramatiquement et désespérément désert.

— Comment allons-nous faire pour passer par là ? s'énerva Thorïn au bout d'un moment.

— Avec beaucoup de patience et un peu de jugeote, répondit Aria qui en avait assez d'entendre son compagnon d'infortune grogner de la sorte.

Thorïn commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il se mit alors à tourner en rond autour d'elle tout en lui envoyant des regards accusateurs qui voulaient tout dire.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle craqua.

— Si vraiment personne ne passe par là, nous irons alors à la nage ! explosa t-elle.

Elle avait dû le supporter toute la journée. Ce n'était pas un chef mais un despote ! Un despote royaliste qui plus est, et qui pensait qu'elle était née pour le servir. S'il savait, si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait fait s'agenouiller à ses propres pieds.

Le nain la scruta, buté. Aria soupira et tenta de trouver la force de calmer ses nerfs. Elle l'avait suivi sans rechigner. Il n'avait pas pensé à faire de halte sauf quand l'estomac de _Sa Seigneurie_ s'était rappelé à son propriétaire. Et encore, elle avait du se plier à ses exigences et lui faire la popote comme une simple bonne à tout faire.

Les heures passaient et personne ne semblait décidé à amarrer la moindre petite barque dans le coin. C'était déprimant. Dépitée, les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent. Elle était réellement exténuée.

Thorïn, qui avait bien eu conscience de lui en demander beaucoup, se dit qu'il serait sans doute plus judicieux de trouver un abri pour y passer la nuit. Cela ne servait à rien d'attendre. Personne ne passerait par ici avant le lendemain matin. C'était une évidence.

— Ecoutez, l'humaine, si nous nous trouvions plutôt un endroit un peu plus sûr et tranquille pour y passer la nuit ?

Sa voix avait tranché dans l'obscurité glaciale de ce début de soirée et Aria accueillit sa proposition avec soulagement.

— Je ne suis pas contre, effectivement, avoua t-elle tout en se frottant les bras. Les nuits, par ici, commencent à devenir franchement fraiches.

— Que ne donnerais-je pas pour un bon feu dans l'âtre et un peu de tranquillité, dit Thorïn.

— Malheureusement, répliqua Aria, nous allons devoir faire avec ce que nous avons sous la main.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, ils trouvèrent un renfoncement sous un arbre et décidèrent de s'y poser pour la nuit.

Comme la veille au soir, elle prépara elle-même feu et nourriture chassée un peu plus tôt sans rechigner et sans que Thorïn ne lui rappelle les tâches qui lui incombaient.

Après s'être régalé du gibier de lapin que le nain avait réussi à chasser pour eux, ils s'adossèrent contre un rocher pour mieux savourer l'instant présent.

C'était la deuxième nuit qu'ils passaient seuls ensemble. Cela n'aurait rien dû signifier pour elle et pourtant, elle en fut troublée. Elle ne l'avait ni prévu ni fait exprès mais cela les avaient indéniablement rapprochés. A tout le moins voulait-elle le croire.

Alors qu'elle ressassait ces derniers jours, une voix au timbre indéniablement masculin s'éleva dans les airs. Etonnée, elle regarda Thorïn. Il chantait. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait.

Sa chanson semblait aussi belle que triste et, même si elle ne comprenait pas toutes les paroles de son chant, elle sut que cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Elle l'écouta donc en silence, fermant les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de sa voix une voix faite pour charmer les cœurs… Même les plus durs.

Quand les derniers vers se perdirent dans la froideur de la nuit, Aria sut qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais le regarder comme un ennemi ou un simple nain. Il ne l'était pas à ses yeux. Il ne le serait jamais. Il était tellement au-delà de ça qu'elle n'osait pas formuler les mots — même en pensée — signifiant ce qu'il représentait pour elle.

— Cette chanson, que raconte t-elle ? voulut-elle savoir.

Le prince avait le regard triste et semblait ailleurs.

— Ce chant relate l'exode des miens après que cette maudite créature nous ait pris notre foyer, répondit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

— Ça a du être terrible pour vous, souffla Aria qui ne voulait imaginer ce que cela faisait.

— Etre chassé de chez soi… murmura t-elle plus pour elle-même.

— Sans aucune aide, reprit le nain, plus durement. Il semblait revivre ces moments pénibles avec une colère presque intacte. Ses traits ciselés s'étaient durcis, son regard assombri.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné en cet instant pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler.

— Le roi des Elfes s'est détourné de nous sans aucune once de remord. Nous avons du, les miens et moi-même, parcourir des milliers de kilomètres sans but car personne ne nous acceptait. Pendant des décennies entières, j'ai du m'abaisser à travailler pour les hommes. Forgeron, bretteur… Mais jamais, jamais je n'ai perdu l'ultime conviction qu'un jour nos terres nous reviendraient. Qu'un jour la Montagne Solitaire serait mienne à nouveau. Jamais, conclut-il en la fixant intensément.

_Que répondre à ça_ , songea tristement Aria qui ressentit toute la peine accumulée au fil du temps par ce prince sans terre. Son cœur se serra pour lui et sa peine devint sienne. Elle souffrait pour lui, pleurait pour lui.

Thorïn ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et il fut encore plus surpris de découvrir une seule et unique larme rouler le long de sa joue veloutée. Comme hypnotisé, il suivit le parcours de cette larme traçant son sillon telle une étoile de diamant, tel un rayon de lune perdu sur le visage de cette petite humaine. _Sa_ petite humaine.

Quelque chose se fissura au fond de lui devant cette empathie naturelle que lui témoignait Aria. Elle n'était pas de son peuple mais semblait en cet instant souffrir tout autant que lui, et cela le toucha plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Il n'eut alors pas conscience de sa main qui se leva vers ce visage ni du doigt qui récupéra cette unique larme pour la porter à ses propres lèvres. Il ne réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire qu'à la sensation que cette goutte lui procura en roulant sur sa langue pour finir sa course et étreindre les ténèbres de son cœur. Une longue mèche de pure chaleur explosa dans sa poitrine et il sembla en l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait exploser d'allégresse et d'autre chose.

— Que… Que m'avez-vous fait ? marmonna t-il, encore choqué parce qu'il venait d'éprouver.

Quelque chose de trop chaud, d'indéniablement déplacé en ces instants de quête.

Aria ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, surprise et ne réalisant qu'à moitié ce qu'il venait de faire, ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

Il avait recueilli sa larme, il l'avait goûtée. Sans le savoir ni le vouloir, il venait de goûter ses sentiments.

— Je... je suis désolée, répondit-elle d'une voix douce qui résonna en Thorïn comme la plus belle des musiques. Cela n'aurait pas du arriver.

— Qui êtes-vous ? lanca t-il, la colère reprenant le pas sur ce qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ni ne voulait nommer. Vous êtes une sorcière c'est ça ?

— Mais non ! Je ne suis personne ! Personne hormis une femme, une humaine du nom d'Aria, s'exaspéra Aria qui pourtant avait le coeur qui battait la chamade !

— Impossible, répliqua t-il. Vous m'avez forcément fait quelque chose sinon je ne me sentirais pas comme ça.

— Comme quoi ? demanda Aria. Que pensez-vous que je vous ai fait ?!

Elle tremblait à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui avouer.

Thorïn la scruta, muet. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire ce qu'il avait éprouvé un instant plus tôt sans être ridiculisé.

A bout d'arguments, il fit la seule chose qui la ferait taire une bonne fois pour toute. Il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces.

_Par tous les wargs de Morgoth_ , fut tout ce à quoi pensa Aria, quand les lèvres de Thorïn s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Elle ne l'avait pas prévu mais elle se mentirait à elle même si elle disait qu'elle ne l'avait pas _désiré ardemment_ plus que tout au monde même. Malgré tout, ce baiser n'était pas celui d'un tendre amant. Il était dur, brutal, et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent quand il força le barrage de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Elle en fut comme électrisée. C'était doux, excitant malgré la dureté de l'assaut. Elle voulait plus, c'était indéniable. Elle voulut mettre ses mains derrière sa tête pour l'attirer plus avant mais malheureusement, il mit assez vite fin à leur étreinte et la repoussa violemment avant de se lever.

— Que suis-je en train de faire ? souffla-t-il décontenancé par sa propre réaction, avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Aria porta la main à son cœur comme s'il venait de la blesser physiquement, et non émotionnellement.

Elle le laissa partir se calmer. Elle espéra juste qu'il avait ressenti un centième de ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était une erreur. Son cœur commençait à lui chanter une chanson qui ne lui plaisait guère d'entendre. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission mais pourtant une partie d'elle voulait que tout soit possible entre eux.

Les pensées de Thorïn étaient presque similaires à celles de la jeune femme. Que lui avait-il pris, bon sang, d'embrasser cette humaine ? Il s'était convaincu que ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour elle, ce désir, était un leurre. La fatigue et la solitude commençant à lui peser, aussi s'était-il alors imaginé des choses envers cette petite intrigante. Mais là, il avait été à deux doigts, une nouvelle fois, de craquer. Il s'était vu lui déchirer son corsage, remonter ses jupes et la prendre comme un sauvage. Il avait plus qu'apprécié ce baiser il en avait voulu tellement plus, mais il ne le pouvait. Il était un futur roi, un nain de sang royal, et il avait une mission à accomplir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas jouer les imbéciles à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait en Terre du Milieu. Il devait se ressaisir. Il n'était pas Kili, ni Fili. Penser à ses neveux lui rappela que ces derniers croyaient en lui. Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir ainsi.

Aria le vit revenir quelques heures plus tard. Il ne lui parla pas, ne la regarda même pas et alla dans son coin pour trouver une position adéquate pour dormir, mettant une certaine distance entre eux.

Il avait raison d'agir ainsi, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme un pincement de déception et de tristesse.

Finalement, elle avait hâte que tout se termine et sans doute finirait-elle par accepter la proposition du Seigneur Thranduil.

A Suivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Un chapitre fort en intensité. Même si Thorïn reste dans ses retranchements, on ne peut que sentir une certaine empathie entre Aria et lui.


	7. Espoir

**Chapitre 6**

**Espoir**

_Thorïn constatait, incrédule, le revirement du roi Thranduil. C'était impossible ! Ils avaient conclu une alliance, bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas les laisser là sans soutien ! Les nains avaient plus que besoin de l'aide des elfes. Pourquoi le Seigneur de Mirkwood se détournait-il d'eux ainsi ?_

_Il vivait un cauchemar éveillé._

_Le jeune prince d'Erebor regarda alors son peuple. Ils semblaient tous si vulnérables, si perdus. Une haine sourde à l'encontre des elfes enfla dans sa poitrine. Ce maudit dragon les avait chassé de chez eux avec une telle facilité. Thranduil avait regardé son peuple se faire balayer d'un souffle de flamme sans intervenir, et avec une telle indifférence. Il n'avait rien fait, rien !_

_Maudit soit-il !Maudit soient-ils tous !_

_Thorïn se jura qu'un jour les nains de la Montagne Solitaire auraient leur revanche. Sa vengeance serait froide et terriblement amère pour ses ennemis ! Il se le promit._

oOoOo

_Quelques jours avant la dernière lune d'automne._

_Quelque part non loin de Bourg-Du-Lac_

Le lendemain, leur attente porta enfin ses fruits lorsqu'un homme passa en bateau tout près d'eux. Il s'agissait d'un pêcheur qui revenait du royaume souterrain de Mirkwood avec lequel Bourg-Du-Lac entretenait d'étroits liens commerciaux. Aria fit les négociations sous le regard impassible de Thorïn. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis ce qu'elle appelait« l'incident » de la veille. Elle les présenta au pêcheur comme un couple venu voir leur cousin à Bourg-Du-Lac. L'homme ne posa que peu de questions, il avait davantage les yeux rivés sur la petite bourse que la jeune femme lui tendit pour payer leur voyage. L'argent avait ce drôle de don de faire taire les plus curieux, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

La traversée ne dura pas très longtemps et c'est avec un sentiment de pure répulsion que la jeune femme mis pied sur le ponton de ce qui devait être le port. L'odeur nauséabonde était atroce, un mélange de poisson pourri et de déjections animales flottait dans l'air vicié de cette abominable cité commerçante. Elle faillit rendre le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait mangé un peu plus tôt tellement elle avait du mal à respirer sans avoir la nausée.

— Il va falloir nous hâter pour retrouver vos amis, Thorïn, dit-elle, la manche sur son nez pour être un peu moins indisposée.

— En espérant qu'ils soient déjà là, répliqua le nain qui ne semblait pas plus incommodé que cela par la puanteur du lieu.

Il lui avait enfin adressé la parole ! L'air de rien, cela soulagea grandement la jeune femme. Elle n'aimait pas les savoir fâchés.

— Thorïn, reprit-elle, le cœur battant, je…

— N'en parlons plus, la coupa t-il sèchement, ce qui s'est passé hier soir était une erreur... Nous sommes tous deux des adultes responsables et je préférerais me focaliser sur notre mission plutôt qu'à devoir ressasser ça si cela ne vous dérange pas.

— Oui, bien sûr, souffla t-elle, un peu dépitée.

Par tous les dragons du ciel, pourquoi fallait-il, en plus d'être une femme, qu'elle soit faible ? Pourquoi ce maudit nain, plus petit qu'elle qui plus est, la mettait-il dans des états pareils ? C'est elle qui devrait le séduire, ou essayer tout du moins afin qu'il l'accepte parmi les siens dans sa quête et qu'il l'accepte tout court, d'ailleurs.

Tandis que son regard était levé vers le ciel, elle ne prit pas garde à l'amas gluant de poissons à ses pieds et serait tombée dedans si Thorïn ne l'avait pas retenue fermement par le bras.

— Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, l'humaine, grogna t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être blessée.

— Merci, je sais bien, lui répondit-elle, plus furieuse contre elle-même que contre lui.

Retrouver douze nains et un hobbit dans ce bourg ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps mais l'endroit était si répugnant qu'elle douta qu'ils y arrivent jamais. Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un endroit aussi insalubre ? Elle en avait des frissons d'horreur.

oOoOo

Thorïn n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis la veille. Il s'en voulait autant qu'il lui en voulait. Ce qu'il s'était passé était certes une erreur et, aussi monumentale qu'ait été cette bêtise, le mal était fait. Un fragment de son cœur s'était fissuré et un sentiment étrange s'était emparé de son âme. _Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence_ , tenta-t-il de se convaincre, alors il essaya de la détester. Il avait même franchement espéré se débarrasser d'elle dans ce bourg de misère mais son indisposition au lieu l'avait ennuyé. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi désemparée et mal à l'aise. Il jura intérieurement. Il avait su dès le départ que l'emmener avec eux était une mauvaise idée et voilà le résultat, il faisait attention à elle ! Jamais cela n'aurait du arriver. Son but, sa passion, son amour allait pour Erebor avant tout et pour le trésor des nains. _Son trésor._

Son humeur ne fit que s'assombrir au fil des minutes car il se rendit compte qu'en plus, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus parmi les habitants qui les regardaient comme si des cornes leur étaient poussées sur la tête. Ah, ils avaient vraiment besoin de ça. Voilà pourquoi il avait évité dès le début les lieux trop fréquentés.

— Y a t-il une auberge dans le coin ? marmonna Aria a qui le manège des villageois n'avait pas échappé non plus.

— Aucune idée, rétorqua t-il, avisant les environs.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une bicoque aux planches délabrées, Thorïn s'aperçut qu'un homme les fixait étrangement depuis l'autre rive. Aria, qui avait elle aussi remarqué les agissements de cet inconnu en retrait, lança un regard en coin au nain.

Sans plus attendre, l'étranger qui ne les avait pas quittés des yeux sauta de bateau en bateau avec une agilité surprenante pour un homme pour leur faire bientôt face.

— Un nain accompagné d'une splendide créature dans notre modeste village, commença le nouveau venu en scrutant Aria d'un drôle d'air qui ne plut pas du tout à Thorïn.

— Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? répondit le nain sur la défensive.

— Oh, à moi ? Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire, reprit l'homme qui croisa les bras sans lâcher Aria des yeux, mais je crois que d'autres personnes vous recherchent depuis quelques jours avec une vive impatience.

— Vous savez où se trouve le reste de notre compagnie ? s'enthousiasma la jeune femme qui retrouva alors toute sa gaieté.

— Apparemment oui, dit-il en la détaillant d'un regard appréciateur.

Aria, loin d'être offensée par l'attitude de cet homme aux traits virils et à l'accent pour le moins séduisants, lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Ceux qu'elle réservait habituellement à Bilbo où bien Fili.

— S'ils m'avaient dit qu'une beauté se cachait parmi eux, je pense que je me serais moi-même mis à votre recherche, gente dame, termina t-il plus par galanterie que par réel intérêt.

Il se pencha alors en signe d'un humble salut que la jeune femme apprécia grandement. Ah, si seulement Thorïn pouvait en prendre un peu de la graine.

Le nain, à qui le manège de cet homme n'avait pas échappé, failli foncer sur le bellâtre pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Toutefois, il se rappela _in extremis_ que cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. Mais tout de même, pour qui se prenait-il ?

— Je m'appelle Bard, reprit l'homme qui n'avait pas conscience des pensées pour le moins contradictoires de Thorïn. Laissez-moi vous emmener auprès de vos amis. Sans doute cela atténuera t-il la colère que je sens gronder en vous, _messire_ nain, se moqua-t-il gentiment en regardant enfin Thorïn.

Ce dernier sentit alors la moutarde lui monter au nez. Mais pour qui se prenait ce misérable petit humain ?!

Aria, quant à elle, émit un drôle de ricanement. Ce Bard lui plaisait bien, finalement. En plus d'être plutôt beau et galant, le monsieur avait de la répartie. Voilà qui était plus que prometteur !

— Merci, monsieur Bard, susurra la jeune femme, c'est bien aimable à vous. Pour ma part, je suis Aria et le nain revêche qui m'accompagne se nomme Thorïn et non Grognon comme son caractère pourrait vous le faire croire. _Et vlan, Thorïn,_ s'amusa-t-elle en son fort intérieur _, prends ça dans les dents._

— Thorïn ? s'amusa Bard, rentrant dans le jeu d'Aria et ce au dépend du nain. Moi qui pensait qu'il se nommait Grincheux, justement.

Tout les deux éclatèrent de rire tandis que Thorïn qui les suivait avait une envie folle de leur mettre un coup de hache sur la tête à tous les deux. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus d'armes depuis que la Compagnie avait quitté Mirkwood. Il soupira lourdement. Leur quête touchait bientôt à sa fin et un sentiment d'urgence l'animait d'heure en heure. Qu'ils se rient donc de lui, ça n'allait pas durer !

oOoOo

Thorïn et Aria ne connurent pas le même traitement de faveur que leurs autres amis. Pas de passage par les latrines donc, mais par la porte d'entrée. Les retrouvailles furent des plus bruyantes et animées. Les enfants de Bard regardaient tout ce remue ménage avec un certain étonnement mêlé de crainte. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas souvent ce genre de visite. Ils n'étaient pas certains d'aimer cela, d'ailleurs.

Très rapidement, alors que Bard était parti, les laissant seuls quelques instants, il fut décidé que les nains iraient piller l'armurerie du village pour trouver des armes dignes de ce nom. Ce n'étaient pas les harpons et autres crochets de boucher que voulait leur refiler l'archer et batelier —ce que Bard était—qui allaient les aider à reconquérir leur chère montagne.

Aria décida de ne pas les accompagner et de rester avec les enfants. Baïn, le fils de Bard, était drôlement embêté car il avait promis à son père de ne pas laisser sortir les nains.

Quelques heures passèrent avant que l'homme ne rentre en trombe dans la pièce.

— Je suis désolé, papa, paniqua Baïn, je n'ai pas pu les retenir, ils voulaient partir.

— Où sont-ils allés ? demanda Bard à Aria qui était restée assise.

— Piller l'armurerie de ce pauvre bourg, bien-sûr, répondit-elle comme si cela était la chose la plus normale qu'ils avaient à faire.

Bard fronça les sourcils. Ils savaient pourquoi ce Thorïn était là et ça ne présageait rien de bon pour eux. Il fallait les arrêter et vite...

— Où se trouve votre épouse ? demanda poliment Aria, détournant ainsi la conversation pour donner du temps à la compagnie de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Elle avait bien compris à son expression que Bard avait deviné leurs plans.

Le regard de l'homme devint triste et Aria sut avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

— Hélas, ma douce épouse est morte quelque temps après la naissance de ma plus jeune fille, Tilda.

— Oh, je suis navrée pour vous, se peina Aria qui elle même n'avait jamais connue sa mère, morte en lui donnant naissance d'après ce que sa nourrice et son père lui avaient dit. C'est toujours quelque chose de très dur de se retrouver à élever seul ses petits, continua-t-elle en dévisageant Bard et ses enfants avec douceur.

— Ecoutez, Aria, je ne sais pas quelles sont vos intentions ni pourquoi vous suivez ces nains mais ils n'apporteront que tristesse et désolation si on ne les arrête pas vite, reprit Bard, durement, pour recentrer la discussion sur ce qui le préoccupait.

— Bard, vous ne pourrez pas les arrêter comme cela, ils sont plus décidés que tout à reprendre ce qui leur appartient…

— Mais à quel prix ? lança Bard plus secoué que jamais. Saviez-vous qu'une de nos vieilles prophéties avait prédit la venue du Prince d'Erebor ? Que sa reconquête n'apporterait à ce village que mort et solitude ? Qu'une pluie d'or tomberait sur nous avant que le dragon qui dort sous la montagne ne nous réduise en flamme ?

Aria se frotta les tempes. Oui, elle connaissait bien cette prophétie. Depuis qu'elle fréquentait Thorïn et sa compagnie, elle avait compris qu'ils croyaient le dragon mort, du moins l'espéraient-ils. Comme si une créature telle que Smaug le sournois pouvait mourir ainsi.

— Aria, s'il vous plait, demanda Bard d'une voix suppliante.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux pendant un moment, Bard attendant une réponse d'Aria quand…

— Hé, Bard ! cria un des espions du Bourgmestre, t'es au courant qu'une bande de nains vient d'être pris la main dans notre armurerie ?

Bard se pencha à la fenêtre mais le gamin avait déjà disparu.

Sans demander leur reste, Bard et la jeune femme se précipitèrent dehors en direction de la place où se trouvait la demeure du chef du village.

oOoOo

Thorïn et les siens avaient été pris la main dans le sac comme de vulgaires voleurs. Être rabaissé ainsi lui faisait mal au cœur. Aria avait refusé de les aider parce qu'elle avait eu peur que Bard leur cause problème. Lui croyait surtout qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de ne pas se mouiller en restant tranquillement à les attendre.

En attendant, ils étaient trainés sans aucun ménagement auprès de leur chef. Peut-être pourrait-il alors s'expliquer.

Le bourgmestre, un homme entre deux âges plus dépenaillé qu'habillé et aussi énorme que Bombur pouvait l'être, se présenta alors à eux, la mine insolente et grasse.

— On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici exactement ? Que fait une bande de pauvre nains dans mon village et encore plus dans mon armurerie ?

Bien vite, les nains furent entourés non seulement par les gardes du Bourg mais aussi par la populace locale aussi curieuse que des vautours sur un nid de cadavre.

Un homme un peu plus petit se tenait aux côtés du gros chef il était si hideux que son visage faisait penser au museau d'un rat d'égout.

Thorïn sut alors qu'il était temps de dévoiler son jeu. Il s'avança au milieu de la foule, sûr de lui, plus majestueux que jamais :

— Je suis Thorïn, fils de Thraïn lui même fils de Thror, roi sous la Montagne Solitaire d'Erebor.

Son regard assuré vint se planter dans celui du Bourgmestre du village. Les yeux de ce dernier semblaient plus porcins que jamais. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que les révélations de Thorïn fassent leur chemin dans son cerveau atrophié par trop de vice et d'excès.

— Ainsi donc le prince d'Erebor fait son grand retour parmi-nous… et pourquoi, au fait ? voulut-il savoir, l'air goguenard.

Bien entendu, le Bourgmestre en avait une vague idée qui d'ailleurs lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il attendait juste la confirmation du nain.

— Je suis venu ici pour reconquérir ce qui m'est dû ! hurla alors Thorïn, assuré de trouver du répondant à ses affirmations.

Il ne fut pas déçu car la foule se mit à hurler, enthousiaste et captivée par la voix de stentor du nain qui avait bien compris que c'était le moment où jamais de rallier du monde à sa cause.

— Je vous le dis, si vous nous aidez dans notre quête, je vous promets que ce village retrouvera sa splendeur d'antan !

Les paroles de Thorïn furent accueillies par les vivats de la foule en délire. Les gens avaient besoin d'espérance et le nain savait qu'il leur apportait en plus l'espoir de jours meilleurs. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec satisfaction. Le gros homme n'avait encore rien dit mais il savait que l'idée d'or et de richesses supplémentaire ne le laisserait pas indifférent.

oOoOo

Aria, qui venait de se frayer un chemin à travers le monde, fut sidérée par la façon dont Thorïn avait su faire pencher la balance en sa faveur alors que quelques minutes à peine auparavant il avait été à deux doigts d'être enfermé.

Les hommes et les femmes du village hurlaient et scandaient à présent le nom de Thorïn avec une certaine ferveur. Ce dernier semblait fier et prêt à s'en aller reconquérir son royaume perdu.

Le cœur d'Aria se serra. Ses sentiments pour ce nain étaient confus. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle ressentait et pourtant, tout en lui l'attirait. A un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de Thorïn sauvage, pleins de promesse de vengeance et bien plus encore, le sien désemparé, anxieux.

Baissant les yeux, elle tenta de se dire que finalement cela devait se passer ainsi. Thorïn avait gagné. C'était certain.

— Ne l'écoutez pas ! hurla alors une voix derrière elle. Surprise elle se retourna pour voir Bard, encore plus soucieux qu'elle-même.

— Ne l'écoutez pas, reprit t-il, le souffle court. Ses promesses provoqueront notre perte à tous. Rappelez-vous la prédiction !

S'ensuivit une joute oratoire entre les deux hommes prêts à tout pour défendre leurs positions et leur cause respectives. Chacun avait ses raisons tout aussi valables les unes que les autres. Toutefois, ce fut le Bourgmestre en personne qui trancha en faveur de Thorïn.

Dépité, Bard ne put que s'incliner face à la décision du maire de leur village mais Aria sentit qu'il n'acceptait pas sa défaite. Bien qu'elle ait beaucoup de peine à son encontre et de ce que la victoire de Thorïn sous-entendait pour lui, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être fière de son nain. Une boule se forma dans son ventre. Avait-elle bien pensé _SON_ nain ?

Décidément le destin était bien farceur !

oOoOo

La nuit venait de tomber sur le Bourg-Du-Lac et bientôt, une gigantesque fête fut donnée en l'honneur des nains et de Thorïn et qui allait durer jusqu'au jour du grand départ. La compagnie partirait quelques jours plus tard en direction d'Erebor et ce avec la bénédiction du Bourgmestre en personne qui leur prêtait armes, armures et barques. Aria espéra très fort que Thorïn avait changé d'avis à son égard et qu'il l'accepte au sein de sa troupe. Elle devait impérativement les accompagner. Dans quelques jours, leur destin ne leur appartiendrait plus. Si elle s'y prenait bien, peut-être pourrait-elle sauver tout le monde et Thorïn pourrait être couronné roi de sous la Montagne Solitaire. Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait lui redonner l'Arkenstone. La pierre ne lui appartenait pas, elle était à la montagne et à elle seule.

oOoOo

Thorïn exultait. D'ici quelques jours allait commencer son ascension, sa reconquête pour Erebor ! Son royaume. Il avait su convaincre les hommes et les femmes de ce bourg bien miteux du bien fondé de sa mission. Il n'était que joie et rien pour le moment ne pourrait venir perturber cela. Inconsciemment, il se mit à chercher la petite humaine qui les avait accompagnés depuis leur évasion des prisons de Mirkwood. Il n'arrivait plus à se l'ôter de l'esprit. La voir parmi la foule, si désirable et fragile à la fois, avait réveillé en lui des sensations et des sentiments qu'il avait cru perdus à jamais depuis la fuite d'Erebor, des décennies auparavant.

Voyant sa chevelure flamboyante au loin, il hâta le pas en sa direction. Sans doute devrait-il se montrer un peu plus tendre à son égard s'il voulait que sa petite bouche lui chante une autre chanson que les piques acides dont elle l'abreuvait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ce qu'il vit alors le figea net.

Le visage d'Aria était penché sur cet idiot de Bard qui était adossé à une colonne. L'embrassait-elle ? Comment osait-elle alors que la veille encore elle se trouvait dans ses bras ? Une rage sans faille s'insinua dans son cœur. Mienne ! Elle est mienne ! Il se sentit encore plus confus que lorsqu'il s'était avoué un peu plus tôt qu'elle était loin de le laisser indifférent. Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Que lui arrivait-il, nom de nom ? La laissant au bon soin de son très probable-amant, il tourna les talons pour retourner dans la grande salle où se passait la fête. Il avait besoin d'une bonne chope de bière pour oublier ce désastre.

oOoOo

Aria vit Bard assis dans un coin. Il ne participait pas à l'euphorie générale et elle le comprenait. Elle savait qu'il était le descendant de Girion, le dernier seigneur du Val. Celui là-même qui avait manqué sa cible sa flèche n'avait qu'effleuré le flanc de Smaug mais il l'avait néanmoins blessé. _Qui mieux que Bard pourrait le faire ?_ se demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Elle devait glisser en lui ce mince espoir. Il était tout aussi qualifié que son aïeul pour protéger les siens.

— Ainsi vous êtes le fils de cet archer qui a manqué à son devoir, d'après ce que les nains prétendent, chuchota Aria qui s'était approché doucement de Bard, tapi dans l'ombre.

Il la regarda tristement.

— Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi, jeta t-il laconiquement.

— Non, mais je sais ce que votre ancêtre a tenté. Je sais aussi qu'il a réussi à blesser le dragon. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas suffi.

En soupirant, Aria s'agenouilla devant cet homme si plein de regrets mais aussi d'espérances. Elle prit son visage dans la coupe de ses mains et croisa son regard torturé. Bard fronça les sourcils.

— Vous pouvez le faire, chuchota t-elle.

Elle le dévisageait étrangement.

— Que voulez-vous dire, Aria, que pourrais-je faire ?

Bard ne comprenait pas.

— Le vaincre, sauver votre village et les vôtres, reprit-elle. Vous en avez la force, vous êtes un archer, vous aussi ! Sans doute bien meilleur que votre père et son père avant lui… Vous avez eu la chance d'avoir les Elfes pour exemple, qui plus est.

La jeune femme connaissait le traité commercial qui existait depuis bien longtemps entre le roi Thranduil et la petite communauté du Lac. Bard avait eu l'occasion de se former avec des elfes, des soldats aguerris dans l'art de l'archerie depuis des millénaires.

— Comment pouvez-vous dire cela, s'emporta t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Vous ne savez rien de moi, ajouta-t-il, faisant les cent pas devant elle.

— C'est vrai, répondit Aria, se relevant à son tour. Je ne vous connais pas mais je peux voir une très grande force en vous. Une volonté de fer.

Il la fixa effrontément, la mettant au défi de se tromper.

— Croyez-moi, conclut-elle, vous le ferez et vous gagnerez. Vous n'aurez pas le choix de toute façon!

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Aria le quitta avec la grâce d'une reine qui en avait fini avec l'un de ses sujets. Qu'il réfléchisse un peu. Elle avait planté la graine du doute et de l'espoir. A lui de la faire pousser maintenant.

oOoOo

De retour dans la salle où la fête battait son plein, elle chercha le héros de la soirée mais Thorïn semblait introuvable. Voyant qu'elle le cherchait, Balïn s'approcha d'elle.

— Il est parti dans les appartements que le Bourgmestre a bien voulu lui octroyer pour quelques nuits, déclara t-il simplement.

Aria haussa un sourcil.

— Des appartements ? Rien que ça ? Eh bien, certains sont chanceux. Merci du renseignement Balïn.

— Mais de rien, Dame Aria ! Sur ces entrefaites, le vieux nain repartit auprès de ses amis pour remplir sa chopine de bière.

La jeune femme les regarda un instant et envoya un sourire à Fili et Bilbo qui venaient de soulever leur chope en guise de salut.

— Vous joignez-vous à nous, Dame Aria ? demanda Fili.

— Non, Fili, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à voir avec votre oncle, conclut-elle avant de s'éloigner et de les laisser à leur joie du moment.

Qu'ils profitent de ces instants d'accalmie car ça ne durerait pas longtemps, malheureusement.

oOoOo

Après avoir déambulé quelques minutes dans le dédale de couloirs qui composait l'aile des invités, Aria finit par trouver la fameuse chambre qui avait été proposée à Thorïn. Elle n'était pas fermée. Se tordant les mains d'anxiété, la jeune femme se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir justifier son envie de les accompagner jusqu'à la montagne Solitaire. Oh, elle aurait pu choisir la solution de facilité et se transformer mais elle détestait le changement de forme. L'opération était des plus douloureuses et, pour des raisons qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas analyser, elle ne voulait pas que Thorïn sache ce qu'elle était.

Respirant un bon coup, elle prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte. Elle entra prudemment puis referma derrière elle.

Il était posté près de la fenêtre. Il semblait préoccupé. Doucement, il se tourna vers elle. Aria crut défaillir face au regard qu'il lui lança. Il était… terrifiant c'était l'œil d'un prédateur. Ses jambes flageolèrent légèrement. Elle ne devait pas faiblir, pas maintenant. Forte de cette conviction, elle décida d'avancer jusqu'à lui mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. D'un geste il la ceintura à la taille puis la colla contre son torse. Il semblait furieux et pourtant, elle pouvait aussi distinguer autre chose. Son cœur manqua un battement.

— Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend, Thorïn ? demanda t-elle faiblement.

Qu'elle se détestait quand elle agissait ainsi. Quant à lui, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial semblaient vouloir transpercer son âme.

—Ce qu'il me prend, l'humaine, c'est que je suis las de passer pour un imbécile, grogna t-il, le visage tout prêt du sien.

— Mais... balbutia Aria, je ne comprends pas !

— Et ça, vous comprenez ? souffla-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Aria sut alors que le fier Thorïn Oakenshield venait de succomber véritablement à son premier désir. Avec une pointe d'appréhension, elle se demanda où ceci allait les mener. En attendant, elle décida de se laisser aller à son tour à l'étreinte virile du Prince d'Erebor.

Elle aviserait plus tard… oui c'est cela… Bien plus tard.

A Suivre


	8. Entre Amour et Devoir

**Chapitre 7**

**Entre Amour et Devoir**

— _Thorïn pourquoi ne prends-tu pas femme ? demanda un jour Dís, sa jeune sœur._

_Elle venait de retrouver son frère à son atelier il travaillait comme forgeron dans un village d'hommes non loin des Montagnes Bleues où ils avaient élu résidence pour un temps._

_La seule réponse qu'elle obtint dans l'immédiat fut le son du marteau frappant inlassablement le bout de métal qu'il forgeait. De grandes gerbes de flammes partaient dans tous les sens mais la jeune femme s'en moquait éperdument. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il était devenu, ce qu'il devenait._

_Vraisemblablement, Thorïn préférait finir ce qu'il avait commencé plutôt que de répondre à sa sœur. Cette épée devait être livrée au seigneur du village avant la tombée de la nuit._

_Le cœur de Dís saigna à la voir travailler ainsi. Lui, le fier prince d'Erebor, devenu un simple manant, un forgeron. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Essuyant son front couvert de sueur avec un vieux chiffon sale, Thorïn se tourna enfin vers sa sœur. Il la regarda un instant, les sourcils froncés._

— _Ne vois-tu pas, ma chère Dís, que je n'ai pas le choix ? Nous n'avons plus rien et père a disparu. Depuis que nous avons perdu grand-père dans le combat de la Morïa, il faut bien que quelqu'un subvienne à nos besoins._

— _Mais, tenta Dís, cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'avoir une épouse…_

_Thorïn grogna._

— _Je n'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à une femme. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Aucun bijou ni argent. De plus, continua-t-il en fixant son ventre proéminent, tu attends un second enfant. Tu as déjà un fils, Fili. Je n'ai pas besoin d'héritier. J'en ai déjà un. Pour ce que ça me sert dans l'immédiat, d'ailleurs…_

_Il sortit se rafraîchir un peu la tête, suivi par Dís qui était bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher._

— _Mais pour toi, relança Dís, Thorïn, n'as-tu pas envie de te poser, de…_

— _Cela suffit, femme ! tonna-t-il, plein de morgue et de colère._

— _Tant que nous n'aurons pas vengé notre peuple, continua-t-il, tant que nous n'aurons pas repris la fierté qui nous a été volée, foulée au pied, je n'aurai jamais de paix ! Comprends-tu ?_

_Sa sœur recula en se tenant le ventre. Que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle avait déjà tout tenté, tout. De chaudes larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues rebondies pour venir s'accrocher dans les tresses de sa barbe brune._

_Le cœur de Thorïn se serra. Il n'avait pas voulu être cruel avec sa sœur mais elle le harcelait depuis tant de temps avec ces histoires d'épouses et de mariages._

_Ne comprenait-elle pas que pour lui, toute idée d'épousailles, d'enfants ou de bonheur était exclue ? Il ne connaîtrait jamais la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas redonné un véritable but, un véritable espoir aux siens. Il devait guider son peuple mais comment le guider quand on était soi-même perdu ?_

_Il se jura que lorsqu'arriverait le jour de la vengeance, il ne se consacrerait qu'à ça ! Il serait celui qui ramènerait son peuple à leur véritable foyer. Erebor._

_Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il se jura que quoiqu'il arrive, il ferait tout pour que les siens puissent croire en lui comme il se l'était juré des années plus tôt._

oOoOo

Fili avait suivi la jeune femme du regard. Il avait bien vu qu'elle en avait après son oncle. Comment lui en vouloir, cela dit ? Thorïn était l'incarnation de la virilité faite naine et son statut ne faisait aucun doute, tandis que lui même… Il secoua la tête. À quoi bon ruminer quelque chose qui ne se ferait jamais ? Au lieu de cela, il porta sa chope remplie de bière à ses lèvres.

— Hey frangin, souffla Kili qui ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme, je crois que je vais aller me taper un petit somme. 'Me sens pas super bien, là.

Fili inquiet se pencha vers son frère.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-il

— Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai pas envie de m'étaler comme une fille devant tout le monde.

Dwalïn, qui n'avait pas manqué les messes basses des deux frères, décida de s'en mêler.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kili ? C'est ta blessure qui te démange ?

— Pas du tout, mentit Kili. J'ai un peu trop forcé sur la bonne bière. Faut que j'aille piquer un somme.

Se retournant vers son frère :

— Fili, tu m'accompagnes ?

— Bien sûr, assura ce dernier, se levant pour soutenir Kili qui ne tenait pas droit.

Dwalïn observa un moment les deux gamins qui s'éloignaient en titubant. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas les effets secondaires d'un peu trop d'alcool consommé. Il espéra juste que Kili tienne le coup encore un peu. Si le môme venait à mourir, il ne savait pas dans quel état ils devraient ramasser le frère.

Fili soutenait son frère comme il le pouvait mais plus ils avançaient et plus le poids de Kili se faisait sentir.

— Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est juste la bière qui te met dans un tel état, n'est-ce pas Kili ?

— J'ai pas envie d'inquiéter les autres, Fili. Vaut mieux qu'ils pensent que je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Imagine si Thorïn refusait que je me joigne à vous pour _le grand final_ ?

Fili se pencha vers son frère :

— Ecoute-moi bien, Thorïn sait très bien que tu dois venir avec nous. On avisera à ce moment là mais je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas tomber !

— C'est vrai, ça ? demanda Kili en fixant son grand frère le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Bien sûr que c'est vrai, affirma Fili, j'ai promis à maman que je ne te lâcherais pas.

Kili soupira. Il avait de la chance d'avoir un frangin pareil, mais non d'un petit caillou de montagne, pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ? Là et maintenant ?

Peut-être aurait-il du demander à Dame Aria de renouveler ses soins ? Demain, il n'y manquerait pas quand il la croiserait. Pour l'heure, il avait juste envie de se reposer un peu.

oOoOo

Non loin du long lac d'Esgaroth, Legolas et Tauriel continuaient leur route, traquant sans relâche les Orques menés par Bolg. Un peu plus tôt, ces derniers avaient appris, grâce à un messager en provenance de Dol-Guldur, que les nains se trouvaient à Bourg-Du-Lac. C'est avec des cris rageurs que les monstres étaient repartis dans la bonne direction sans savoir qu'ils étaient suivis par deux elfes intrépides.

Toutefois, les deux elfes en question ignoraient qu'eux-mêmes étaient surveillés de près par le Seigneur de Mirkwood, Thranduil. Quand ce dernier avait appris l'escapade de Tauriel et de son fils, il avait ordonné qu'on les surveille prudemment.

— Monseigneur, avança un garde, Tauriel et votre fils semblent s'approcher du lac d'Esgaroth.

— Bien, murmura Thranduil le visage tourné vers son immense royaume.

Si tout se passait comme il le voulait, peut-être son fils récupérait-il la princesse Ariana. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Concernant la punition qu'il réservait à Tauriel quand il la retrouverait, elle serait exemplaire et… sans appel.

— Des nouvelles des nains ? demanda-t-il aussi.

— Oui Majesté, s'enquit un autre garde, ils sembleraient qu'ils soient à Bourg-Du-Lac.

_Bien, bien_ , pensa Thranduil, ce Thorïn allait sans aucun doute lui faciliter la tâche. Une fois que le nain aurait accompli sa mission, il se débarrasserait de lui et récupérerait Ariana ainsi que le trésor d'Erebor. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps en s'imaginant déjà en possessions des deux.

oOoOo

_Pendant ce temps, au domaine du Bourgmestre_

Bilbo était pensif. Que se passerait-il une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés sous la Montagne Solitaire ? Allait-il devoir combattre un dragon en colère ? Il se mit à trembler en imaginant la scène. _Non, non, non, ne pas y penser, surtout pas._

— Que vous arrive t-il, petit homme ? demanda Bard qui venait de le rejoindre sur son banc.

— Heu… rien, répondit Bilbo qui ne voulait pas se montrer couard face à cet homme qui semblait si fort et courageux.

— Vous savez, il n'y a pas de mal à avoir des craintes sur ce qu'il va vous arriver si vous suivez les nains sous leur montagne, reprit Bard tout en se servant une miche de pain avec un peu de fromage.

— D'ailleurs, enchaîna-t-il, pourquoi y allez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas un nain, que je sache ?

Il enfourna un gros morceau de pain dans sa bouche sans quitter le hobbit des yeux.

— C'est à dire, messire Bard, que j'ai signé un contrat. Je ne puis me dédire. Les hobbits ont leur honneur, vous savez.

L'homme le contempla un instant. Ce semi-homme avait l'air d'un enfant et pourtant, on pouvait sentir en lui une très grande force. Décidément, cette espèce qu'il ne connaissait guère était bien surprenante.

— Je comprends, finit par répliquer Bard, on ne peut cracher sur son honneur, surtout quand il ne nous reste plus que ça.

Les deux compagnons de tablée se turent, tout à leurs pensées.

Bien qu'il soit très tard, la fête battait toujours son plein. Chacun des nains voulant goûter encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement à ce qui serait, peut-être, leurs derniers moments de joie et de paix. Non qu'ils n'aient pas confiance en leur chef mais il fallait aussi être objectif. Rien n'était gagné d'avance.

oOoOo

_Au même moment dans une chambre de l'aile des invités_

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière mais Aria le voulait-elle vraiment ? Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre intensément dans sa poitrine. Thorïn ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis qu'il l'avait attirée à lui dans une étreinte aussi passionnée que sauvage. Toute au baiser qu'il venait de lui donner, elle ne le vit pas relever doucement la tête. Il mit fin à leur étreinte sans toutefois la lâcher.

— Vous êtes à moi, Aria, jamais je n'ai voulu cela mais par Durïn, vous l'êtes.

Il avait le souffle court et ses yeux la contemplaient comme jamais personne ne l'avait regardée auparavant. Elle se sentit défaillir et fut heureuse d'être encore dans ses bras puissants car sinon elle serait tombée à ses pieds.

— Que… que vous arrive-t-il, Thorïn ? balbutia-t-elle, encore grisée par leur baiser.

Elle avait un doute mais ne voulait pas être déçue si jamais il changeait d'avis en cours de route comme cela lui était arrivé si souvent. Elle le désirait si fort qu'une partie d'elle-même exultait à ce revirement de situation pour le moins inattendu.

Il la considéra un instant avant de rire doucement. Le cœur d'Aria rata un battement.

— Comme si vous ne le saviez pas, petite tentatrice ! répondit Thorïn.

Il s'écarta doucement, inspira bruyamment et sans prévenir, il se jeta de nouveau sur elle. Ils tombèrent alors sur le lit qui les accueillit avec un couinement sourd.

— Vous avez gagné, Aria, souffla t-il contre son cou avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche en un nouveau baiser vorace.

_Par tous les drakons de la Terre du Milieu_ , qu'arrivait-il à Thorïn ? Il y a quelques heures encore, c'est à peine s'il pouvait la supporter et là, il semblait prêt à… à… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

La langue de Thorïn continuait son ballet impitoyable, la goûtant toujours plus, avant de s'arrêter, appuyant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

— Je vous veux, Aria, reprit-il tout contre sa bouche.

Son souffle rauque lui chatouillait délicieusement le nez. Aria fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Avec un hoquet de surprise, elle sentit la main de Thorïn se faufiler sans préavis sous son jupon avant de remonter entre ses cuisses. Personne ne l'avait jamais touchée à cet endroit. Personne, hormis elle-même. Troublée, elle se laissa faire et s'abandonna aux merveilleuses sensations que le nain faisait naître en elle. C'était si bon, il semblait si sûr de lui. Partagée entre le désir et l'appréhension, elle décida néanmoins de profiter de ce qu'il avait à lui offrir.

oOoOo

Thorïn n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel de toute son existence. Ce qu'il éprouvait à l'égard d'Aria était plus fort qu'un simple élan de désir. Depuis le premier jour, il avait su qu'il finirait par lui succomber. Elle n'était pas de son peuple et pourtant, tout l'attirait en elle, de sa bouche tremblante à ses formes pulpeuses. Humaine ou autre chose, elle était dorénavant à lui. Quand un nain se laissait aller aux élans de son cœur, c'était pour l'éternité. Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle beaucoup d'entre eux restaient seuls jusqu'à leur mort. Il était relativement fréquent qu'un homme soit épris d'une femme déjà en couple. Il fallait dire qu'elles étaient si peu nombreuses. Lui-même avait toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais être tenté par qui que ce soit. A part sa sœur Dís, il n'avait fréquenté aucune femelle de son espèce, se préservant pour son importante mission.

Un long gémissement féminin vint le tirer de ses pensés, de son passé. Aria, douce et désirable Aria. Elle avait gagné, il avait capitulé, il ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Tandis que ses doigts caressaient son intimité, il trouva vite le petit bouton de chair et le pinça doucement entre son pouce et son index. Avec des gestes experts, il ramena un de ses doigts à sa propre bouche pour l'humidifier avant de le repositionner plus bas, décapuchonnant son clitoris pour le masser avec des gestes savants qui firent bientôt perdre toute notion de pudeur à sa belle petite humaine qui se déhanchait sous ses assauts. Il la sentit alors se crisper avant qu'elle ne lui attrape les avant-bras. Son regard passionné fut l'aphrodisiaque qui le débarrassa des derniers vestiges de sa réticence et il s'abandonna à son tour aux effluves dévastateurs de la passion.

C'est dans l'urgence que les deux amants ôtèrent avec une certaine impatience tous leurs vêtements pour se retrouver totalement nus, l'un contre l'autre. Thorïn attrapa la main d'Aria pour la poser sans pudeur sur sa virilité érigée, preuve évidente de son désir pour elle. La jeune femme hoqueta de stupeur, ce qui fit sourire Thorïn. Il aimait cette réaction. Il l'adorait, même.

Aria paniqua légèrement quand elle attrapa le sexe dressé de son amant entre ses mains. Comment un homme de si petite taille pouvait-il être aussi bien pourvu ? Elle se demanda un instant s'il allait pouvoir…

Tandis qu'elle assimilait ce qu'elle touchait avec une certaine timidité, il s'allongea sur elle, lui caressant les flancs d'un geste doux et rassurant avant de lui écarter les jambes avec l'un de ses genoux.

_Oh par tous les Drakons_ … Il essayait de…

— Ouvre-toi à moi, souffla Thorïn qui n'avait cessé de la dévisager tout en tentant de la pénétrer lentement.

Elle était très humide mais terriblement étroite, comme si elle était… mais non, ce n'était pas possible…

—Oh, Thorïn, je… je ne crois pas que ça rentrera…je… balbutia t-elle tiraillée entre le désir d'être entièrement à lui et la peur qu'il lui fasse mal.

Le nain fronça les sourcils sous l'effort. De longues gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de son front et vinrent s'écraser sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Puis, d'un coup brusque, il fut en elle. Elle cria sous la surprise et…

— Par la barbe de Durïn Aria… vous… tu es vierge ?! s'exclama Thorïn, ébranlé, qui avait sentit la fine barrière de son hymen se rompre sous sa violente poussée.

Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire contrit.

— Je suis heureuse que tu sois le premier.

— Et le dernier, la prévint-il gentiment.

Le vouvoiement n'était plus nécessaire ni requis entre eux et Aria, qui sentait la réticence de Thorïn à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, prit sur elle l'initiative de bouger légèrement. A sa grande surprise, la douleur se mua rapidement en autre chose et fut vite remplacée par un bien être mêlé de plaisir.

_Heum, c'était bon finalement,_ se dit-elle. Les deux amants finirent par trouver ensemble un rythme commun avant de s'enfoncer encore plus dans les délices de l'amour.

La jeune femme aurait voulu que cette union dure éternellement mais, alors qu'elle avait été à un cheveu de connaître l'explosion ultime de l'orgasme, elle sentit la virilité du nain grossir encore en elle avant qu'il ne jouisse sourdement et ne se répande dans la chaleur de son intimité. Elle ne manqua pas une seule de ses crispations et l'abandon de Thorïn valait bien tous les orgasmes de la Terre du Milieu.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes de répit bienheureux avant que Thorïn ne se décide à prendre la parole :

— Je suis navré, Aria, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, soupira-t-il en se détachant d'elle pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

Il avait repris le vouvoiement et cela la chagrina un peu. Il remettait ainsi une certaine distance entre eux, à tout le moins elle crut le deviner.

La jeune femme se redressa sur un coude et appuya sa main sur le torse viril du nain.

— Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle. Il paraît que la première fois n'est jamais vraiment satisfaisante pour une femme. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que vous m'avez fait, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine de Thorïn s'assombrir.

— Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, je vous pensais expérimentée dans l'art de l'amour.

Elle tiqua sous l'accusation sous-jacente qu'elle crut déceler dans sa phrase.

— Désolée de vous décevoir mais non, je ne suis pas le genre de fille auquel vous pensez.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle était experte en la matière ? Comme si elle se donnait à n'importe qui. De là où elle venait, une femme n'offrait son corps qu'à l'élu de son cœur. Le sexe était intimement lié à l'amour. Seules les _Vaïanäes_ , les prêtresses du dieu des plaisirs et de la luxure, offraient leur corps au plus offrant et méritant.

Thorïn, comprenant qu'il venait d'être grossier, tenta néanmoins de se rattraper.

— Je ne voulais pas dire cela, Aria...

Il se frotta les yeux, prenant le soin de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

— Je souhaiterais que vous compreniez que dès le départ, j'ai su que vous seriez un problème pour moi... Non, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'objecte quoique ce soit, écoutez moi jusqu'au bout, s'il vous plait.

Thorïn se redressa à son tour et lui fit face. La jeune femme eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur son visage plutôt que sur autre chose. Elle avait une envie furieuse de faire descendre son regard un peu plus bas, et, pourquoi pas, encore plus bas. Cependant, elle sentit tout de suite que l'attitude du nain avait changé. Il semblait si sérieux, comme s'il allait affronter le plus terrible des obstacles.

Il la fixait d'un regard aussi insondable que le fond des océans. Elle eut peur un instant de ce qu'il allait lui avouer car elle sut qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Une petite voix lui soufflait que ça ne serait pas quelque chose d'agréable à entendre.

— En vain ai-je lutté contre l'attirance que vous exercez sur moi, Aria…, commença Thorïn tout en lui tenant les épaules.

Il expira brièvement avant de reprendre, semblant chercher ses mots :

— Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous arriveriez à me détourner de mon premier but. Hélas, en ce jour, je ne peux réprimer plus longtemps mes sentiments pour vous. Vous êtes ma force et vous serez certainement ma faiblesse. Je m'incline devant-vous, _mon aimée,_ et je vous déclare mienne dès à présent. Bien qu'humaine, vous serez la seule et unique reine à mon coeur, Aria.

Que répondre à cela, s'alarma la jeune femme qui était à la fois flattée et en colère. Comment pouvait-on vous faire une déclaration d'amour et vous insulter en même temps ? Pourtant, au regard que lui lança son amant, elle comprit que son but n'était pas de la blesser. Il était sincère. Aussi sincère qu'un nain pouvait l'être dans un moment pareil.

— Oh ! Thorïn, soupira-t-elle.

Elle était partagée entre la joie et l'horreur que de telles paroles signifiaient. Elle avait peur de relever la tête vers lui, de le regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle lève la tête et…

Ce qu'elle vit l'électrisa de la tête aux pieds. Les yeux de Thorïn étaient deux lacs tranquilles et il souriait doucement…le plus beau et le plus doux des sourires éclairait son visage aux traits rudes. Aria en fut toute retournée. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il était tellement beau quand il la dévisageait ainsi…comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour se laisser aller à l'aimer à son tour de cette façon. Il semblait si… vulnérable. Alors qu'il y a encore un jour, il la repoussait avec toute la brutalité dont il était capable, aujourd'hui, il déposait son cœur et son âme à ses pieds.

C'était un… cauchemar ! Un véritable cauchemar.

— Laissez-moi vous faire l'amour comme il se doit, _mon aimée_ , j'ai envie de vous faire connaître l'extase à mon tour, dit-il, inconscient du drame intérieur que vivait la jeune femme.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il l'embrassa avant de l'allonger sous lui. Il allait l'adorer et l'honorer comme il se devait.

La suite ? Ils aviseraient plus tard, ils avaient bien le temps pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

oOoOo

Alors qu'Aria et Thorïn s'étaient enfin abandonnés l'un à l'autre, à quelques kilomètres de là, sur les chemins escarpés qui menaient à Bourg-Du-Lac, Tauriel et Legolas continuaient de suivre à la trace les Orques dirigés par Bolg.

— Les Orques se dirigent vers le village. Je pense que les nains y sont déjà, dit Legolas qui avait les yeux rivés au-delà de la prairie.

— A ton avis, demanda Tauriel, combien de temps mettront-ils avant d'arriver ?

L'elfe plissa les yeux avant de répondre :

— A cette allure, ils y seront d'ici quelques jours.

Puis se tournant vers son amie :

— Penses-tu pouvoir suivre le rythme où veux-tu que nous fassions une pause ? demanda-t-il de manière ironique.

Tauriel arqua un sourcil.

— Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui a besoin de repos, Legolas, répliqua Tauriel, entrant dans le jeu de son ami.

— Alors continuons encore un peu si tu le veux bien, lança Legolas qui se mit à bondir de pierre en pierre avec une agilité déconcertante.

Tauriel secoua la tête. Parfois elle se demandait sérieusement si son ami était bien le fils du roi Thranduil. Ils étaient si différents, hormis leur blondeur commune.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de rêver, gamine, entendit-elle Legolas lui dire au loin.

Le bougre, il était déjà presque hors de sa vue. Elle expira un grand coup avant de le suivre. Ses pensées vagabondèrent loin jusqu'au souvenir du nain qui avait su marquer son cœur comme aucun elfe n'avait jamais su le faire auparavant. Elle avait peur pour lui. Quelques jours auparavant, ils avaient croisé un Orque, un envoyé d'Azog qui leur avait révélé qu'un nain avait été touché par une flèche de Morgul dont la lame avait été conçue dans les forges de la Tour de la Magie Noire. Legolas avait été sans appel à ce sujet, s'il n'était pas vite soigné par la médecine elfique ou… magique, ce nain allait très prochainement mourir. Le cœur de Tauriel se glaça en imaginant le pire pour ce Kili.

Ils devaient faire vite !

oOoOo

Les jours suivants défilèrent comme dans un rêve pour Aria et Thorïn qui devisaient tranquillement de leur avenir commun une fois qu'il serait monté sur le trône d'Erebor. Loin d'être choquée par la nouvelle de leur relation, la compagnie des nains, bien au contraire fut enchantée et chacun y alla de son petit commentaire guilleret. Seul Fili semblait plus taciturne que jamais. La santé de Kili se dégradait de jour en jour et il risquait de mourir s'ils ne trouvaient pas un remède bientôt.

— Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que Kili ne nous suive pas jusqu'à Erebor, signala Thorïn.

Les nains, ainsi que Bilbo et Aria, qui étaient tous attablés dans la grande salle des banquets du domaine du Bourgmestre, le regardèrent gravement.

— Mais mon oncle, protesta Kili, j'ai envie de venir, moi aussi. Tu nous as tellement conté d'histoires sur Erebor.

— C'est vrai, appuya Fili.

Thorïn les regarda tour à tour.

— Ecoutez-moi bien, vous deux, Kili est au plus mal et sera davantage une charge pour notre compagnie qu'une aide. Je refuse de prendre le moindre risque.

— Mais mon oncle, tenta vainement Fili.

— C'est non, asséna Thorïn, d'une voix de stentor. Si ton frère ne va pas mieux, il ne viendra pas. Est-ce assez clair ?

— Très bien, comprit Fili, dans ce cas, je ne viendrais pas moi non plus. Hors de question que je laisse Kili seul ici.

Leur oncle les regarda tour à tour, la mine sévère.

— Tu dois venir, Fili. Erebor est ton héritage. Tu sais très bien que c'est important.

— Non, mon oncle, ce qui est important, c'est mon frère. Si Kili ne vient pas, je ne viens pas non plus. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Le prince d'Erebor soupira bruyamment. Décidément, ils avaient la tête dure, dans cette famille.

S'ensuivit une conversation des plus animée sur la meilleure façon d'atteindre la montagne. Aria les écoutait distraitement, sans participer. Depuis qu'elle était devenue, en quelque sorte, la promise de leur futur roi, elle faisait partie intégrante de leur communauté. Elle aurait du être heureuse car elle n'avait plus à prouver sa valeur pour les accompagner mais toutefois, l'aiguillon de la culpabilité la rongeait peu à peu. Thorïn se voyait déjà reconquérir son bien sans grande difficulté et plus les jours passaient et plus il divaguait sur cette maudite pierre, l' _Arkenstone_. Elle déglutit péniblement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire passer ses sentiments avant son devoir. C'était impossible, inadmissible.

Un sourd sentiment d'horreur lui serra davantage la poitrine. _Oh père, qu'ai-je fait ? Comment ai-je pu laisser parler mes sentiments ne serait-ce qu'un temps ?_ Elle allait étouffer si elle ne sortait pas prendre l'air, là, tout de suite.

— Excusez-moi, déclara t-elle à la cantonade avant de s'enfuir dans la cour.

Thorïn la regarda partir, l'air surpris.

— Que lui arrive-t-il ? voulut savoir Bilbo qui avait toujours montré beaucoup de prévenance à l'égard de la jeune femme.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Thorïn, elle semblait de fort meilleure humeur un peu plus tôt.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Sans doute quelque chose qu'elle a mal digéré.

— Ou bien des problèmes de femmes, peut-être, marmonna Bard qui venait de les rejoindre.

Tous les nains, Bilbo y compris, se retournèrent vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? voulut savoir Ori.

Bard le regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

— J'en sais, Maître Ori, que j'ai été marié.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Possible, déclara le prince d'Erebor une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux, mais ce n'est pas ça.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ? questionna l'archer, intrigué.

— J'en sais que je partage sa couche, grogna Thorïn. Je le saurais si elle était indisposée, ne croyez-vous pas ? asséna-t-il de façon implacable.

Comprenant ce que cette déclaration signifiait, Bard tourna la tête l'air gêné et toussa doucement contre son poing.

Aria n'avait pas pu rester à l'intérieur. Elle se sentait si mal. Demain serait le dernier jour de Durïn. Demain, si tout se passait bien, ils atteindraient l'entrée secrète de la Montagne Solitaire et alors elle aurait à accomplir son devoir et sa vengeance.

Des larmes de détresse coulèrent doucement sur ses joues. Elle aimait Thorïn… Elle avait toujours cru que le jour où elle tomberait amoureuse, elle serait folle de bonheur. Malheureusement, son destin en avait décidé autrement.

Parviendrait-elle à faire ce qui devait être fait ? Se mordant la lèvre inférieur sous le poids de la culpabilité d'un amour qui aurait du la rendre plus forte, plus heureuse, elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux avec la manche de sa robe. Se retournant, elle se décida à affronter sa destinée. Pour le meilleur… et sans doute le pire.

A Suivre


	9. La Folie des Rois

**Chapitre 8**

**La Folie des Rois**

_Thranduil regardait l'étrangère qui s'était présentée quelques heures plus tôt aux portes de son royaume. Ses gardes avaient repéré la présence d'un rôdeur dans la Forêt Noire. A présent que ledit rôdeur lui faisait face, il ne pouvait croire en sa bonne fortune. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des décennies. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir contempler une nouvelle fois, cet être, ce joyau, la dernière de son peuple. Elle représentait tout ce qu'un roi aurait rêvé d'avoir, un véritable trésor à ses yeux. Un trésor qu'il fallait cependant mater._

— _Im gelir ceni ad lintarien Ariana*, murmura le seigneur Thranduil._

_La jeune femme qui lui faisait face semblait fière, aussi orgueilleuse que son père ou que sa condition le lui permettait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en position de force, pourtant tout dans son regard dénotait une incroyable volonté. Cela plut à Thranduil. Il n'aimait pas les faibles. Cependant, il n'aimait pas non plus la bravoure quand elle était synonyme d'irrespect à son égard. Il attendit donc qu'elle lui rende son salut._

_Ariana, quant à elle, loin de se douter des pensées du Seigneur de Mirkwood, était partagée entre l'envie de se jeter à ses pieds pour implorer son aide et celui de le gifler pour lui enlever cet air arrogant qui le rendait si méprisant à ses yeux. Elle savait toutefois que Thranduil, sous des airs parfaitement détestables, cachait une très grande blessure. Une blessure qui ne s'atténuerait que le jour où il quitterait les Terres du Milieu pour Valinor. Soupirant intérieurement, elle mit fin à ses atermoiements. Cela ne servait à rien de jouer les insolentes quand on était en situation de faiblesse._

— _Je vous salue aussi, grand Seigneur Thranduil, Roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire, répondit-elle en parler commun._

_Elle lui fit la révérence comme sa préceptrice, Tylda, le lui avait appris et baissa les yeux en signe de respect._

_Thranduil, ne s'attendant pas à cela, haussa un sourcil, l'œil inquisiteur. Il attendit qu'elle parle._

— _Je sais que ma présence en ces lieux peut vous paraître étrange, poursuivit-elle, et sans doute déplacée mais…_

_La princesse buta sur les derniers mots qui refusaient de franchir ses lèvres. Elle avisa alors le Seigneur de ce royaume souterrain et comprit qu'il ne l'aiderait pas. Elle se pinça les lèvres._

— _Mais quoi ? demanda Thranduil, sachant parfaitement sur quoi la petite princesse avait buté._

— _Votre aide, chuchota, Ariana, dévastée._

— _Mon aide ? reprit Thranduil, amusé._

_Prestement, le roi se redressa de toute sa hauteur et la toisa comme si elle n'avait été qu'un insignifiant insecte qui avait dérangé sa tranquillité de grand seigneur._

— _Et pourquoi vous l'apporterai-je ? questionna t-il en croisant les mains derrière son dos tout en la dévisageant._

— _Mon peuple n'existe plus, répondit la princesse, sans quitter l'elfe des yeux._

_Il était hors de question qu'elle flanche._

— _En tant que princesse et dernière représentante du royaume d'Adrial, j'implore asile. S'il vous plaît._

_Il se passa un long moment avant que l'elfe ne lui réponde. Ariana ne voulut pas le supplier._

— _Soit, répondit Thranduil à la stupéfaction d'Ariana. Vous êtes notre invitée à Mirkwood autant qu'il vous plaira de rester._

— _Merci, répondit-elle en faisant une nouvelle révérence, trop surprise pour ajouter quoique ce soit._

_Ce fut le capitaine de la garde, Tauriel, qui l'emmena dans les appartements que le roi avait eu la bonté de lui attribuer._

_Tout aurait bien pu se passer si le seigneur de Mirkwood ne lui avait pas fait quelques mois plus tard les propositions les plus abracadabrantes qui soient …_

oOoOo

Il faisait encore nuit quand Aria se réveilla en gémissant légèrement. Une vive brûlure de plaisir l'avait surprise dans son sommeil. Ouvrant grand les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Thorïn n'était plus à ses côtés mais entre ses jambes. Comprenant ce que le prince d'Erebor était en train de lui faire, elle poussa un soupir de pure extase. Sa bouche était si douce contre son pubis, sa langue caressant avec délectation son petit bourgeon de chair. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel geste et pourtant…

— Oh, Thorïn, souffla-t-elle, au bord de l'extase.

Il se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux.

— Non, pas encore, _mon aimée_ , je veux te sentir autour de moi quand tu prendras ton plaisir.

Après un dernier coup de langue, il se plaça entre ses cuisses et la pénétra d'une longue poussée. La jeune femme ne put réprimer un petit cri de plaisir. Il la remplissait si bien.

Cette fois-ci, Thorïn prit son temps, savourant les moindres sensations que lui procurait l'antre humide de sa douce petite humaine. Elle était sienne, dorénavant bien qu'humaine, c'était elle qu'il avait choisie.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'à son âge, il se soit enfin fixé. Il avait cru que, par ses devoirs et sa condition, rien ne le prédestinait à connaitre le bonheur auprès d'une femme. Il s'était déjà résigné à laisser la succession du trône à son neveu Fili. Et pourtant, il était là, en train d'aimer cette femme, cette humaine, de tout son corps et de tout son cœur. Il ne se lasserait sans doute jamais de la contempler ainsi. Alors qu'il intensifiait ses coups de reins, Aria s'agrippa à ses fesses en plantant ses petits ongles dans la chair, le griffant jusqu'au sang. _Qu'elle était belle_ , songea-t-il, _quand elle se retrouvait au bord de l'extase_.

Thorïn, en cet instant, se sentit fort et maître des plaisirs de sa compagne. C'était lui qui lui dictait avec son corps et son sexe quand elle devait jouir. Se repaissant de son petit visage crispé dans l'attente de l'orgasme, il ralentit la cadence.

— Non, Thorïn, plus vite, quémanda-t-elle, d'une voix embrumée par la passion.

— Dis-le moi alors, Aria, dis moi ce que je veux entendre, grogna-t-il.

— S'il te plait Thorïn, je t'en supplie, fais-moi jouir…

Trop heureux de la voir capituler, il lui donna alors ce qu'elle voulait et c'est avec délectation qu'il la sentit se contracter violemment autour de sa virilité qui se gonfla encore. Dans un grondement animal, il la rejoignit bientôt dans l'extase.

Alors que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, Aria attira Thorïn à elle. Ils étaient tous deux couvert de sueur et la jeune femme se délecta de la sensation de leur deux corps mouillés l'un sur l'autre. C'était si bon.

Doucement, Thorïn lui embrassa le front avant de l'entraîner sur le côté. Il était temps de dormir. La journée du lendemain présageait d'être très longue.

oOoOo

Aria fut réveillée par un tendre baiser.

— Il faut y aller, _mon aimée_ , si tu veux toujours nous accompagner, dit la voix rauque de Thorïn.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. Leur moment de paix était parvenu à son terme. Aujourd'hui était arrivé trop vite. Ils allaient partir pour Erebor et là… Ne voulant pas montrer son trouble, elle enlaça son amant et cacha sa tête entre le cou et les cheveux de ce dernier. Elle aimait, non, elle adorait son odeur si masculine.

— Oh là, soupira Thorïn se méprenant sur les intentions de sa compagne. Ce n'est plus le moment, _mon aimée_ , il nous faut partir. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour la lignée de Durïn.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se détacha difficilement de lui pour le regarder. Il rayonnait littéralement et son sourire était plus sauvage que jamais. Déstabilisée, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

— Ça va être une sacrée journée, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux timidement.

— Tu nous accompagnes toujours, Aria ? redemanda Thorïn.

— Oui, dit-elle, j'ai envie de venir avec vous.

— Alors dépêche-toi, lui intima-t-il en terminant de s'habiller et en ajoutant toute une panoplies d'armes à sa ceinture.

Sur ces mots, il la laissa pour retrouver ses compagnons qui devaient déjà les attendre dehors.

oOoOo

Thorïn exultait, ils allaient enfin retourner chez eux, reprendre ce qui leur appartenait de droit. Bientôt il récupérerait _son Arkenstone_.

Il retrouva presque tout le monde dans la cour. Toutefois il manquait encore Kili, Fili et Bofur.

— Bien, il va nous falloir nous hâter si nous voulons arriver avant le coucher du soleil, fit remarquer Balïn.

— Dame Aria vient toujours avec nous ? se renseigna Bilbo.

— Oui, rétorqua Thorïn qui fut surpris mais néanmoins ravi de constater qu'une partie du village était là pour leur souhaiter bonne chance.

Même le Bourgmestre et son affreux petit conseiller étaient présents pour déclamer un discours. Le prince d'Erebor en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été aussi obnubilé parce qui l'attendait au delà du lac et des roches.

oOoOo

Aria se hâtait quand elle croisa en chemin Kili… soutenu par Fili. Kili avait une drôle de tête, sa peau avait viré au gris et ses yeux étaient plus larmoyants que jamais. Il semblait des plus fiévreux. Fili lança un regard plein de détresse à la jeune femme.

— Il va si mal que ça ? demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

— Je le crains, Dame Aria, répondit Fili.

Le baume qu'elle lui avait donné la veille n'agissait plus du tout. Aria s'en voulut. Elle aurait dû penser à trouver un véritable traitement à la blessure de Kili mais bien sûr, elle avait tout oublié de ses devoirs depuis que Thorïn et elle s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre. Un fort sentiment de honte se mêla alors à la culpabilité qui la tiraillait depuis quelques jours. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ? Où étaient donc passées sa ténacité et sa clairvoyance ? Son amour pour le prince nain l'avait totalement perdue d'elle même.

Thorïn commençait à s'impatienter et avait été à deux doigts d'envoyer Oïn chercher les retardataires lorsqu'il vit arriver Aria et ses deux neveux. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Kili semblait dans un sale état. Pas question qu'il les accompagne dans leur voyage final. Il serait une charge plus qu'une aide. Avisant Aria, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui. Kili ne devait pas venir avec eux. Belle Aria, qu'il était fier d'elle. Un sentiment de possessivité s'empara de son cœur. Il serait le roi le plus heureux de la Terre du Milieu une fois qu'il aurait ces deux joyaux en sa possession : sa belle humaine et _son Arkenstone_. Rien ne l'arrêterait dans ses projets de reconquête... surtout pas un neveu mal au point.

— Kili, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu restes ici, tu ne viens pas avec nous, asséna fermement Thorïn.

— Mais mon oncle, supplia Fili, on ne peut pas le laisser ici comme ça.

— Je resterai avec lui de toute façon, lança Oïn. Si son état se dégrade encore, il aura besoin de quelqu'un.

Fili n'avait pas quitté son oncle des yeux.

— Mon oncle, si Kili ne vous accompagne pas, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne viendrai pas non plus.

Thorïn soupira. Il aurait aimé que Fili soit là car, à moins qu'un jour il ne devienne père, il restait son héritier direct. Mais il ne tenterait pas de le dissuader comme la dernière fois. Ce n'était plus le moment.

C'est ainsi que Thorïn partit avec un peu plus de la moitié de sa compagnie — Bofur avait été aux abonnés absent, très certainement entrain de cuver sa bière — pour ce qui serait très certainement leur dernier voyage car une fois qu'ils seraient à Erebor sous sa Montagne, ils n'en repartiraient plus.

Aria était restée en retrait depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le hobbit qui semblait plus anxieux que jamais. Oh il pouvait l'être car si la compagnie pensait que Smaug le doré était mort où bien parti, ils en auraient pour leurs frais. Quant à Thorïn, il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous entassés dans le petit canot qui les conduisait vers les roches d'Erebor. Il avait déjà le regard pointé vers son futur. Elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

Leur barque ne tarda pas à riper sur le rebord du lac. Ils étaient arrivés au bout. Après plusieurs heures de marche, au delà de l'ancienne cité de Dale, ils atteignirent enfin la terre pleine devant la grande Montagne Solitaire. Il suffisait à présent de trouver le moyen de grimper jusqu'aux grandes roches où avait été dessinée l'entrée secrète. Ce fut Bilbo et ses yeux aguerris qui la trouva en premier.

Aria fut impressionnée par le travail architectural fait sur la statue qui représentait le défunt roi Thror. Le grand-père de Thorïn.

— Il avait le goût de la démesure, murmura Aria pour elle même.

— Tout est grand chez les nains, acquiesça Dwalïn en regardant la jeune femme l'air entendu.

Elle soupira doucement.

— Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il même pas ?

Atteindre le haut de la montagne et le renfoncement où se trouvait l'entrée secrète ne fut pas une sinécure. Une fois tout ce petit monde arrivé en haut, Thorïn sortit sa carte de la poche de son vêtement et la relut. D'ici une heure ou deux, enfin les trésors de sa Montagne lui seraient à nouveau révélés. Qu'il avait hâte.

Tout à ses pensées il ne sentit par la main d'Aria posée sur son bras il se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme semblait attendre quelque chose de lui mais l'heure n'était plus aux sentiments. Il ne pouvait mettre sa quête en péril si prêt du but. Il inclina légèrement la tête pour le lui signifier. Elle n'en demanda pas plus et resta près de lui sans rien dire. Aria n'était certes pas une naine mais après ce jour, quand il aurait récupéré ses biens, il aviserait de la suite. Pour le moment il fallait qu'il se concentre sur sa mission, sur _son Arkenstone_.

Aria avait le cœur serré. C'était terminé, il fallait qu'elle mette ses sentiments en sourdine et qu'elle se concentre sur le plan qu'elle avait échafaudé ces derniers jours dans les recoins de sa tête.

oOoOo

Tandis que le soleil se couchait, la tension monta d'un cran au sein de leur petit groupe. Chacun essayant de chercher où se trouvait exactement la serrure.

— Ce n'est pas possible, se lamenta Gloïn. On a fait tout ça pour rien ?

Les derniers rayons venaient de disparaître dans le ciel. Aria fixa tour à tour Balïn et Thorïn.

— Et c'est tout ? demanda-t-elle. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ?

— Hélas non, répondit Balïn, c'était notre seule entrée.

Aria fut sidérée lorsqu'elle vit que la plupart d'entre eux repartaient déjà par là où ils étaient venus. Seuls Bilbo restait concentré. Sacré hobbit, lui au moins ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

— Mais Thorïn, s'exclama Aria en lui attrapant le bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir lui aussi, l'air déçu.

— On ne peut rien faire de plus, Aria. Autant partir, marmonna-t-il.

— Mais…

Alors que la lune venait l'éclairer de ses doux rayons, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle était pleine.

— Regardez, hurla Bilbo, surexcité. L'entrée, là !

Tous remontèrent au pas de course et avisèrent la serrure qui venait d'apparaître.

— Franchement, rétorqua Aria, c'était assez prévisible finalement.

Thorïn, la mine concentrée, glissa la clef dans la serrure et força la porte d'une poussée de main.

La Montagne Solitaire était prête à révéler ses secrets les plus sombres.

oOoOo

Aria déglutit péniblement. Il était l'heure d'accomplir ce qui devait l'être. Elle regarda Bilbo qui tremblait comme une feuille.

— Allons, petit Maître Cambrioleur, encouragea Balïn, il vous suffit de descendre ces escaliers qui vous mèneront directement dans la salle aux trésors du défunt roi Thror.

— Oui mais s'il y a un dragon ? Je fais quoi ? demanda Bilbo, la mine apeurée.

Aria avait de la peine pour lui. Elle avisa Thorïn qui semblait s'être enfermé sur lui même.

— Il n' y a pas de dragon, assura ce dernier. Et s'il y a en a un, récupérez juste mon _Arkenstone_ et revenez vite ici.

— C'est tout ? répondit Bilbo.

Tous acquiescèrent de concert, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Aria. Mais quelle bande de menteurs. Eux même ne savaient pas si Smaug était vraiment parti. Ils envoyaient ce pauvre petit homme se faire manger tout cru… ou cuit. C'était inadmissible. Elle devait agir tout de suite.

— Aria, non murmura Thorïn qui l'avait saisie par la taille, un geste aussi intime que protecteur. Son cœur rata un battement.

_Mais reprends-toi,_ s'admonesta-telle.

— C'est trop dangereux, déclara-t-il.

— Trop dangereux ? rétorqua-t-elle un peu sur la défensive. Et Bilbo ? Si c'est si dangereux, pourquoi le laisser partir ?

Thorïn soupira.

— Notre jeune Maitre Cambrioleur a signé un contrat, c'était son travail et ce depuis le début, se justifia-t-il.

— Certes, répondit-elle, mais il me semble que je devais l'aider en sacrifiant ma vie si jamais le dragon était encore dans les parages.

Sa voix était acerbe. Elle était en colère contre les nains.

— Oui mais c'était avant que j'en décide autrement, grogna-t-il.

Thorïn resserra son étreinte. _Tu n'iras nulle part, tu restes ici, c'est bien compris ?_

Comme elle détestait quand il jouait les petits chefs avec elle. Son esprit de rébellion n'avait qu'une envie : l'envoyer promener. Cependant, il fallait admettre que si elle voulait surprendre Smaug, ce n'était pas en se mettant en avant qu'elle y arriverait.

— Très bien, concéda-t-elle. Je ferai ce que tu me demandes, Thorïn.

Trop heureux qu'elle lui cède aussi facilement il lui embrassa brièvement les lèvres.

L'attente pouvait commencer.

oOoOo

Les minutes s'égrainèrent à une vitesse folle et toujours pas de Bilbo.

— Peut-être devrions-nous aller voir si Bilbo va bien, commença Ori.

— Laissons-lui encore un peu de temps, répliqua Thorïn.

— Mais enfin, Thorïn, s'exclama Balïn, ça ne te ressemble pas de ne rien faire !

— Je ne vais pas mettre en péril cette mission pour un vulgaire cambrioleur, tonna Thorïn.

— Bilbo, il s'appelle Bilbo, souffla Balïn, choqué par les propos de son futur roi.

— Ecoutez, lança Aria, qui ne tenait plus en place. Vous voulez laisser ce pauvre Bilbo mourir tout seul sans essayer de le sauver ? C'est votre problème. Mais moi, de mon vivant, jamais je n'agirais aussi lâchement, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser, on m'attend ailleurs.

Elle n'attendit pas que quelqu'un lui réponde et s'engouffra dans le tunnel, prête à venir à la rescousse du semi-homme. Le prince nain était malheureusement corrompu. Il pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, c'était comme ça. Alors qu'elle avançait dans les escaliers elle fut rejointe par Thorïn qui la plaqua contre les roches.

— Aïe ! jura-t-elle, plus surprise que blessée.

— Je t'ai dit, répondit Thorïn le souffle court, que je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles.

— Le problème, Thorïn, c'est que je ne peux pas laisser un innocent se faire tuer. Même pour ta cause, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

— Je sais, Aria.

Il prit son visage, les mains en coupe, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura-t-il.

Il se rapprocha d'elle puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le baiser le plus doux et le plus tendre qu'il était capable de lui donner en cet instant.

Leur étreinte fut brève mais chargée de promesses.

— Reste là, _mon aimée_. Fais-moi confiance.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se jeta à son tour dans la gueule du dragon. Il fut vite suivi par le reste du groupe qui se devait de le protéger.

Aria se retrouva seule, le cœur serré, et elle se mit à compter les secondes, puis les minutes. Au bout d'une petite heure, elle se décida enfin à bouger. Il était temps d'agir au loin, elle pouvait entendre les grondements et vociférations du dragon qui était bel et bien en vie et encore là. Elle n'en n'avais jamais douté.

oOoOo

Pendant que les nains et le hobbit se battaient pour leur survie, Aria entendit Smaug ruminer entre ses crocs. Il n'avait pas changé, songea t-elle amèrement. Toujours aussi humble... et bien vivant, comme elle avait pu l'entendre quelques minutes plus tôt. Saleté de bestiole.

Alors qu'elle les épiait depuis un petit moment, elle vit le dragon s'avancer lentement, d'un pas mesuré, vers Thorïn. Le monstre semblait se délecter de ce moment.

— Ainsi donc, siffla t-il, Thorïn Oakenshield est venu récupérer ce qu'il pense être son dû.

— Tais-toi, maudite créature ! hurla Thorïn, tu nous as volé, spolié de nos terres et tué nos proches !

Le nain s'approcha, prêt à en découdre. Il n'avait plus peur de rien. Il était trop près du but pour faire marche arrière.

— A moi, souffla Smaug, un sourire vicieux sur la gueule.

Le dragon prit un peu de recul et son abdomen se gonfla, rougeoyant sous la naissance des flammes qui n'allaient pas tarder à se déverser sur cet horrible petit vermisseau qui se pensait en droit de tout. _Droit de rien DU tout_ , songea Smaug pour lui-même.

— C'est moi, le roi sous la Montagne, cracha-t-il, prenant un peu de distance.

Trop tard pour reculer, comprit Thorïn — pris dans un cul de sac—, s'apprêtant à recevoir de plein fouet le souffle volcanique du dragon sur lui. Allait-il mourir si prêt du but ? C'était trop bête. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'un miracle les sauve.

— Nooon ! hurla une voix féminine qu'il aurait reconnue entre toutes.

—Aria ?! s'affola Thorïn en essayant de voir où elle était. Non, c'était impossible, il l'avait laissée en sécurité un peu plus haut avec la formelle interdiction de descendre ici. Il fut alors brutalement poussé sur le côté et se retrouva projeté loin du jet de flamme tandis que la jeune femme prenait le souffle de Smaug en pleine face.

— NOOOOON ! hurla Thorïn ! NOOOOON !

Il vivait un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible, il allait se réveiller. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celle qui avait été sienne.

— Non, NON, NOOOOON !

Le corps d'Aria ne ressemblait plus qu'à une longue torche vivante. Les nains, ainsi que Bilbo qui avaient assisté de loin à toute la scène, furent comme tétanisés. Seuls les hurlements ininterrompus de Thorïn et la respiration sifflante du dragon s'entendaient au milieu du feu qui crépitait autour et sur Aria.

La jeune femme venait de sacrifier sa vie pour lui. Il lui avait pourtant demandé de ne pas bouger. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda le dragon, intrigué par cette brutale interruption.

Il avait cru reconnaître ce corps, cette tête mais… non ce ne pouvait pas être… ? Pas après tout ce temps.

— C'est tout ce que tu as en réserve ? lança alors la voix d'Aria derrière les flammes.

D'un coup de magie, la jeune femme s'en débarrassa comme s'il s'était agi d'un vieux drap usé.

Smaug la contempla, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il avait bien deviné et ce n'était pas un mirage. Que faisait-elle ici ? Il plissa les yeux.

Les nains, Bilbo et Thorïn, quant à eux, s'étaient pétrifiés. Aria était vivante, elle était sortie indemne des flammes. Elle semblait même très en colère et… plus dangereuse que jamais.

— Mais comment ? voulut savoir Thorïn encore sous le choc mais heureux qu'elle s'en soit tout de même sortie.

Ce fut le dragon néanmoins qui répondit à la place de la jeune femme.

— Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour… princesse, susurra le dragon en faisant semblant d'incliner sa lourde tête.

— Tu n'es qu'un monstre, répondit la jeune femme, furieuse et indifférente aux regards que lui lançaient ses amis.

Elle ne voulait pas croiser celui de Thorïn. Elle redoutait ce qu'elle y lirait bientôt. Non, même si elle avait une envie furieuse de se tourner vers lui pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Elle ne se leurrait pas. L'heure n'était plus à l'émotion ni à l'amour et aux sentiments. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission, de sa vengeance.

— Un monstre ? s'étonna Smaug, coupant court à son combat intérieur. Si je suis un monstre, persifla t-il de plus belle, qu'es-tu donc, toi, belle Ariana ?

Il se mit à tourner tout autour d'elle comme un lion autour de sa proie. Aria était soulagée, elle avait réussi à faire un semblant de diversion. La bête était trop occupée avec elle pour se soucier de Thorïn et des autres, dorénavant. Elle leur aurait bien dit de fuir mais elle avait peur que Smaug ne les suive à sont tour.

— Tu ne me fais pas peur, Smaug le Sournois. Nous sommes peut-être du même peuple, lança-t-elle avec hargne, mais il y a une grande différence entre toi et moi.

— Ah bon ? se moqua le dragon, trop heureux de cet échange inopiné.

Il avait bien vu la réaction du nain depuis qu'elle était sortie indemne du feu. Il aimait le sentiment de confusion qu'il avait lu sur son visage. C'était terriblement palpitant que tout cela. Il décida de parier sur ce qu'il venait de remarquer. Si c'était juste, il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il s'en pourléchait déjà la gueule.

— Mais dites moi, chère princesse, reprit-il en la vouvoyant, plus malfaisant que jamais, que faites-vous en compagnie de nains ? Savent-ils ce que vous êtes ? Ce que votre père, le roi Adrial a fait ? Ordonné même ?

Les yeux de Smaug s'agrandirent sous l'excitation de ce qu'une telle révélation allait provoquer auprès des amis de la princesse Ariana.

Thorïn suivait cet échange sans trop comprendre. Aria connaissait Smaug ? Elle ne craignait pas le feu non plus ? Elle était du même peuple que lui ? Comprenant ce que tout cela signifiait, l'acidité de la trahison commença à faire son chemin jusque dans son cœur. Non cela ne pouvait être… Elle ne pouvait pas être comme lui ?

— Je vois que tu ne réponds pas, continua Smaug, trop heureux d'installer le doute dans le cœur de ses ennemis.

Se tournant vers le prince nain, il reprit :

— Si je suis venu sur ces terres, c'est sur ordre du roi des Drakons—ou Dragons comme vous nous appelés— Adrial, le père de la princesse ici présente.

Thorïn ne pouvait croire les élucubrations de cette bête hideuse. Il avait détruit sa vie, son peuple. Il devait trouver confirmation auprès d'Aria que tout ceci n'était encore qu'un leurre de cette maudite bestiole. Qu'elle infirme ce que cette engeance du mal était en train de leur révéler. Il la scruta des yeux et ce qu'il découvrit le glaça de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne remettrait pas en cause les révélations de Smaug, comprit-il. Non parce qu'elle avait peur mais parce que c'était la seule et unique vérité. Il vit alors ce qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. De sa main gauche surgissait de longues flammèches rouges. Ses yeux grands ouverts, furieux, étaient dorénavant teintés du même jaune que ceux du monstre. Elle était comme lui. Vraiment ?! Celle pour qui il avait fini par ouvrir son cœur était de la même race que son ennemi juré ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide. _Quelle traîtresse ! Quelle menteuse_ , songea t-il amèrement. Comme il aurait aimé lui crier sa rage et sa haine à la figure mais aucun mot ne pouvait franchir sa gorge. La douleur et la consternation étaient trop fortes. Trop intenses. Trop présentes.

Aria se refusa à croiser les yeux, qu'elle savait dorénavant accusateurs, de son bien-aimé. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer par cet imbécile de Smaug. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était encore très jeune et impressionnable et, même si elle ne s'était jamais laissée marcher sur les pieds, il n'en restait pas moins qu'à l'époque, il était plus fort qu'elle.

Mais la roue avait tourné, le temps avait passé et ses pouvoirs étaient dorénavant bien plus grands que ceux du dernier sujet du royaume d'Adrial.

— Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Smaug, si tu crois que tes viles paroles peuvent m'atteindre. Mais pour ta gouverne, je te trouve bien prompt à délivrer des semi-vérités qui n'arrangent que toi et ton bon plaisir.

La tête haute, Aria avança doucement vers le dragon qui louchait presque à force de ne pas la quitter des yeux, lui donnant un petit air benêt.

Doucement, elle tendit la main pour caresser sa gueule.

— Tu n'es qu'un pathétique menteur, mon petit dragon, susurra-t-elle. Père ne t'a jamais ordonné de détruire les nains sous la montagne, encore moins de t'asseoir sur leurs terres et leurs trésors, ni de revendiquer leur royaume.

Elle le lâcha alors et avança encore. S'il voulait la suivre il faudrait qu'il se retourne. Ce qu'il fit.

Il lui barra alors la route et respira bruyamment. Smaug se mit à rire, si tant est qu'un dragon puisse rire, puis inspira lourdement. Un long silence suivi d'un énorme bourdonnement emplit la salle des trésors. Le dragon leur laissa entr'apercevoir ce qui se cachait derrière la bête. La tête d'un homme apparut, qui se pencha doucement vers la jeune femme qui avait cessé d'avancer.

Le temps sembla se suspendre et Smaug fixa la princesse de ses yeux d'homme, tel un amant prêt à succomber à sa maîtresse.

— J'aurais pu tout te donner, douce Ariana, princesse des Drakons, mais tu m'as méprisé depuis le jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.

— Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement, jeta Aria avec lassitude, je connaissais déjà ta réputation. Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais remis ma vie et mon cœur à un être que j'abhorre plus que tout ?

— J'ai toujours aimé ta combativité mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as préféré un nain ? cracha-t-il dédaigneusement.

Smaug se retourna pour fixer Thorïn des yeux avec colère, puis revint à elle.

— Sois à moi et installons-nous ici, souffla-t-il et je leur laisserais peut-être la vie sauve.

Aria était médusée. Comment osait-il lui faire ce genre de proposition ici et maintenant ? Leurs visages étaient à deux doigts de se toucher. La jeune femme sut qu'il était temps de se libérer de sa trop grande colère, de cette trop grande rancœur qu'elle gardait enfermée en elle depuis tant de décennies.

Dans un hurlement de rage, elle repoussa le dragon et se jeta sur lui, se transformant à son tour devant les nains et Bilbo qui la fixaient toujours, ébahis. Un terrible dragon aussi grand et encore plus majestueux que Smaug se tenait à présent devant eux.

Smaug, comprenant que le moment était venu, reprit lui aussi sa forme complète de monstre et se prépara à livrer bataille. Il aimait ça. Tuer la princesse serait un bon divertissement, finalement.

S'engagea alors un combat féroce entre les deux seuls survivants du peuple des Drakonnites.

Ariana se battait avec toute la rage et le désespoir qui l'animaient. Elle aurait aimé faire abstraction de l'aversion qu'elle avait lue sur le visage de Thorïn avant qu'elle ne se transforme, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur la nature de ce qu'elle lui inspirait à présent, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il était trop tard pour espérer un retour en arrière. Autant aller jusqu'au bout, maintenant.

Les nains non plus n'en restèrent pas là et se reprirent bien vite. De loin, Ariana les vit courir dans tous les sens sous les ordres de Thorïn. Ils semblaient préparer quelque chose.

Ils partirent en direction des forges qu'elle entendit s'activer. Les deux dragons mirent un moment avant d'être attirés par la curiosité. Ils suivirent le bruit pour s'arrêter devant un gigantesque caisson rectangulaire fait en pierre, tout en s'envoyant des coups de griffes mortels.

— SMAUG ! hurla Thorïn, jamais plus tu ne t'assoiras sur nos trésors dans nos montagnes. Plus aucun dragon ne le fera!

_Mais que ?_ se demanda Aria qui sembla aussi surprise que Smaug quand les nains lâchèrent le caisson qui abritait une immense statue d'or représentant le défunt roi Thror. Aussi subjugués l'un que l'autre, Smaug et Aria arrêtèrent de se battre pour s'avancer vers cette incroyable statut.

_Fascinant_ , admira Aria avant de comprendre…

— Non ! hurla-telle en se reculant mais il était déjà trop tard.

L'or encore liquide et bouillant vint se rependre en grande giclée sur Smaug et sur elle-même. Une sombre pensé paralysa son cerveau. Thorïn avait cru pouvoir les tuer en les ébouillantant avec de l'or pur ?

_Trahison_ , chantonna sa conscience.

Smaug, quant à lui, était furieux ! De quel droit ces petits vermisseaux avaient-ils osé se jouer de lui ? Ah, ils allaient tous le payer cher. Alors qu'il s'envolait dans le ciel, Aria s'alarma de le voir prendre le cap vers… Oh non ! S'alarma-t-elle. Il ne pensait tout de même pas à faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait faire ?

— Puisque tu le prends ainsi, Princesse, et parce que ces nains m'agacent un peu, je vais aller me dégourdir le souffle sur le village qui se trouve un peu plus loin, ricana la bête avant de donner un grand coup d'aile en direction de Bourg-du-Lac.

— Espèce de lâche, cria Ariana. Reviens ici !

— Jamais, tonna Smaug, je vais vous le faire payer à tous et ma vengeance sera terrible !

— Non ! Je n'en n'ai pas fini avec toi vile créature, hurla Aria qui se lança à sa poursuite.

Les nains qui avaient assistés à la scène, virent les deux dragons s'envoler en direction du village où se trouvait encore Kili, Fili, Oïn et Bofur. Ils n'avaient pu qu'assister, impuissants, au dur combat entre les deux bêtes.

Alors que Smaug jubilait du méfait qu'il allait commettre, Aria se jura qu'elle l'arrêterait et qu'elle le lui ferait payer très cher. Elle espéra juste que Bard s'était préparé au pire. Il savait ce qui allait arriver, il l'avait comprit avec cette fameuse prophétie. Erebor était maudit, maudit par un sale dragon qui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme cela. Il fallait l'arrêter, coûte que coûte.

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, sous la montagne d'Erebor, les nains tentaient de se remettre de ce qu'ils avaient découvert et de la scène à laquelle ils venaient tous d'assister.

— Alors comme ça Dame Aria est aussi un dragon et leur princesse ?! souffla Bilbo abasourdi.

Les huit nains venaient de rejoindre Thorïn qui semblait toujours pétrifié par cette terrible découverte.

— Elle s'est bien joué de nous, grogna t-il.

— Je ne dirais pas vraiment cela, objecta doucement Balïn, elle t'a tout de même sauvé la vie tout à l'heure.

Le regard incendiaire que lui lança Thorïn ne lui donna pas envie de poursuivre. C'est vrai, elle lui avait sauvé la vie mais elle lui avait aussi dissimulé la vérité, ce qui était impardonnable.

Englobant la salle du regard, un sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur lui étreignit le cœur. Ils avaient toutefois réussi. Ils avaient repris la montagne ainsi que le trésor au dragon ! Cela dit, il manquait toujours quelque chose d'indispensable pour que son bonheur soit total.

— L'Arkenstone ! tonna Thorïn, où est mon Arkenstone ?

Le nain scruta les environs, l'air féroce.

Les autres le dévisagèrent, comprenant que leur prince restait toujours gravement obnubilé par cette pierre.

— Maître Cambrioleur, ne l'avez-vous pas récupérée ? demanda Dori.

Bilbo se tourna vers lui, la mine soucieuse.

— Heu, c'est à dire que je ne l'ai pas trouvée, je…

— Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Thorïn la mine sombre. Nous aurons bien le temps de remettre la main dessus.

Il avisa son royaume d'un coup d'oeil.

— Nous allons avoir beaucoup de choses à faire, reconstruire ce palais et lui redonner sa splendeur mais en attendant, reposons-nous.

— Mais, protesta Bilbo et le village ? Et les autres ? Smaug est parti dans leur direction avec Dame Aria…

Il dévisagea le prince un instant avant de reprendre :

— N'irons-nous pas aider ces pauvres villageois ?

— Ce ne sont plus nos affaires, grogna Thorïn. Je ne quitterai pas ma montagne ni mon trésor.

Il partit s'assoir sur une chaise qui n'était pas branlante et qui tenait encore debout.

— Mais vos neveux et Bofur ? questionna incrédule Gloïn qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles lui non plus. Leur prince allait-il vraiment abandonner ses propres neveux, les enfants de sa sœur bien aimée ?

_Thorïn était-il devenu fou ?_ , songea amèrement Bilbo. Comment pouvait-on changer en si peu de temps ? Etait-ce cela, la malédiction d'Erebor ? La folie des rois ? Thorïn semblait lui aussi atteint et le hobbit ferma les yeux en priant très fort pour qu'Aria, qu'il savait de leur côtés, puisse empêcher le massacre que Smaug s'apprêtait à commettre.

— Mais qu'avons-nous fait souffla t-il. Qu'avons-nous fait ?!

**Fin du premier Arc**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Im gelir ceni ad lintarien Ariana – Je suis heureux de vous revoir Ariana - Phrase en Sindarin
> 
> \- Ce premier Arc se termine au même endroit que le second film. C'était un choix assumé de ma part. Sachez toutefois que lorsque j'ai écrit cette fanfiction, le troisième film n'était pas encore sorti.


End file.
